Becoming Immortal
by Vaurn
Summary: AU. Violence can kill, but mental conflict can kill in a very different way. Natsuki Kuga lives an unpredictable and dangerous life, but she wouldn't have it any other way. ShizNat. Story has been discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** So, first fanfic... yay? To be completely honest, I've been wrestling with myself over whether I should post this or not. Not entirely happy with how it's written, and I personally feel it has much to be desired. I'm tired now and my judgement is horribly impaired, which might be why I decided to post something I feel is sub-par. Need some opinions on whether or not I should continue. If it seems like people don't think it's a complete waste of a read, I'll proof what I have so far and put it up. If not, sorry for the literature litter! Advanced warning: this is self-proofed, and not the most elaborate proof read at that. If you feel like you've seen something in this before, you probably have. I have so many story lines from other stories and such running through my head that sometimes I find it difficult to separate the original stuff from what's already been done. While we're on originality, I'll admit that the Immortal system is based heavily on the HiME system, with my own little twists. Anyway, on with what you're here for, and please, remember to give an opinion about if I should continue! Oh, and I hope you can find it in your hearts to forgive my appalling grammar.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sunrise, Mai Hime/Otome, or any of the characters in this story.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Mai, up top!"

An orange-haired girl snapped her gaze upwards to see a shadow bearing down on her from above. She readied her ring-bearing arms for the incoming blow, but at the cost of losing her concentration on the ground. Another shadow, in the form of a grotesque panther, slunk towards her on silent paws. Mai and the falling shadow clashed violently in a flash of fire, leaving her distracted and open to the shadow behind her. The form bunched up for a spring, but was cut short when something slammed into its head. The force pushed through the shadow, and caused it to fall to the ground. As if it were mere water in the summer heat, the shadow evaporated.

Natsuki took her aim from the quickly-disappearing shadow and turned to look at the progression of her companions. Mai was just finishing off the shadow Mikoto had warned her of, while the silver-claymore-wielding girl was cutting another shadow in half, length wise. Satisfied her allies were in good shape, the raven-haired gunslinger spun on her heel to take in the situation behind her. She turned just in time to see another shadow, on all fours, mid-jump towards her. Not having time to bring her weapons to bear, the girl found herself on her back, with a great weight crushing the air from her lungs. The shadow let out a growl as it went to snap at her face with it's maw. Natsuki snapped her head to the side, away from the bite, and got away with nothing but a thin slice down her jaw from snagging a tooth. Ignoring the pain, the gunslinger brought her pistols to bear on the monster's chest and quickly fired a few rounds off before it could ready a second attack. The monster roared and slumped, adding further weight to what already crushed down on her. Natsuki gritted her teeth and waited for the weight to dissipate as the shadow slowly disappeared.

That was the state Mai found her in a moment later. What really irked the raven-haired girl was that Mai was giggling as she approached. "Are you okay?" The girl asked, concern and mirth somehow present at her voice at the same time.

Black specks floated into the air around Natsuki, distorting her view of Mai to her side. She felt the weight on her lessen enough to sit up, and she was soon standing. "Shouldn't you be doing something right now?" She asked, ignoring her orange-haired ally's question.

"Mikoto's finishing up the last of them," Mai supplied as she looked to her spiky-haired companion just as she killed off the last shadow.

Natsuki turned her gaze to the swordswoman in question, and saw that the situation was indeed under control. The gunslinger scanned the area quickly. Her eyes found no hostiles, but she did see a group of students, gawking from a safe distance. Natsuki groaned inwardly. "Then get rid of the fan club. They aren't even supposed to be here." She said as she willed away her black pistols, similar in form to two Beretta 92s.

"Why don't you?" Mai asked, pouting. She wasn't fond of crowd control.

"I won't be held responsible for any injuries that occur if I do."

Mai ignored the comment and smiled at the approaching form of Mikoto to the side. "Good job, Mikoto." She said, causing the smallest of the three to beam with pride as her claymore dissipated from her grip. "How bout I make you some ramen tonight for a job well done?" Mai offered.

"Yeah! I love Mai's ramen!" The young girl said happily as she latched herself to her friend's arm.

The orange-haired teenager smiled and turned to look at Natsuki, who had turned her gaze from the crowd and was again scanning the area around them. "We'll see you in class then, Natsuki?"

"Don't count on it," the gunslinger grumbled, not even turning to look at Mai as she did.

Mai just smiled and began pulling Mikoto away. "I can always make you some ramen too, remember that."

Mai didn't get a reply, though she wasn't expecting one anyway.

Natsuki continued to scan the area around her. She stood at the edge of the forest that surrounded Fuuka High School, staring into the line of trees intently. The trees were a great cover for more of those shadow creatures, and she didn't want to leave even a single one behind. She focused a few moments, trying to detect any anomaly in the seemingly peaceful forest that the monsters had come from. She knew something was off, but she couldn't put her finger on it. She glanced over her shoulder to see the Mai and Mikoto had made their way to the students and were sending them away.

'_Thank the gods for small miracles,'_ she thought as she looked back to the forest. No matter how long she stared she couldn't get this strange sensation off her skin. Natsuki, never one to leave her curiosity unsatisfied, stole a final glance at the people behind her to make sure she wasn't being watched and snuck into the line of trees.

She made her way past trees, deeper into the forest, until she felt her skin prickle. There was definitely something in here. Did they miss a shadow or was there someone in here? _'Maybe I should head back and get some help,'_ she thought as she tried to detect what had pulled her into the forest. _'But… if something really is out here I can't run off like a wuss. Gotta clean up the mess.'_ With that she willed her guns into her hands and slowed her breathing to allow herself better concentration.

Many believed that a person holds a sixth sense: a sort of unexplainable knowledge of their surroundings. Natsuki knew better than to believe in some silly extra sense. She knew that this 'sixth sense' was truly a combination of her senses, sorted out by her basic survival instincts. She saw now that the bushes about her no longer shook and rustled slightly with the flight of smaller animals; she heard the perfect silence that accompanied a complete lack of life; she smelled the stale scent of the air; she tasted the blandness of the breeze; she felt the area about her completely stilled. A forest, usually filled with life, was never so still and lifeless. Something was here, and it had been here a long time.

She was more than expecting what happened next. A shadow, with arms, legs, and head like a monkey and a body and horns like a deer, jumped down from a nearby tree at her side, straight for her. A quick step backwards had the human-sized shadow flying past her. Her weapons were up and she fired off a few bullets along the path of the creature. Not a single one hit. The creature had hit the ground and leapt toward her faster than she thought possible, so fast it was a blur.

The gunslinger hadn't expected the kind of speed that she was suddenly faced with, and took a sharp hook of the antler into her left arm as she tried to dodge sideways. The cruel point tore into her arm and pulled out just as forcefully, causing her to let out a scream of surprise and pain. The force of the attack had her spinning around with the shadow, so she was facing it when it literally jumped onto the trunk of a tree and propelled itself back at the gunslinger with tremendous force. Natsuki saw those dangerous antlers leading the attack, and knew the choice was to kill it and take a hit to the gut or avoid getting disemboweled; she had to make it in less than a split second. She decided she liked having her intestines in her body.

Natsuki dove off to the side in a roll, and came back up shooting. Unfortunately, she had no real time to aim, for the monster was almost immediately upon her when she came back up, and the bullets missed completely. _'It's too fast to hit,'_ she thought furiously as she dove into a backwards roll. She didn't realize her tactical mistake until her back hit the trunk of a tree.

Unable to move back further, her gut wrenched. The shadow was already bearing down on her sitting form and she couldn't move away fast enough. Without thinking, the guns dropped from her grasp and with unnaturally sharp coordination she grabbed the antlers as they stabbed for her. The force from the attack was intense, but the gunslinger was strong, and it ended with Natsuki's back slamming into the tree trunk, her arms struggling to hold the killing weapons at bay, and the monster furiously trying to pry its horns from its enemy's grasp.

The two wrestled for many moments; Natsuki was quickly tiring, but the shadow was still going on strong. She noted her gun laying next to her in the grass, and a desperate plan formed in her head. Natsuki raised her right foot to hook into the tangle of thrashing antlers with great difficulty, but after a short struggle she was successful. She dropped her right hand from it's defensive position, allowing the leg to take on its burden, and grabbed her gun. It was in her grasp in a second, but in that time the monster had used her unbalanced pose to throw her back off the tree, and she was now on the ground, her foot still hooked into the mass of antlers while her body was shaken about without her consent.

Her head was thrown hard into the side of the tree as she was thrown from side to side, causing her hand's hold to falter for a moment. It was a moment too long, for the antler was ripped from her hand's grasp. Suddenly, the sharp horns were throwing her trapped leg about painfully, and Natsuki felt like it was about to be torn apart. She steeled herself, and began firing her gun at the thrashing but otherwise immobile shadow. One of the rounds finally hit the monster, for it lurched a moment. Taking this opportunity, the gunslinger situated herself to better shoot, and fired round after round into the shadow's head. Her firing continued long after the shadow had begun to disappear, until it was at last gone.

Her formerly trapped leg came free with the monster's disintegration, so she slowly sat up and leaned her back against the tree that her head had bashed into. She accessed the damage and tried hard to suppress a wince. The arm that had been hit was deeply torn down the bicep, the foot and leg that had been holding the antlers at bay were battered and cut from many snags from the tips of the horns, and her head throbbed painfully. She reached a hand to the side of her face where she'd struck the tree and it came back wet, sticky, and stained.

'_Damn it,'_ the gunslinger thought bitterly. _'I do not need this. Who knows if there's more of these crazy things in here.'_ She tried to sense anymore threats, but the pain was too prevalent for her to concentrate properly. Slowly, tenderly, she stood up, nursing her wounded leg. The injured limb supported her weight, but it was a painful feat, and blood flowed more freely from her wounds. It was going to be a long trip back.

"Natsuki!" A soft voice tore through the trees.

The call had Natsuki frozen on the spot. _'Was that Mai?'_

"Natsuki!" Came the call again, a bit louder this time. She must've been getting closer. "Natsuki where are you?" It was definitely Mai.

"Mai!" Natsuki's hoarse voice called back. She coughed at the sudden irritation. _'When'd my throat get so dry?'_

"Natsuki!" Mai sounded relieved, and Natsuki could now hear her running through the forest.

To the gunslinger's surprise, the first person she saw wasn't actually Mai, it was Mikoto. The cat-like girl made a beeline for her and was soon standing before her, accessing her wounded ally. Mai was in sight in a minute.

"Natsuki got hit," Mikoto observed vaguely.

"Thanks for the update Captain Obvious," Natsuki growled.

"What are you doing on your feet!" Mai yelped as she moved to her companion's side.

"I was walking," was Natsuki's sarcastic reply.

Mai immediately moved to the gunslinger's side and helped her stand, throwing an arm around her. "Now's not the time to be an ass, Natsuki. We need to get you back to school."

"Get off me," the gunslinger demanded.

"I can have Mikoto knock you out instead," Mai threatened.

Needless to say, Natsuki gave up then without further complaint.

* * *

"I know they can get a little…" a long pause.

"Overzealous?"

"Yes, thanks. But really, Ms. President, they don't mean to." A redheaded woman said as she walked alongside a straight-backed brunette.

"I know, and I agree. That's why I'm here. I find it in everyone's best interests to reach a agreement that is in favor of yourself and your team. I don't believe in punishing those that put their lives on the line for the destruction of a few meager buildings." The chestnut-haired Student Council President explained.

Midori, the redhead, breathed a sigh of relief. "At least we have one ally in the Student Council. I really appreciate your understanding in this situation."

"Of course, Ms. Sugiura." The pair rounded a corner and continued walking through the school hallways. "Was there anything else you wished to discuss?"

"Nope, that'll be it," Midori stopped in front of a door and opened it a bit. "Thanks, Ms. Fujino."

Before Shizuru could reply in kind, The voice of Youko rang out from inside the room Midori stopped in front of. "Midori? Get in here!"

Midori took her gaze from the light brunette and turned them to the dark brunette at the excited and slightly agitated tone she'd adopted. "What's wrong, Youko?" Midori asked, moving into the room without waiting for Shizuru to say anything.

Shizuru stood by the doorway, not quite looking in, not sure what she should do. Perhaps she should go and leave the two to their business.

"Your kid bit off more then she could chew," Youko's voice sounded from inside the nurse's office.

"Natsuki…" Midori said slowly, surprise absent from her tone.

Shizuru's heart skipped a beat. _'Natsuki? Is she okay?'_ Before she could stop herself, Shizuru was in the doorway and peering into the room.

"Don't sound so concerned," Natsuki growled from a prone position on a cot as Youko worked to patch her up. Shizuru had to stop herself from flinching at a particularly nasty gash on the girl's arm.

"What did you do?" Midori questioned as she came alongside the raven-haired girl and looked down at her like a parent would at a mischievous child.

"I didn't do anything wrong!" The gunslinger protested angrily. "I was just making sure the area was clear after an attack over by the forest."

"Without telling Mai or Mikoto," Youko supplied. The glare that Natsuki shot the doctor didn't look appreciative.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to run off on your own?" Midori asked. She shook her head at her subordinate.

"I had no idea that I was walking into a fight." Lie.

Midori, of course, wasn't aware it was a lie. "You're going to drive me to an early grave, Nat…" the redhead paused and slowly raised her head. Natsuki noted that her leader had a strange look on her face and watched as the teacher ever so slowly looked over her shoulder. Midori's light-green, panicked eyes locked with Shizuru's dark-red ones. "I'm so sorry, Ms. Fujino. I didn't… umm…"

Shizuru flashed the teacher a serene smile to put her at ease. "It's not a problem at all. Your team's health is of great importance after all." The Student Council President's eyes turned and locked with dark-green orbs of a certain gunslinger that was gazing at her intently. The conflicted looked on Natsuki's face was utterly adorable in the brunette's opinion.

'_Shizuru! How long has she been standing there? Crap, she knows I screwed up!'_ Natsuki wanted to groan, but she suppressed the urge. She really didn't want Shizuru to see her like this, beaten up with her tail between her legs.

"Ah, yes… don't worry, this won't happen again. Right, Nat?" Midori elbowed her injured student lightly.

"I wasn't my fault," the girl stubbornly insisted. She hissed in pain when a sudden sting went up her leg. She looked down to see Youko applying rubbing alcohol into a wound. The doctor shot the dark-haired girl a look that spoke volumes. Youko had, after all, finished cleaning her cuts long ago.

Midori let out an exasperated sigh and made to speak, but a melodious Kyoto-ben beat her to it. "I should leave you to your conversation, I suppose," the brunette said. She took a step back to leave the room, but stopped and looked Natsuki dead in the eyes. "And thank you for your efforts today, Ms. Kuga."

"Ah… yeah. No problem…" Natsuki said slowly, blinking at the girl as she retreated from the room.

Midori and Youko called goodbyes to Shizuru, which she returned. The redhead moved to close the door to the office when she was sure the President was gone. No sooner was the portal closed then Midori turned on her heel and screamed at Natsuki.

"Could you pick a much worse day to be a big shot?"

"I was under the impression today was as good as any other day to get impaled," the student growled back. "Ow!" A glare went to Youko, who only smirked back.

"Ugh… you don't understand, Nat. Just try to be good for awhile, okay?" Midori was practically pleading.

"What's so special about today?" The teenager questioned, making no promises.

"The Student Council is having a field day with some recent… damages we've been causing. That's why I came in with Fujino."

"If you want good behavior from me I need something better then that," Natsuki pushed.

"I don't understand what I see in you!" Midori cried out. "Fine! Remember that big fight last week where Akane found her Mortal?"

'_Thank the gods she did,'_ Natsuki thought as she nodded.

"Well the building you guys practically leveled isn't helping my political position in the Academy, to be frank," the redhead explained. "Ever since then Suzushiro's been regulating us like no other. She's been at odds with most of our girls lately. As unreligious as she seems, she's probably praying for something to tag on us as we speak. I just don't need you to give her a reason to throw us out or anything."

Natsuki's stomach twisted uncomfortably. _'So was Shizuru after some dirt? Crap, my injuries don't look very good on us, huh?'_ Natsuki shifted uncomfortably, but stayed laying on the cot. "What does Shizuru have to do with this?"

"She's the only thing stopping Suzushiro from marching down here and drop-kicking our collective asses into next week," Midori explained.

Natsuki smiled and sighed. _'Of course she'd be helping us out. What was I thinking? She'd never turn on me.' _Guilt took over the gunslinger, but it was forgotten as Youko moved to clean the gash on her arm that was already on the mend. "Shit that stings!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Since no one has yet told me to take my story from their presence I give you the second chapter. I really want to thank the wonderful reviewers and anyone else who has presented encouragement, whether through a favorite or an alert, or even just reading the story. I just hope I can properly thank you for your kindness by giving you a chapter you enjoy. You may note that the word count in this installment is immensely different from the last one; it's probably going to be that way throughout the tale. I stop after certain events, having nothing to do with word count. Anyway, on with the tale. Forgive my unoriginality, it was necessary to get where I want to get in future chapters (you'll know what I'm talking about when you get to it). Again, self-proofed, I'm sorry for anything I missed and any improper grammar that you encounter.

Also, the song in this chapter is Walking and Thinking by Ra. Excellent song, I recommend giving it a listen if the opportunity presents itself.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Sunrise, Mai Hime/Otome, or any of the characters in this story.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Natsuki gazed out the window from her desk in the inside of a classroom. She'd recovered fully from her injuries a few days ago, and had begun attending class again without any real reason to skip. Her professor had been going on about who knows what for about 30 minutes, but all the gunslinger cared about was how little sleep she'd gotten last night. She'd already finished the homework he'd posted on the board, so she figured there was no real reason to listen. She would've been catching up on her sleep right then if not for that being much too obvious. _'Times like these I really wish some world-breaking monster would pop up from the ass-crack of the planet and decide the Fuukans just so happen to look like tasty fish.'_

Someone up there must've been listening, for at that particular moment a huge blob of a shadow clawed its way out from the forest and right into the fighter's line of sight. Her breath hitched and she practically jump from her seat.

"Mai!" Natsuki called, cutting into the teacher's lecture without a care.

The girl in question popped her head up from it's previously hunched position and looked at the gunslinger curiously. It didn't take more than a second for her to catch sight of the bus-sized monster that had emerged from the trees a ways off. The pair were out the door in a second and tearing through the hall.

The teacher watched the girls leave without a word and looked out at his class. There was a long silence before the students were up and scrambling to the window, wanting to get a good view of the battle that was soon to come. The ignored teacher sighed, knowing there was no point in trying to compete for attention.

Natsuki and Mai didn't slow except to pull Mikoto and Nao, from their class and out to the yard. Natsuki already had her guns in her hands and Mai had golden rings around her wrists and ankles. Mikoto's silver claymore appeared suddenly in her grasp, and Nao was the last one to will a pair of claws onto her hands.

"You didn't need to come, Yuuki," Natsuki growled as they burst from the school and made a dead run down the yard for the shadow that was slowly making its way across the yard.

"And spend another second listening to some stuffy old guy talk about shit that happened years ago? Pass. You can go back, however. We don't need your cripple ass," Nao retorted.

"I'm not cripple!" Natsuki shouted back, baring her teeth.

"Heel, Kuga," the redhead sneered.

"It's not my fault you're better at whor--"

"Enough!" Mai shouted at the pair, shooting them looks. "You two are going to be the death of me, literally! Focus!"

The irony of the orange-haired girl's outburst came in the form of a shadowy appendage slamming into her and making her body fly backwards.

"Speaking of focus," Nao commented as she dodged a similar blow from the monster that was now a stone's throw away.

"Mai!" Mikoto cried in worry as she sprinted to her roommate.

Mai was already getting back to her feet when the swordswoman was next to her. "I'm fine."

Natsuki heard those words in the back of her mind, but her eyes were on her opponent as she dodged a blow. The blob before her was constantly changing shape. Its basic form was a round mess, but it could shift itself to make limbs that could shoot out to strike the four girls. Nao and Natsuki found them constantly on the defensive being the only two in the monster's range. Nao slashed desperately at the blob when it's attacks got closer, but it made easy work of regenerating itself. Natsuki was having similar luck. With twin pistols in hand she shot at any part that came at her, effectively blasting it away. This, however, did not seem to stop another appendage to take the old one's place. After desperately hitting the ground in a sloppy duck, the gunslinger fired up from on her back into the shadow that had struck out at her, severing the arm's-width appendage. Before she could think of standing, another appendage, this one as wide her torso, was falling down on her. Just when she thought she was in for a world of hurt, a swift slash went through the shadow, straight down the center. The raven-haired girl couldn't help but flinch when the two halves slammed into the ground on either side of her, the gash down the center fitting her body perfectly.

Apparently, it didn't look quite so clean from the outside. "Mikoto! Natsuki!" A panicked Mai called out. Flames suddenly slammed through the severed limb on one side of her, and the gunslinger was looking up at a relieved Mai a moment later. "Oh gods, you two scared me."

Natsuki caught a movement to the side, and her arm instinctively moved out and shot at the blob's newest-spawned projection as it went for Mai. "Pay attention," Natsuki scolded as she jumped from her back to her feet effortlessly. Mikoto, seeing Nao in trouble a ways off, scurried away without a word.

Mai nodded, obviously pushing down her embarrassment at her second mess-up. Eager to make up for her mistake, she ordered, "I'll fend off these limb things, you hit the main body. We can't win if it keeps regenerating like that. It's weak spot's probably somewhere on its body."

Natsuki nodded and did just that. She fired at certain key points on the monster, looking for a weakness, but she couldn't seem to find one. Her eyes snapped to her other two companions to see if they'd found something of use. She took note of Nao and Mikoto on the opposite side of the shadow, working in perfect sync as they sliced down the shadowy projections that came for them. One would cut through a limb that went for the other at the same moment that the protected girl destroyed another limb. It reminded the gunslinger of some macabre dance. She was also impressed with Mai. The orange-haired teenager worked furiously to keep the shadow at bay to give Natsuki room to move.

The gunslinger dug in her heels and went back at her task frantically. She didn't know how many shots she fired off before she took a second to vent her frustrations, "It isn't working."

"Find something that does!" Mai demanded as she struggled against the shadow's onslaught. Unfortunately, one of the attacks somehow got through the fire Immortal's defenses, and it knocked the girl off balance.

"Mai!" Natsuki called, abandoning her offensive position to shoot down the appendages now bearing down on her partner. The reckless agenda left Natsuki open to get hit herself, however, and she found herself flying through the air in a second. She landed on her back, sliding through the dirt, and she knew that the shadow was moving in for another attack. Natsuki's mind went into two separate tracks. One controlled her left arm, which fired at the extremities that darted for Mai, the other controlled her right hand, which focused her sights on the shadowy limb that darted in for a follow-up attack. With control and ability unnatural to a normal human being, the gunslinger fired at the two separate locations and each bullet took down a different limb. Mai was up and ready again just as Natsuki's body stopped sliding through the dirt.

Without a word, the orange-haired fighter was again taking over defense for Natsuki as the other girl went back to bearing down on the blob's main body. Out of Natsuki's peripheral vision, she saw a scene that chilled her blood in her veins. Just as Mai had faltered, so did Nao. Her claws struck through a particularly thick limb, but it ignored the hit and slammed square into the redhead. The slip caused Mikoto to get pummeled on by three limbs at once. Natsuki felt like she was moving in slow-motion as her gun hand moved out to assist her allies, but it wasn't going to be enough. Frenetic fingers slammed onto the triggers of her guns, bullets raining out of the weapons. A few bullets took out even fewer targets, but there were too many, and they were too close. Just as hope fled from the gunslinger a familiar flash of red came into view at an ungodly speed. Next thing she knew Midori was standing protectively over her students, an axe in her hands that flashed about with frightening efficiency, severing shadowy appendages left and right. A sigh of relief escaped Natsuki's lips as she moved her attention back to her part of the battle.

Natsuki took a few potshots at a few appendages to give Mai a little extra assistance as Akane's voice flew through the air behind her. "Mai! Natsuki!"

"Akane, help me out!" Mai called back, not daring to look at the girl as she fended off the shadow's continuing attacks. Akane complied, coming up next to the fire Immortal and taking half the other girl's workload.

"Regroup!" Midori's call rang clear through the melee to the separated group. Without a moment of hesitation the groups began moving towards one another. Mai and Midori were soon side-by-side.

"This thing won't die," Natsuki growled as she continued her onslaught of bullets.

"That's 'cause you're useless," Nao offered breathlessly. The fighting seemed to be taking a toll on her body, though she didn't let it affect her performance as she stopped an attack by impaling the offending limb on her claws with the force of it's own blow

"Your commentary isn't helping," Midori growled to the fellow redhead as she slashed down limb after limb.

"Why were you two so damn late, anyway?" Nao growled at the newcomers. "We can't take this thing without some serious firepower."

"We were looking for Youko and Kazuya," Akane explained as she covered up the hole in their defense for Mai so the fire Immortal could have a moment of well-earned reprieve.

"Then where are they?" Nao roared, her exclamation increased in impact as she cut a shadowy projection into ribbons

"Kazuya was badly injured during gym class. Youko had to stay behind to take care of him," Midori explained hesitantly.

"Perfect! Even fate hates us!" Nao said, dodging an attack by a hair's breadth.

"That's not the issue right now," Mai said as she jumped back into the fray, taking out a limb next to Akane. "We need to find a--"

"Tokiha!" A masculine voice called out across the tumult, interrupting Mai mid-sentence.

"Who the devil?" Natsuki shouted in obvious agitation, stopping her calculated shooting to whirled her head about. She witnessed a blonde from her class, Tate, dashing across the field toward the battle. "You idiot! Get the hell out of here!"

Tate ignored the command and practically barreled into the group.

"Yuuichi?" Mai gasped out, losing her focus to stare at the blonde.

"I'm sorry about earlier," Tate said suddenly.

Natsuki raised a brow as she paused to listen, curious as to what the boy was apologizing for.

"This is neither the time nor the place!" Midori roared out. Her eyes flicked to the orange-haired fighter and a frantic call of "Mai," escaped her throat.

Said girl whipped her head back to the battle just in time to get an shadowy extremity to the chest.

"Tokiha!" Tate shouted as the girl was torpedoed backwards. The boy moved to catch the form, and was knocked back to the ground for the effort, though he now held Mai protectively.

Before anyone could say or do anything, a blinding light burst from the pair. Blinded, Natsuki instinctively hit the dirt, and felt a rush of air go past her as one of the shadow's attacks just missed her. The light was gone in mere moments, and it appeared as if the other Immortals had taken similar defensive tactics when they were visually impaired. The gunslinger snuck a glance back to Mai, only to see her standing with Tate behind her. Nothing was different except for the rings around her wrists and ankles, which were now burning with fire, and the glowing red marks that now adorned her face. It Natsuki took a moment to realize that the orange-haired girl was floating._ 'Whow,'_ was definitely the group's collective thought.

Mai grit her teeth, and before a word could be uttered, a flame was suddenly engulfing her levitating form. Tate gasped and took a staggering step back from the fire, not sure what was going on. Midori, however, apparently knew exactly what was happening from the unsurprised look on her face.

Mai's body shot forward in a startling display of pure speed. Her flaming figure acted as a human missile as she, fire and all, tore through the shadow, straight down the center. The monster was a roaring inferno in moments, and it slumped to the ground, slowly disappearing. Mai floated in midair, on the other side of the dieing monster.

"The Immortal has met her Mortal," The redheaded leader whispered, though everyone with the exception of Mai heard her clearly.

Natsuki just stared, completely humbled by the sight.

* * *

A gentle breeze swept across the Fuuka High School grounds. Only a little bit earlier that day this very campus was the location of a fierce battle that came to a fiery end. Mai and the others had gone back to class after the fight, save for one Natsuki Kuga. The gunslinger, knowing that she was in for a full day of listening to 'Mai's so awesome' after her display, opted to skip classes for the remainder of the day. That was why she sat cross-legged between the roots of a tree just off from the dorms, hidden from prying eyes and far enough away that she wouldn't be heard strumming the guitar in her grasp.

Her hand mechanically picked at the strings, playing a slow, peaceful tune while she thought back on the fire Immortal's display. _'Tate's her Mortal… can't say I'm terribly surprised. But… wow, what power. Akane and Midori aren't nearly as impressive with their Mortals as she was.'_ Her fingers faltered on the strings as another thought came to her. _'I'm falling behind.'_

Natsuki shook her head to get her thoughts back in order. _'No, that's not important. There are much more pressing matters at hand, like the convenient occupation of a certain pair of Mortals. That was no coincidence, but what's going on? Is someone after us, or are the shadows getting smarter, coming up with tactics?'_ Emerald eyes narrowed in thought. _'Ugh, this isn't my thing. Let Midori figure out what's going on. She obviously thinks something's up since she said she was going to go talk to Kazuya and find out exactly what happened. She'll get it taken care of.'_

From her position, sitting against her tree, Natsuki heard the soft footfalls of another person approaching her hiding place. She stifled a groan. The Immortal had no urge to talk to anyone. She was surprised when the footsteps stopped nearby, but the approaching person never showed themselves to the gunslinger. Instead, she heard the person stop on the opposite side of the tree and lean against the tree's trunk. Natsuki didn't need to look around the tree to know who was on the other side of it; this same ritual had been played out more than once.

Natsuki's fingers ceased their strumming and she paused a moment to think of a song to play for her audience._ 'I can think of one that's appropriate for the both of us,'_ the girl thought as her hands went to begin the song's intro. The tune was slow, and sounded melancholy in it's notes. Natsuki began to sing in a solemnly mellow voice, a tinge of sadness in her tone to match the guitar.

_From the air I see your loneliness_

_You carry on despite your fear_

_Inside a box you keep your sanity_

_And it will never seem clear… to me._

_Over the hills, the light, it flows_

_It shows the angels laughing_

_But where is the love that we're supposed to find?_

_Lost in a maze of games so very dark and overwhelming_

_Lost in these thoughts that seem to rule my mind._

Natsuki swallowed down the lump in her throat that was fast forming. She loved the song, but it always brought out feelings and emotions she didn't care to feel. If she was alone she would've ended the song there, but she needed to play it as much for her companion as for herself, so she trudged on.

_A simple spell cast is broken through_

_The force of life decides to bend._

_You lay below the sacred stormy skies_

_And you will write the end… for me._

_Over the hills, the light, it flows_

_It shows the angels laughing_

_But where is the love that we're supposed to find?_

_Lost in a maze of games so very dark and overwhelming_

_Lost in these thoughts that seem to rule my mind._

The gunslinger's fingers worked in steady harmony with her voice as she sang. The words and rhythm came so naturally from her that anyone listening would swear it was a professional recording. She felt her emotions pouring out into the words, laying bare her inner turmoil to her silent listener. To Natsuki, this was a more honest form of confession, better than any words she could've came up with. The tune of a song and the emotions in her voice portrayed everything perfectly.

_The door will close and I will be denied_

_A dagger thrust into my chest_

_You claim yourself to the victory_

_But it is I… who will rest in peace._

_Over the hills, the light, it flows_

_It shows the angels laughing_

_But where is the love that we're supposed to find?_

_Lost in a maze of games so very dark and overwhelming_

_Lost in these thoughts that seem to rule my mind._

_Over the hills, the light, it flows_

_It shows the angels laughing_

_But where is the love that we're supposed to find?_

_Lost in a maze of games so very dark and overwhelming_

_Lost in these thoughts that seem to rule my mind._

_My mind…_

Guitarist and guitar fell silent, soaking up the aftereffects of the emotional song. Silence consumed the pair on either side of the tree for many moments, but Natsuki's companion was the first to speak.

"That was beautiful," the lilting voice of a certain Student Council President commented. Natsuki could tell from the tone that there was a small smile gracing the girl's lips.

"Thanks," Natsuki said back as she rested her head on the tree. "I think of you whenever I listen to it."

"Oh? Natsuki thinks about me?"

Busted. "Uh… um… I… Well, it's just so… you." Natsuki could feel her face burning up. _'Damn woman always throws me off, ugh.'_

Shizuru chose that moment to poke her head around the trunk of the tree. She grinned when she saw exactly what she expected to see from that comment: a blushing Natsuki. She just giggled, but didn't move or say anything.

Natsuki craned her neck to look at the brunette. At the giggle she rolled her eyes, trying to play off her embarrassment, and patted the spot next to her. "C'mere, unless you intend to stand behind me all day."

"Perhaps I would if there wasn't a tree in the way of my view," the shameless brunette said as she moved about the tree and sat next to Natsuki, an old, thick root separating the pair. Natsuki noted, to her excitement, that rather than sit back on her feet as was proper, her companion dropped her façade and sat in a casual, cross-legged fashion.

"How're things in the school?" The Immortal asked, diverting the subject from Shizuru's teasing.

"Exactly what you expected, I'm sure," The brunette said.

Natsuki hummed in thought, then thoughtlessly began strumming her guitar, tunes working through her fingers though her mind was on the conversation. "Why are you out here?"

"It's a beautiful summer day, why would I not?" Shizuru asked as she watched deft fingers work over the strings of the guitar.

"Because it's mid-school day and you're the President."

"Exactly why it's okay for me to be out here," the brunette countered with a smile.

"Some role model you are," Natsuki jested.

"I try," Shizuru said without missing a beat. "Besides, it's my job to make sure that the student body is collectively exemplary. When one of my students is skipping it's my sworn duty to reprimand said student."

"Doing great with the reprimanding so far," the gunslinger noted.

"Haruka is admittedly better at scolding than I."

Natsuki laughed at that. She allowed herself to bask in the easy air between her and her companion, her best friend. They sat in companionable silence while the guitar melody filled in the spaces between.

'_The melody was more subdued when I was walking over,'_ Shizuru noted curiously. _'Now it's quicker, more energetic. Do you realize how expressive you are, Natsuki?'_

Natsuki suddenly stopped in her strumming and looked at Shizuru with wide eyes. The brunette raised a brow at the look she was being given, but it clicked when her companion spoke up. "I promised you lessons! I totally forgot." She paused and looked down at her now silent guitar. "Would you like to start now?"

Shizuru tapped a finger to her chin thoughtfully. Go back to class or play guitar with Natsuki? The choice was obvious. "I would love to."

Natsuki's features lit up at the words, and she immediately handed over the instrument and her pick. Shizuru took the items and looked down at her now filled hands with blinking eyes. She tried to situate herself properly with the guitar, but it was all awkward and wrong. Without a word the raven-haired guitarist stood and kneeled in front of her friend. She took the guitar in hand and, after a moment of thought, situated it properly on Shizuru's lap.

"Hold it like this," Natsuki said as she took hold of the brunette's left hand and placed it with the proper gripping on the guitar's neck. The gunslinger was so focused on the placement of Shizuru's fingers that she missed the Student Council President's surprised and elated face from the sudden contact. Natsuki moved back, looking proud, just in time to miss the brunette's lapse of composure. "Yeah, just like that," Natsuki said, nodding in approval.

The pair went over the basics in record time, and Shizuru was soon playing short tunes and beaming whenever her raven-haired companion would praise her or give her a grin of satisfaction. Before either really knew it, school was out. If not for the loud hum of conversation coming from excited students, they probably would've never noticed.

Shizuru stopped mid-tune to peer around the thick tree trunk that hide them from plain sight. Students were indeed making their way to the dorms and milling about the yard. "Ara, what happened to the day?"

"Sorry," Natsuki said bashfully from her position sitting across from Shizuru. "I didn't mean to waste your time like that."

The brunette turned her eyes back to her companion and smiled fondly. "It was not a waste, Natsuki. Unfortunately, I do have a Student Council meeting today, otherwise I would love to spend the rest of my day with you."

Natsuki seemed to lose the beaten puppy look with that comment, and shot the brunette a happy look. Shizuru could practically see the raven-haired wonder's metaphorical tail wagging. The Student Council President moved to her feet then, Natsuki following her lead. The brunette returned the guitar and pick to their owner, the former was slung over a shoulder while the latter went back onto the necklace around the gunslinger's neck.

"Perhaps we could pick up where we left off some other time?" Shizuru asked as her companion situated her gear.

Natsuki nodded silently, but the look on her face was distracted. The brunette felt her heart drop at that look._ 'Does she not want to meet up again?'_ Was her first, ever-so-pessimistic thought. She watched the Immortal stare at the ground wordlessly for a long moment, shifting her feet in the grass.

"Well… I hope to see you soon. Goodbye, Natsuki." The brunette's voice was a bit unsure, and the sharp-eared gunslinger picked up on it immediately.

"Wait!" She said suddenly, before she could think about it. "I… um…" crap, now she had to ask, even if she was deathly nervous. "Do you think… would you like me to walk you there?"

Shizuru's face brightened, but Natsuki was still studying her shoes and didn't see the change.

"I mean… I have nothing better to do," the raven-haired girl continued nervously. "So I--"

"Natsuki," the soft Kyoto-ben interrupted.

Emerald orbs rose to meet crimson ones. "Yes?"

"I would love it if you walked me there."

Natsuki grinned and immediately began moving. "Then c'mon, I don't need Haruka blaming me for you showing up late or something."

Shizuru complied, smiling at her guitar-toting friend as they stepped out from behind the shelter of their tree and out into the open. I took only a minute for attention to go to the pair. The elegant, popular Student Council President walking side by side with the rebel of the Immortals? Definitely an eye-catching situation.

The looks didn't go unnoticed by the raven-haired fighter. "I wish people would find something else to stare at," she said loudly as she glared down a small group.

"I apologize, Natsuki," the brunette said more quietly. "Do you still want to accompany me?" The hesitation in her question was almost unnoticeable.

"Even more so now!" Was the energetic reply. "I can't let you go unguarded while all these perverts undress you with your eyes, now can I?" Natsuki shot her friend a sly smile.

Shizuru returned the smile, feeling comforted by her friend's protective, if not joking, nature.

"So what is this meeting about?" Natsuki asked, changing the topic.

"The upcoming Masquerade."

"The what?"

"Don't tell me you haven't heard about the dance this month?"

"Okay, I won't tell you."

"I thought even you would catch wind of it," Shizuru said with a shake of her head and a light giggle. "The students are buzzing about it."

"Well, you know me and my social network."

Shizuru paused. "Granted."

"So as Student Council Pres, it's your job to enlighten the ignorant," Natsuki said smartly.

"Gladly," Shizuru smiled. "It's actually scheduled for next weekend. You know what a masquerade is, yes?"

"Of course."

"Well it's going to be a semi-formal affair; dresses, dress shirts and slacks, maybe a tuxedo, the like. A mask is required attire, though those will actually be supplied at the door if you don't already have one. It's going to be on Saturday night, starting at seven." Shizuru paused to give her companion a long look. "You'll be there, won't you?"

"Will you?"

"It's required for the Student Council President to attend."

"I'll… think about it," Natsuki said slowly.

Shizuru suppressed the urge to frown. The Lone Wolf of Fuuka wasn't known for making public appearances. Natsuki's hesitation no doubt signaled a keeping of that tradition. She wanted to beg her friend to come, but her pride only allowed her a, "I would love to see you there."

Natsuki hummed noncommittally. A thoughtful silence stretched between the two until something caught the attention of the gunslinger. She looked over her shoulder cautiously, and nearly growled. "Were you aware you have a following?" The husky voice asked quietly, glaring at the group of fans that had apparently been following the pair until this point, seeming to be trying to go undetected as they dashed behind trees, bushes, even other students.

Shizuru glanced over her shoulder, causing some of the tailing students to freeze or duck for cover. "They could be your following."

"I don't have fans."

"You have no idea how wrong you are."

Natsuki blinked a few times and gave her friend a questioning look. "Do you know something I don't?"

"Only that Natsuki Kuga has quite the fan club. I'm sure they're swooning at the sight of you carrying a guitar about as we speak." Mentally she added, _'oh, how I would love to eliminate them.'_

An audible growl came from deep in the Immortal's throat. Apparently, a few of the fans caught the sound, for a handful of followers dropped off from their mission immediately. It was then that the pair entered the school and made their way down the sparsely populated halls. Natsuki was silently examining the hall behind them to see if the stalkers had followed them in, while Shizuru giggled happily at her overprotective friend.

'_The Lone Wolf is terribly protective of her pack members, isn't she.'_ Shizuru thought blissfully when the raven-haired girl seemed satisfied that there was no longer a following and turned her eyes back to the front. They were at the Student Council room much sooner than either girl wanted.

"Thank you for the armed escort," Shizuru half-joked as she went to open the door to the room. "We'll pick up the lessons another time, I hope?"

This time there was no hesitation when the gunslinger gave an affirmative answer.

"I can't wait," the brunette said quietly as she opened the door. "Until then, be safe, Natsuki."

"See you, Shizuru," Natsuki replied, catching only a smile from her crimson-eyed friend before the girl was inside the Student Council room and closing the door.

Natsuki stared at the door a minute as she allowed her fast-beating heart to relax._ 'How can you affect me so effortlessly?'_ The gunslinger slowly backed away from the door as the hum of voices came from past the portal. Not wanting to be accused of eavesdropping, she began walking to nowhere in particular.

'_A Masquerade… with masks and dancing… the perfect place to take advantage of Shizuru! Crap, what if some perverts do something and I'm not there to back her up? It'd be my fault if she fell into the clutches of some dirty fan girls… or boys for that matter. Damn it! I have to go to it. Should I learn how to dance if I'm going? What if Shizuru wanted to dance? Wait, no! You're going there just to make sure nothing happens to her, not to dance. She won't even know I'm there… yeah. That's the perfect plan! I'll just chill on the sidelines and watch out for perverts. Maybe I should enlist Yuuki's help? Perverts are her forte. No… knowing her she'd do something just to screw with me. I'm on my own on this one.'_ Natsuki grinned, having a game plan. She exited the school and breathed in a deep breath of the afternoon air. Fresh air was a rejuvenating presence to the Immortal, and summer air was no exception.

'_Back on track,'_ she thought after a moment of walking in the warm air. _'What should I wear? Something I can fight in, so dresses are out of the question. But… I don't own a tux.'_ Natsuki involuntarily cringed. _'Nor do I want to. Maybe I could get away with jeans and a T-shirt? Would I get kicked out for that? That would totally ruin my plan. I don't know! I'm not good at this. Maybe I should get some clothing help? Yuuki's still out of the question. Midori? No, she's as hopeless as I am. Youko seems like the kind of person to know that sort of thing, but she's always in those lab coats… so I wouldn't know. Damn. Mikoto's a lost cause. Mai? Eh, she's probably my best bet, and I know she'd jump at the chance to have me dress-up.'_ Deciding the sooner she got the affair over with the better, the Immortal turned and headed straight for the dorms, where she assumed she would find Mai.

On her way she kept looking over her shoulder to see if she could spot these fans Shizuru insisted she had. She wanted to fall over when she did indeed see a person or two ogling her as she went by. The gunslinger picked up her pace a bit and soon found herself in front of Mai and Mikoto's shared dorm room. In her desperation to get away from any prying eyes that may have still been following her, she burst into the dorm without knocking or calling. She froze halfway through the doorway.

The dorm room was in a state of disarray. The couch was flipped over, chairs were everywhere, the table was in the living room, the TV was broken in the kitchen, and it looked like there were a few broken plates in random places on the floor. That, however, paled in comparison to the sight of the room's occupants. Mikoto stood in the doorway to the kitchen, wide eyes staring with her mouth half open at the pair in the middle of the floor. Mai lay on her back, her eyes as wide as Mikoto's, with a frozen Tate on all fours above her. All in all, it was a compromising position and an awkward situation to walk into. The four room occupants stared at one another for a few long moments before Mai broke the silence.

"It's not what it looks like!"

Mai's words snapped Natsuki from her trance, and she took a step back, out of the doorway. "I can come back later if I'm interrupting."

"No! Get in here and shut the door!" Mai shouted, still under a frozen Tate. She watched Natsuki comply before snapping her gaze to the catatonic male. "And get off me, pervert!"

"Wha-what? I'm not a pervert!" He shouted back, though he didn't move. Mistake.

The next moment he was on his back with the tip of a claymore threatening his neck. A very pissed Mikoto stood over him. "She said to get off her," the swordswoman growled.

Tate gulped and apologized.

Mai sat up, ignoring the scene next to her. She blushing madly as she turned to look at Natsuki. "I swear, nothing was happening."

Natsuki cast a look around the destroyed room and raised a disbelieving eyebrow. "Must've been a whole lot of nothing."

"I was chasing him around! He was being an ass!" Mai explained.

"Sexually?"

"Natsuki!" Mai yelled.

"Yes?"

Mai huffed in annoyance. The gunslinger made her way next to the orange-haired Immortal and offered her hand. The girl took it and Natsuki helped her stand without a word. After dusting herself off and taking a moment to nurse her pride, Mai looked back to Natsuki. "I was just making some ramen for Mikoto and Tate, would you like some?"

Natsuki hesitated. She was here for something, after all, not to mingle, but she had trouble asking for favors. "I was actually hoping to get your help with something..."

Mai raised her eyebrows, surprise written across her features. "You actually want my help?"

"Yeah, gonna make something of it?" She growled back.

"No, not at all," Mai quickly defended.

"Mai!" A frantic male voice called.

Violet and green eyes turned to Tate and Mikoto to see that the pair still hadn't moved. The orange-haired cook shot Tate an apologetic look before calling out, "Mikoto, let him up."

The swordswoman did as she was told, though she looked far from happy about it. Tate stood up and dusted himself off. "I'm going to… um… go to the bathroom?"

"Don't get lost," Mikoto growled.

Natsuki suppressed the urge to gape at the oddly-hostile first year. She'd never heard Mikoto take on a tone like that, nor a look so serious, outside of fighting shadows. The normally-alert gunslinger hardly even registered Tate swiftly making his way out of the living room and into the connecting hall.

"Um… anyway," Mai stuttered as she took her eyes from the retreating boy and back to Natsuki. "What did you need?"

Natsuki shifted her weight from one foot to the other, struggling to keep her features neutral. "I… need some help with an outfit for the Masquerade next weekend. I don't know… what to wear."

Mai's face went from confused to excited in less than a second. "You're actually asking me to help you pick out a dress?" She asked hopefully.

"No!"

Mai's hopeful look fell.

"Well, not a dress… something I can move around in, like slacks or something."

The happiness was back on the teenager's face, though not in as much force as before. "I can definitely do that!" Mai said with a grin.

"Really?" Natsuki asked, in both suspicion and hope.

"Of course! I'll make you the gem of Fuuka!"

"Um… I don--"

"I can't wait to get started! We'll need to go to the mall and shop. I wonder what kind of color you would look good in. I should call Aoi! She's good with this sort of thing. She can come! Maybe Chie'll come too! Oh, Natsuki, this is going so much fun!" Mai burst out, practically jumping in excitement.

"Wait, what? Why do they--"

"Thanks so much for coming to me, Natsuki! I'm so happy!" Mai interrupted again, latching onto the gunslinger in a tight hug.

Natsuki groaned. She knew when to just give in.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Yes, Chapter 3 is finished! I've got to say that I'm getting really excited with this story. I didn't even dream of the support and encouragement that has just flooded my way. Thanks so much to all of the story's readers and I hope what I have planned for the future meets with everyone's approval. Self-proofed again, so any mistakes are mine and mine alone. Sorry for any typos you may find.

I'm not sure if anyone's actually interested, but I know I love listening to author-suggested music. I just so happened to run across a song while I proofed this that I realized fits frighteningly well with the chapter. If you're curious it's Falling Down by Atreyu.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sunrise, Mai Hime/Otome, or any of the characters in this story.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

There was something wrong, she just couldn't put her finger on it. She paced her dorm room a few times before going back to her window. On the surface, everything was as it always had been. The students had gone to sleep and the school was empty. Empty. That was exactly the problem. It was too empty, too peaceful, too quiet. There was always something going on in the dorms, but tonight it was like someone had gone out of their way to make sure the school was sickeningly dead.

The peace was making her itch, making her nervous. Her instincts screamed to her to do something, to go somewhere, anywhere. Instinct won out. Natsuki dashed from her dorm room in jeans, sneakers, and a brown, hooded sweatshirt, out into the hallway. The indoor hall was empty and freezing cold. _'Cold? It may be the air-conditioner season, but this is a little ridiculous.'_ The warning signs were all there. Something was definitely first reflex was to run off into the yard, weapons ready and gung-ho, but Midori's lecture from the last time she had done so still rung in her ears. With a frustrated growl the gunslinger turned down the hall to Mai's room.

She reached the door and nearly barged in, but stopped herself when she remember what she'd walked into the last time she did so. She opted to knock, albeit hard. She waited a minute, but no answer came forth.

"Mai?" She yelled at the door, rapping on it again.

Nothing.

Gritting her teeth, the Immortal growled and went to open the door. It wouldn't budge. '_Locked?' _Subtlety was one of Natsuki's strong suits, so she did what many a practiced burglar would do: she took a few steps back, squared her shoulders and tried to batter it down with a charge and a roar. She bounced off the seemingly flimsy door as if she'd rammed a brick wall. Cursing and rubbing her injured shoulder, Natsuki backed up again and examined the door.

'_Not even a dent? No way.'_ Warning bells were going off in the Immortal's head. Twin guns appeared in her hands and she cast the hallway a suspicious look. '_What the hell's going on?'_ Slowly one hand went up to take a shot at the door. She aimed for the middle of the portal and fired. The bullet ricocheted off the barrier, and if not for Natsuki's abnormal reflexes, she would've taken the bullet in the chest. She dodged to the side just in time, but a thin line of blood was proof of her failure as it trickled down her nicked shoulder.

Natsuki winced. _'That actually hurt,'_ she realized with a sick feeling in her stomach. _'So is this real after all?'_

All thought processes stopped when a sweet, lilting voice cut through the air like the bullet that had just hit her. "Natsuki should be more careful."

The Immortal's head snapped to look to her right, and there stood Shizuru Fujino in the light colored top and brown skirt of her school uniform. Natsuki spun her body around and looked at her best friend with relief. "Shizuru! Thank the gods someone else is around! There's something really weird going on. You're the--"

Shizuru interrupted the frantic gunslinger with a gentle shush, making the raven-haired girl fall silent as if under a spell. The brunette gave her companion a sweet smile as she strolled toward to the silenced female. Natsuki gave her a searching look that was only interrupted when she realized how close Shizuru was getting. Eyebrows went up in surprise, and an unasked question was written on her face. The brunette ignored the look she was getting and came so close to Natsuki that their chests lightly touched.

Natsuki's breath hitched at the contact, and she stared at Shizuru in surprise. The gunslinger took a slow step back and questioned, "what're you doing?"

The question was ignored and Shizuru took a step forward to close the distance her companion had made.

Natsuki retreated again, two steps this time. "Shizuru?"

"Na-tsu-ki," the brunette said playfully as she took two steps to match the Immortal's. "Where are you going?"

'_Not her too… whatever's happening is messing with her…' _Natsuki took another step back only to realize she was backed into what felt like a wall. Her head snapped to the side to see that there was indeed a barrier behind her. _'That wasn't there before!'_ Her thoughts were raging in her head, only to be interrupted when she felt Shizuru again close the distance and press her body lightly against the gunslinger.

"Isn't this what you want, Na-tsu-ki?" The chestnut-haired beauty asked with a little pout.

Natsuki gulped.

* * *

Shizuru's attention was snapped from her work when a rapid knocking slammed into her dorm room door. The Student Council President blinked up from her paper, surprised by the erratic sound coming from the portal. "Coming," the girl said as she pushed her chair from her desk and made her way to the door. The sight that greeted her when she opened the door was a once in a lifetime view.

Before her was the always calm and composed Yukino Kikukawa panting and hunched over in her doorway. "President… please… trouble."

"Yukino! What's wrong? Please come in and rest, let me get you--"

"No time! You need to get… to the nurse's office!" She took a long, deep breath before continuing. "Midori sent me. We have to move, I'll explain everything on the way."

Shizuru nodded in a show of comprehension and picked up her keys from an end table next to her door. Without another wasted moment she stepped out into the hall, closing and locking her door behind her. With urgency the Student Council President had never seen from her younger subordinate, Yukino began moving to exit the dorms and get to the school building across the campus.

"Tate Yuuichi found Mai Tokiha and Mikoto Minagi passed out in their dorm rooms," the younger brunette began. "He attempted to wake them, but found that he couldn't. He went to the room of their neighbors, Akane Higurashi and Aoi Senoh, to try to get some assistance, but there was no reply when he knocked or called. He got the same results at the door of Natsuki Kuga, their other neighbor."

'_Something's wrong with Natsuki?'_ Shizuru inferred, praying she was wrong. _'No, she didn't say anything was wrong with her, don't assume things.'_

Yukino's voice filtered through Shizuru's thoughts as the mousy second year continued. "Ms. Sugiura happened to be on her way to have a talk with Ms. Higurashi and bumped into Mr. Yuuichi. He enlisted her assistance, and upon examination of the Kuga and Higurashi-Senoh dorm rooms, Ms. Kuga and Ms. Higurashi were in a similar state of unconsciousness as the other two Immortals; Ms. Senoh was not in the dorm. The four were taken to Ms. Sagisawa immediately and remain in a unconscious state even now. Ms. Sugiura, fearing that her team was being targeted, went to check on the only remaining member who was yet unaccounted for, Nao Yuuki. She returned with information that Ms. Yuuki is missing, and no one knows where she's gone."

Shizuru felt her calm demeanor cracking at the mention of Natsuki's state. She could handle a crisis, but not when her best friend was on the receiving end of it. "What's being done now?" Shizuru asked after a moment of mulling over the wave of information.

"Ms. Sagisawa is working to try to discern what has caused the state of the four Immortals, but has yet to find anything out."

"I see…" Shizuru said quietly as the pair entered the school and headed straight for the nurse's office. Without realizing it, Shizuru picked up her pace, making Yukino practically run to keep up with her President. The pair made good time to the nurse's office, and burst into the room. Inside were six beds, four of which were occupied by one of the afflicted teenagers. Youko was working over Mikoto while Midori tapped rapidly on a keyboard. The two conscious woman looked up when the pair burst in, but almost immediately went back to work when they saw who it was.

"We've got good news and bad news," Midori spoke up, not bothering with a greeting. "Good news is, they're all alive, and show no signs of that changing. Bad news is we can't figure out what's going on."

Shizuru walked into the room, deep in thought, with Yukino close on her tail. She watched as Youko finished working with Mikoto and moved to the next girl in line, Natsuki. Shizuru felt like her heart was being clawed out of her chest upon seeing her friend twitching and panting in her sleep.

Youko calmly went about her duty for a moment before she stopped dead. Her breath caught in her throat a few moments before she softly called Midori.

"Find something?" The redhead asked excitedly, looking up from her computer.

"Was Natsuki's left shoulder injured when you brought her here?" The doctor questioned.

"No, why?" Midori asked cautiously.

"It is now," Youko whispered, but it sounded like a scream to the distraught Shizuru's ears. Immediately she looked at the patient's shoulder and saw what had the young woman so shaken. A line of red was soaking through the white sweatshirt that Natsuki wore under her yellow vest.

Youko immediately went to work, removing Natsuki's vest and sweatshirt and tossing them to the floor, leaving the girl with only her bra to cover the necessities. "Midori," Youko called in a commanding voice. "Check the other girls, look for signs of discomfort or wounds."

The redhead did as she was told, while Youko continued her examination of this newly-found wound. After a moment the doctor's face paled. "Ice…" she mumbled.

"What?" Midori asked from her position over Mai as she looked over at the young woman.

"The wound is splintered in specks of ice. It's like the wounds that Natsuki's guns produce. Did she shoot herself on accident?"

"But why wasn't her sweatshirt damaged? Surely if she shot herself her clothes would've been damaged as well," Shizuru pointed out as she picked up the article of clothing in question and examined it closely.

"She could've changed," Midori supplied.

"Midori!" Youko suddenly shouted, jumping back from her examination of Natsuki at the sight of something.

Midori's eyes widened. "Those markings weren't there before." Shizuru took her eyes from the slightly bloodied top to Natsuki, and immediately saw what Midori referred to. Three long, claw like marks had appeared on Natsuki's face. The gunslinger's hands were twitching, and her face looked like it had begun to wince, only to stop mid-movement.

"Something's injuring her," Youko realized in distraught tones.

"Mai too," Midori said suddenly. All eyes went to Mai to see Midori examining Mai's knuckles, which had somehow gotten scrapped.

Youko gritted her teeth and moved from Natsuki to go check on Akane. Yukino wordlessly moved to Mikoto and began to examine the girl. The mousy brunette gave Shizuru a meaningful look and flicked her eyes to Natsuki, as if to say 'I know you want to see to her. I'm giving you an excuse.'

Shizuru smiled at Yukino and mouthed a silent 'thank you' before moving to Natsuki's side. Normally, the view of the gunslinger clad in nothing but a skirt and bra would've been a dream come true for the brunette, but what she saw now broke her heart. Natsuki's face was frightened and confused, her feet and hands were twitching and the injured shoulder would occasionally flinch. Moving on urges and not conscious thought, Shizuru slipped her hand on top of one of Natsuki's. To her surprise the hand under her own seemed to slowly calm until it stopped in its twitching altogether. _'Does that mean they're sensitive to what's happening around them, despite being unconscious?'_

Haruka and Reito came into the room then, led by Tate. Haruka began yelling, demanding information, but Shizuru heard none of it. She was completely focused on getting Natsuki back. Slowly she leaned down and stopped only when her lips were inches from Natsuki's ear. "Natsuki," the brunette whispered. "Natsuki, please, wake up."

* * *

Natsuki flinched as Shizuru's nails raked across her face. One moment Shizuru was trying to seduce her, the next she was attacking her. "What the _fuck_ is going on?" Natsuki roared as she pushed the suddenly hostile Student Council President away from her.

Shizuru stumbled back, but caught her balance quickly, and gave Natsuki a hurt look. "Do you not want me after all?" She asked, her eyes seeming near tears.

'_What the… she just attacked me and now she's cry? Bipolar much?' _The gunslinger thought, completely baffled. "Whatever the hell's going on, it isn't right!" She yelled as she brought her guns to bear and aimed them at the brunette. "You probably aren't even Shizuru! Where is she? What's going on?"

"Why is Natsuki pointing those dreadful things at me?" The brunette asked, a tear rolling down her cheek. She took a step forward.

"Stay back!" Natsuki demanded as she shook her guns once to back up her command. "Stay away from me!"

A tear went down Shizuru's other cheek and the look on her face was completely lost. "Why are you doing this, love?"

Natsuki froze at the title of 'love'. Shizuru took the opportunity to continue her trek back to Natsuki. By the time the Immortal could think to move again, Shizuru was against her, her delicate fingers pushing Natsuki's hands, and in turn weapons, down and away from her. The movement was like admitting defeat to the gunslinger, and all the energy left her, causing her muscles to slack. _'I could never hurt Shizuru,'_ she realized.

Shizuru smiled and brought her face near Natsuki's. Ruby pierced emerald as the brunette whispered, "I knew you loved me."

Natsuki's eyes shot open, and she watched as Shizuru slowly took her face from in front of Natsuki and down to her neck. Natsuki's breath caught in her throat when she felt Shizuru breathe on her skin, quickly followed by a sensual kiss._ 'Love her?'_ Her thoughts were cut off by another tender kiss. Natsuki's instincts, which she'd relied on so often for her decisions, seemed split between ravaging the alluring brunette before her and shooting her through the skull. _'This is wrong,'_ she told herself, _'this isn't Shizuru.' _As soon as the thought processed in her mind, through the thickening haze of desire, Shizuru's tender kisses stopped, and sharp teeth latched onto her skin. Natsuki cried out in pain. Shizuru's teeth dug hard into the sensitive flesh of the gunslinger's neck, in a bite so fierce that none could mistake it for a love nip. _'She's trying to tear out my throat!'_ Natsuki thought in horror as survival instinct conquered libido. She pushed herself away from her attacker, painfully ripping her neck from Shizuru's maw. She struggled to keep the now thrashing, feral brunette away from her.

"_Natsuki,"_ Kyoto-ben cooed. At first Natsuki thought it was the Shizuru who was currently trying to feast upon her jugular, but she realized that it was another Shizuru when the voice called again. "_Natsuki, please, wake up." _The lilt rang through her mind, and it was soon accompanied by the sound of music.

'_A flute?'_ Natsuki wondered as she listened to the high-pitched notes of a wind instrument play through her head. The brunette before her struggled against her arms as the music steadily increased in volume until it was roaring in her ears. The sound deafened her, causing her to be distracted just long enough for the attacking Shizuru to get past Natsuki's defending hands and latch onto Natsuki's already injured shoulder. The black-haired girl roared in pain as teeth met the bleeding groove of her bullet wound. The shrieking sounds of the flute and the agonizing pain in her bleeding neck and shoulder overwhelmed her senses and she felt herself lost in the pain.

"_Please… come back to me,"_ Shizuru's desperate, pleading voice broke through the agony just long enough for Natsuki to regain herself.

'_I'm trying!'_ She thought as she ignored the torment befalling her shoulder and tried to will away the flute music, which she assumed to be the root of her problem. She was succeeding, and she felt the world about her waiver, but suddenly the tune changed and rocked her back into the dream, the illusion, full force. Natsuki soon found she couldn't focus long enough with outside stimulants assaulting her nerves.

"_Don't leave me, Natsuki. I'm begging you."_ Shizuru's word's didn't affect Natsuki nearly as much as the way they were spoken. She sounded utterly afraid, on the verge of tears.

Natsuki howled out a sound so primal she wasn't sure it had actually come from her, for no better reason than to physically distract herself from her shoulder and give her a mental boost to fight off the flute. It worked at first, and she mentally quieted the music to a near whisper. Suddenly the attacking brunette unlatched from the gunslinger's bleeding shoulder. As if sensing Natsuki's impending victory, the hostile girl cooed in the distracted girl's ear, "Natsuki… you're getting further away. Don't leave me all alone."

Not sure which voice was in her head and which voice was the true Shizuru, the raven-haired fighter involuntarily ceased in her battle of wills. She was completely confused. Where was she, what was going on, and why was this happening?

"Yes… stay with me, my Immortal. We can truly live forever… here… _together_."

'_Forever?'_ Natsuki questioned in her mind as the flute steadily gained in volume yet again. Her eyes closed as her thoughts continue. _'Forever seems… nice… as long as it's with you…'_

"_Please, wake up, Natsuki! Life isn't worth anything to me without you there!"_ The accented voice of the real Shizuru got through to Natsuki's clouded mind for a final time. The desperation in her tones broke the Immortal's heart.

Emerald eyes shot wide open and looked into crimson eyes before her. The blood-colored orbs met the opposing pair levelly before a snarl came from the throat underneath them. Shizuru again attacked, but this time was stopped by a strong hand to her throat. The image of her hand around that fragile neck alone caused the raven-haired girl to inwardly cringe, but she needed a chance to focus. She didn't tighten her grip to suffocate her enemy, even when hands moved to claw at the offending hand, instead she expertly grabbed the two thin wrists with her free hand, successfully holding the attacks down. The brunette began thrashing and kicking, but Natsuki ignored the movements completely.

She was deep in her mind, fighting back at the flute with a wall of red anger. Anger for all the confusion she felt at that moment; anger at herself for hurting the girl before her, even if she was a fake; anger for being thrown into this living nightmare without anything to warn her; but most of all, anger for the hurt Shizuru so perfectly conveyed through her distressed voice, the lilt that always seemed so calm and composed that now broke under waves of stress and anxiety.

The red wall finally silenced the music that haunted her mind, and Natsuki was torn from her dream world. She found herself laying on a cot, her eyes clenched shut, and teeth gritted. Her senses came back to her slowly. She was aware of voices, most obvious among them a yelling Haruka. She smelled a familiar scent of lavender and felt a pressure on her hand. Erratic breathing blew into her ear, causing chills to run down her spine. Slowly her eyes opened to find Shizuru desperately clinging to her hand and her lips practically pressed against her ear. The crimson orbs were closed tightly, but the calm expression that was omnipresent on the face of the Student Council President had evaporated, replaced by a frightened teenager who bit her bottom lip to hold back her rising tears.

Heat spread like wildfire through the now conscious Immortal as she gazed at the girl, both from fury at seeing her so vulnerable and elation at seeing the real her. "Shizuru," Natsuki breathed quietly.

Red eyes snapped open and gave their emerald counterparts a shocked look. "Natsuki!" She yelped happily, throwing her arms around her best friend. "You're okay, you're awake. Thank the gods."

"She's awake?" Midori asked quickly, abandoning her work for a moment to look at Natsuki.

"Hey boss," was the gunslinger's cheeky reply as she detached herself from Shizuru.

"Nat! Good to have you back!" Midori cried happily.

"What the hell is going on?" the black-haired girl asked as she noted the room was occupied by an abundance of people and three unconscious Immortals.

"That's what we were hoping you'd tell us," Youko said as she moved to look down at Natsuki. "Looks like you got mauled by a rabid dog."

Only then did the gunslinger realize that the injuries she'd gained during her dream had carried over to the physical world. "Holy crap, they're real?" Natsuki groaned, shooting Shizuru a glance, which the brunette met with a curious expression.

Youko came up next to her with cleaning fluid and some bandages. "You four were found unconscious in your dorms," she explained. "Can you remember anything about today?"

"I… don't know. I went to my dorm after school and stayed there all day. I started pacing around, and when it hit night I got nervous and left the room. There wasn't a single soul around, and I couldn't get into Mai's room, my damned bullets ricocheted off her door."

"Did you hit yourself?" Midori asked, amused realization dawning on her.

"You try dodging a bullet! I had no idea it was going to bounce back and make a beeline for me!"

"Anything else, Natsuki?" Youko interrupted, wanting to get back on track.

"Err… yeah. Then, Shizuru showed up out of nowhere and…" Natsuki paused. She didn't want to let off that her dream Shizuru had literally seduced her. "Started talking to me," she said slowly. She knew her hesitation was going to be a cause for suspicion, but she continued with the story before she could be questioned. "Then she attacked me. In the middle of the fight I heard the real Shizuru in my head, and after she spoke I heard this flute playing. After awhile I was able to will the flute away, and here I am."

Youko looked to Midori conveying a silent message. The redhead seemed to understand the unsaid command, for she went to Haruka, Reito, and Tate and quietly began giving them instructions. Youko finished patching up the injured Natsuki and gave her a smile. "None of your wounds are deep. They'll be gone in no time."

"Thanks, Youko," Natsuki murmured as she rolled her injured shoulder.

The doctor nodded, smiled at Shizuru and then moved to Akane's side. Natsuki watched a moment as the doctor began to talk into the girl's ear before looking back at the brunette next to her. "Thanks… by the way," she mumbled.

Shizuru took her gaze from Midori, who was telling Tate to follow Youko's example and try to wake Mai, and looked into dark-green eyes. "Whatever for?"

"If you hadn't woken me up I would've been mauled by a rabid Shizuru," she joked.

"Ara, is that how Natsuki thinks of me?" Shizuru teased back.

'_How I think of her?'_ Natsuki thought. She remembered what the dream Shizuru had said. _"I knew you loved me." _The words rang around in her head before she finally said aloud, "Apparently not."

Shizuru gave her friend an inquisitive look, but Haruka's loud voice stopped her from saying anything.

"What're we going to do about Yuuki?" The blonde asked.

"What do you mean?" Natsuki asked curiously.

"She's missing," Midori explained. "No one knows what's happened to her."

"What?" Natsuki burst out, immediately moving to her feet. Only then did it click in her head that she was lacking a top. "Where the hell's my shirt?" She roared, blushing terribly and whirling around the room.

Shizuru giggled quietly as she handed Natsuki her bloodied sweatshirt, which had been laying across the brunette's lap.

"Thanks," she grumbled as she put the top on over her head. She made for the door without another word.

"Wait, where are you going, Nat?" Midori asked, looking up from where she worked on Mikoto.

"I'm going to find Yuuki," she said simply.

"You need back-up," Midori protested.

The words fell on deaf ears, for Natsuki was already out the door, leaving behind a worried Shizuru. _'The Lone Wolf truly is protective of her pack members,' _Shizuru noted, remembering a familiar thought from a few days previous. The Student Council President felt the urge to chase after Natsuki and make sure she was safe. She looked about the room and saw that she rightfully couldn't when her eyes met Haruka's. She knew she was obligated to stay and oversee the events within Youko's office. _'I hate politics. If it wasn't for being the Fujino Corporation's heir I wouldn't even be President, and I could run off with Natsuki.'_

She shot a glance at Midori and saw that the redhead was staring worriedly at the door. "Stupid kid had better be careful," she grumbled as she went back to trying to wake Mikoto.

Resigning herself to her position, she willed up her confidence in the raven-haired wonder and stared out the window, into the night. _'I trust you, Natsuki. I know you'll return. You always do. Just don't do anything reckless.' _She closed her eyes and let out a silent, undetectable sigh. _'I don't know what I'd do if I lost you.'_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: **Hah… I didn't even notice the song title reference in this chapter until my last proofread. If you caught it you get two points.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** You guys don't even want to know how many times I changed this chapter around, and I'm still not happy with it. Sigh. As always, thanks so much to the wonderful reviewers, alerters, favorites, and general readers. I'm so sorry I haven't replied to the reviews for chapter 3! I have no excuse for my negligence on that one, but please be appeased by knowing I'll be replying at some point today, even if it kills me! Another 'as always': self-proofed, so there are no doubt typos and general butchery of the English language.

It has absolutely nothing to do with the chapter's content, but I wrote a lot of the actionish parts while I was listening to Hollywood Undead; namely their song Dove and Grenade. Now every time I listen to the chorus of the song I remember certain parts of this chapter. Give it a listen if you wish.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this one.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sunrise, Mai Hime/Otome, or any of the characters in this story.

* * *

Natsuki wanted to scream in frustration. Nao wouldn't answer her cell phone and everyone she asked had no idea where she was. Natsuki even tracked down Nao's roommate (read: surprised when Natsuki broke into her dorm room) and interrogated her, but to no avail. If it were under normal circumstances, the Immortal would've given up the chase then, but with what had happened to the rest of the Immortal Unit, there was no doubt in Natsuki's mind that the infuriating redhead was in trouble. She continued running around, making a general ass of herself as she harassed the student body for answers. It seemed Nao didn't want to be found, however, for no single soul even recalled seeing the redhead after class.

The black-haired wonder was in the process considering the mental gratification of smashing her head into the wall when a soft-spoken voice chimed in from behind her, "Ms. Kuga?"

Natsuki spun on her heel and met a pair of bespectacled green eyes with her own emeralds. "Kikukawa? What're you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with the rest of the Student Council?"

"I… excused myself," Yukino replied quietly, the air about her cracking with her nervousness. "Or rather… Ms. Fujino did."

Natsuki wanted to scream a celebration. _'Shizuru sent her? Then whatever this is about has got to help!'_ Instead of making a fool of herself, however, she posed the question, "to come find me?"

"Yes… I can help you find Ms. Yuuki," the brunette replied, seeming to gain more confidence with the words as her stance changed.

"What?" Natsuki took a quick step towards Yukino. "You can? How? Do you know where she is?"

Yukino immediately moved back to reestablish what she felt to be appropriate distance and quickly shook her head. "I don't know where she is, no… but I can find out." She glanced from side-to-side anxiously. They were currently standing in the dorm halls, and she apparently didn't like it. "But not here, not out in the open."

"Yeah, sure, whatever. We're wasting time, let's go." Natsuki insisted impatiently as she grabbed the brunette harshly around her elbow and started pulling her from the dormitories in a full-out run.

All Yukino could manage as a reply was a yelp while she struggled to keep up with the excited second year. They were out in the night in moments, students casting curious glances at the odd pair as they passed. Without slowing or changing her grip on her peer, Natsuki ran around the perimeter of the building until they were behind the dorms, and even went so far as to situate themselves in a small stretch without any windows. Immediately the gunslinger was looking at Yukino expectantly, but the brunette was bent over her knees, panting. The pang of guilt that would've come from the sight, knowing her haste was the cause of Yukino's state, was smothered by her urgency to find her teammate. She just managed to reign in her energy long enough for the Student Council member to catch her breath and look back up at the Immortal.

"The President told me… I could place my absolute trust in you. I don't wish for what… I'm about to show you to be repeated to anyone… agreed?" Yukino asked between pants, making a comical attempt at sounding stern.

The raven-haired fighter's first reflex was to roll her eyes. Thankfully, her tact took over before she could, and she instead nodded, promising, "I won't tell anyone."

Yukino let herself smile in relief before nodding shortly. Without another word, her green eyes closed in concentration before a mirror appeared her hands with a brief flash of light. Natsuki jumped back in surprise, nearly summoning her guns on instinct. The brunette's eyes reopened, and a smile appeared at seeing the normally-stoic Natsuki Kuga staring at her suspiciously. "Yes, I'm an Immortal as well," she said, answering the unasked question in Natsuki's eyes.

A small, one-eyed, green creature with a number of spindly legs dug itself from out of the ground at Yukino's feet, making the gunslinger jump back again. This time a gun did appear, but the creature scurried behind the brunette's leg before Natsuki could fire on it. "No!" Yukino said quickly. "It won't harm us! It's a part of my power. A… scout if you will."

"A scout?" Natsuki asked slowly, her gun still trained on the thing behind Yukino.

"Yes, my power is… basically spying. I can summon one of these little minions and send them looking for something. They hone in on that something, or in our case someone, and feed me what they see through their eye to my mirror," Yukino held up her mirror to back-up the claim, which currently had a rat's view of the back of the brunette's shoe.

Natsuki gave Yukino's leg one last glare before willing away her weapons and looking at Yukino expectantly. "Alright."

At the word, the brunette immediately sent her minion away. The creature burrowed itself into the ground with unreal speed and disappeared into it's hole without a trace. Yukino moved herself next to the other Immortal so they could both look into the mirror. In seconds the dark image changed to one of a dark forest.

"Yuuki," Natsuki mumbled to herself, forgetting her initial, disbelieving reaction at the unreal speed of the creature by what she saw. In a small clearing sat a pink-haired girl with a number of pigtails. She sat back on her feet, but the most surprising part was the girl was levitating off the ground. Laying before the flute player was a familiar looking redhead. The raven-haired fighter had to suppress the urge to growl at the sight of the girl's battered body.

"She's in the forest," Yukino said quietly, looking from her mirror to Natsuki.

"Do you know where?" The fighter asked harshly.

To the brunette's credit, she didn't flinch in the least at the sharp question. She instead moved to the hole her minion had made and kneeled, reaching her hand deep into the hole. After a quick investigation the hand resurfaced covered in a bit of dirt. With absolute certainty the Student Council member pointed to the forest behind the dorms. "It dug that way… that's all I know," she said, apology thick in her voice.

"I had nothing to go on before," Natsuki said a bit gruffly, though her intent was to reassure the other Immortal. "Now I have a direction. Thanks for the help. You have my word I won't tell anyone about your powers."

A small smile graced the brunette's face. "I'm glad I could be of assistance. I need to get back before Haruka gets suspicious." The girl began brushing the dirt off her sleeve as best she could. "I'm sorry I can't stick around to help fight… I'm not much good at that sort of thing," she admitted as the smile lessened and her mirror disappeared from her grasp. "Good luck, Ms. Kuga," she finished, looking up at Natsuki with forced confidence.

"Thanks…" Natsuki murmured as she turned to look out at her new objective. The sounds of footsteps crunching in the grass filled her ears, though she didn't turn to watch the other Immortal leave. Without another word she, too, set out. Only then did the daunting task before her really hit her. The forest around the academy was huge, and all she had was a direction.

'_Great,'_ the gunslinger groused as she dashed across the lawn straight into the forest. _'I'm looking for a needle in a haystack… in the middle of the night. The only thing that could possibly make this any worse is if our metaphorical haystack was on fire!'_ As she finished the thought, she automatically looked up to the sky, to see if lightning may strike a nearby tree and start a blaze. Thankfully, the proverbial irony never came, and a fire didn't become one of her concerns. Natsuki crashed through brush and leaves loudly in her haste to find her teammate. Ignoring the throbbing of her old wounds and the scratches she accumulated in her intrusion of some especially sharp shrubbery, she soon came upon a familiar sound.

'_I'll never be able to listen to flutes again,'_ Natsuki thought as she detected the sound of the instrument. A vague pulse attacked her mind with the sound of the music, but the gunslinger easily fought it off. She took on a less blundering approach and went into a crouch, trying to sneak up on the source of the high-pitched melody. The fighter-turned-sneak made her way around shrubbery in a seemingly unending maze before she came upon a small clearing. A normal human's night vision would've had trouble seeing in the half moon's light past the trees, but Natsuki could clearly make out the scene from the mirror before her as if she was out in a field during a full moon. She summoned her guns and prepared to jump out when suddenly another figure came onto the scene, entering from the brush on the opposite side of the clearing from Natsuki.

"You need hurry up with your mind crap. They aren't sending anyone and I'm getting ridiculously bored." the new figure, a female with oddly-cut, teal hair, complained.

'_I know her…' _Natsuki realized._ 'But from where? School. Well duh, these two are obviously students here. School… hallway… lunch… shit! She's that crazy fan girl who nearly impaled me with a spork for pulling Shizuru from that crowd at lunch the other day.'_ She realized. _'This is so messed up.'_

Apparently, the pink-haired girl heard the other girl's comment, for her flute playing picked up. Nao let out a pained gasp in reply, but her green eyes remained shut. Natsuki felt her gut wrench and her muscles tense when she realized that the extra efforts were against Nao._ 'No, calm down. If you lay low you might get some info. You need information as much as you need to help Yuuki. Find out what they're doing.'_

Natsuki's train of though was cut off when the teal-haired girl kneeled down next to Nao and picked her up by the collar. "Just give up already, you rotten bitch!" She yelled, shaking the redhead like a rag doll. "The longer you hold out the more this is going to suck for you!"

The gunslinger felt her control snap at the sight of her teammate being tormented. A shot rocketed past the teal-haired _'bitch,'_ girl and dug into the ground. Just as the girl was letting go of Nao and staggering backwards from the surprise of a bullet nearly removing her nose, another shot slammed into the flute of the pink-haired girl. Rather than destroy the device as Natsuki had hoped, the item merely tore from the girl's hands and spun through the air to land at Nao's feet.

"Crap!" The teal-haired girl yelped as she took to her feet. Her pink-haired companion fell from her previously floating position with a squeal and hit the ground. "Who's out there! Come out!" The standing girl roared as she looked about the edge of the clearing, in the general direction of where Natsuki's shots had come from.

Rather than comply, Natsuki fired another shot next to the teal-haired girl's foot. The girl jumped back, away from Nao, with a shout. Suddenly, in a bright flash, a black spear came to the girl's hands. With great flourish she brought the weapon about and in front of her. "Pansy! Stop hiding in the shadows and fight me!" She demanded.

In that instant, the seemingly unconscious Nao popped up from her previously prone position and, with an enraged yell, slashed out at the teal-haired girl's foot with her claws. The move was slow, for Nao was badly hurt, so the teal-haired fighter made an easy job of dodging in time. She struck out to counterattack the injured fighter, but was stopped short when an ice bullet skimmed over her hand.

"Fuck!" The teal-haired girl screeched, dropping her weapon to hold her injured hand to her chest as Nao made a tactical retreat from the enraged girl. "I'm going to kill you and your cowardly excuse for a rescuer!" The spear wielder screeched. She picked her weapon back up after a few seconds of nursing her hand and moved toward the crawling Nao. The redhead reached the edge of the trees and collapsed in exhaustion, with the teal-haired girl right on her tail.

The girl stopped short, however, when Natsuki stepped out into the moonlight with a gun in either hand, ready to blow off the _'bitch's,'_ girl's face. "Back the fuck up," she demanded in an icy voice. "I'm more than happy to blow your fucking face off for what you did."

The advancing girl did indeed pause. She looked beyond pissed with Natsuki, but the only move the gunslinger made was to kneel next to Nao and support the younger girl against her chest with one hand while the other kept a bead on the spear wielder's head.

"You're that bitch that's always with Shizuru!" the teal-haired girl screeched suddenly.

It took all of Natsuki's willpower not to gape at the sudden change in topic. _'What does that have to do with what's going on right now? Fan girls are psycho.'_ None of her thoughts were shown on her stoic features, however. The only thing that was present on her face was murderous intent.

"Tomoe, we need to go!" The pink-haired girl suddenly spoke up from behind her partner.

"Not when I have the perfect opportunity to kill the school whore and Shizuru's pet dog," Tomoe growled.

"She's really going to kill us!" The girl insisted fearfully.

Tomoe grinned and moved to attack. "Not if I-- fuck!" She was cut off by the searing pain of another ice bullet passing over the top of her foot, causing her to stop in her tracks.

"Next shot's going through your skull," Natsuki promised as she leveled her weapon to said spot, still holding onto a panting Nao.

Tomoe grit her teeth. Everyone in the clearing knew the teal-haired girl would've loved nothing more than to impale Natsuki right then, but she appeared to be having a mental battle with her common sense and her malicious intentions.

"I'm out of here. There's no way I'm getting killed now," the pink-haired girl said suddenly, dashing from the clearing. Natsuki allowed the move without protest, still glaring down the girl before her.

Tomoe seemed to consider her options another moment, before growling and turning on her heel. Natsuki watched the girl run after her friend, out of the clearing, carefully. The sound of panting and footfalls left her ears many minutes later.

"Stop sitting there like an idiot and help me stand, Kuga," Nao grumbled when the footsteps disappeared, apparently waiting for the same thing as the gunslinger.

Natsuki looked down at the redhead apologetically as she did just that. Nao leaned heavily on Natsuki as she got up, prompting the raven-haired girl to wrap an arm under the younger's shoulders to help her stand. "You alright?" Natsuki questioned.

"Do I look alright?" Nao snarled back.

"No, you like shit warmed over."

"Thanks for the encouragement, asshole."

Ignoring the name, the gun-fighting Immortal continued, "can you walk?"

"Yeah. Let's get the hell out of here," Nao's biting tone changed to an exhausted one. She opened her mouth, as if to say something, but paused. In the end, the redhead grumbled. "What're you looking at? I said let's go."

Natsuki raised a brow, well aware that wasn't what Nao had wanted to say, but dismissed it moments later. It was going to be a long trek back, so if Natsuki wanted any sleep that night, they needed to get moving. "Any idea which way is out?" She asked when she realized she had no idea where they were.

"I don't even remember how I got here! You're the one who came here on her own two legs, you don't remember?"

"I went in a few too many circles while I was walking around in the middle of the night to_ save your ass._"

"You're so useless, Kuga."

Natsuki bit back her retort and instead said something constructive. "Do you think those girls know which way's out?"

"Let's hope they do," Nao grumbled, seeming to pick up on Natsuki's train of thought.

The pair moved to where they'd last seen the other Immortals disappear from, both of them on high alert for anything hostile. The going was slow and silent as they walked, hoping that they were going the right way. Natsuki sensed a tension that practically radiated from her red-haired burden. The muscles under her supporting arm were far from relaxed. Even injured, Nao seemed to be trying to touch Natsuki as little as possible. The gunslinger didn't find herself much caring about the younger's obvious discomfort. Their contact was just something that needed to be done, and that was all she cared about.

After a bit of wandering, the pair broke through the line of trees and stood in the school's yard yet again. They let out a mutual sigh of relief at the sight, and quickly made their way to the school building where Youko could take care of Nao's injuries. The silence between them continued, and if it was any other situation it would've been terribly awkward. However, as it was, Nao was bleeding badly, and was no doubt physically exhausted from the trip, looking about ready to pass out. Her panting was filling the silence, and Natsuki didn't necessarily mind the lack of conversation anyway. As they neared the school building (which had never before seemed so far away to either girl) Natsuki noted that Mai was standing outside the double doors into the building, scanning the area. Her violet orbs soon caught sight of the pair and she scrambled over the assist the gunslinger with her burden.

"Nao!" Mai called at the sight of the slumping and staggering redhead, "what happened to her?" She asked fervently as she examined the battered girl and noted the generous amount of blood that was going to be a bitch to get out of Natsuki's uniform.

"I'll explain once we get this one to a Youko," Natsuki said as she watched the fire Immortal move to Nao's other side and sling an arm around the first year to support her. Natsuki noted the orange-haired girl bore a few wounds, especially on her right arm. "Good to see you awake," she commented to Mai.

"Thanks to you and Shizuru," Mai said with a grin. "Mikoto and Akane are awake too. Midori filled us in on what she knows, but there's still too many gaps in the story for my liking."

"We can fill those in for you," Natsuki assured her.

Mai fell silent, the air about her thoughtful. They walked the rest of the way to Youko's office in that silence, which was soon broken by a gasp and a shout from a certain redheaded leader.

"Natsuki, you found her!"

Natsuki and Mai silently deposited the injured redhead on a clean cot, and were immediately shooed away from the girl by Youko. They complied, and Natsuki examined the room. None of the former occupants of the office had yet left, though Mikoto was snoozing on a cot with a contented smile on her face. Akane was battered from her excursion in her dream, but Mikoto looked as pristine as that morning. Emerald eyes moved from her teammates to Yukino. Their eyes met in a meaningful stare, one conveying gratitude while the other spoke praises, before Natsuki broke eye contact to look at the only other occupant of interest in the room, Shizuru. The Student Council President stood with her back to a window, looking tired, but relieved, as she smiled brightly at the now safe gunslinger. Feeling drawn to the girl, Natsuki moved up next to her best friend and gave her a cocky grin.

The silence was broken when Mai spoke up. "So you said you could fill into the blanks about what happened, Natsuki."

Green eyes left red ones to look at Mai. "Yes, I can," she confirmed. "Or at least most of them."

The room, save for Youko and Nao, gave the gunslinger their undivided attention. "Start from the top," Midori said.

"Well… some first year told me he saw Yuuki wandering off into the forest behind the dorms," she said, lying to cover up for Yukino's assistance. "I found her in the middle of a clearing passed out in front of this pink-haired pigtail girl. She was playing the flute tune that I heard during that crazy dream I had."

Natsuki paused when her keen hearing caught someone's breathing become more rapid. Her emerald eyes flicked to Tate, who had paled. Mai had noticed the change in the blonde as well, and she spoke up. "Something you need to tell us, Tate?"

"Shiho…" he mumbled.

"Who?"

"Shiho Munakata," he said, a bit more loudly. "She's a… friend of mine… who wears her hair exactly as you described."

Natsuki noted the hesitance in Tate's answer, and her eyes moved to Mai. The look on the fire Immortal's face said she also caught the slip.

"Was she the only one there?" Haruka demanded, cutting through the pair's musings.

"Let me finish, damn it," Natsuki snapped at the blonde girl. Before Haruka could retort she continued, "anyway, she was like… sitting on the air. Levitating. Another girl came out from the tree line, bi-- I mean… girl… that had this weird green hair. Shiho said her name was Tomoe or something." Natsuki paused, casting Shizuru a glance to catch the brunette's reaction when she remembered. The calm, unreadable expression was back on the face of her friend, but she still caught the surprise that flicked across the Student Council President's face._ 'So you do know her,'_ the gunslinger realized. _'Are you more connected to her than I know?'_ Natsuki wanted to ask her best friend right then, but this wasn't the time or place.

"Tomoe Marguerite," Akane said, surprising Natsuki with the knowledge. "She was my roommate for a bit while they sorted out the dorms earlier in the year."

"I feel bad for you," the gunslinger growled contemptuously. "She's was crazy! I watched her throw Yuuki around, talking about 'mind crap' and screaming for her to give in or something. Yuuki and I managed to fight them off, but that Tomoe chick summoned a spear as if she were an Immortal. I shot Shiho's flute, too, and it didn't break, so they might both be Immortals. Would explain her crazy powers. They ran off after we psyched them out."

The room was silent for a minute, everyone digesting this new information, when Haruka suddenly shouted, "Shiho Munakata and Tomato Marguerite--"

"Tomoe, Haruka," Yukino corrected.

"Right, Tomoe. I'll bring the delinquents in and punish them accordingly!" Haruka said, bluster and all.

"No," Midori said suddenly. "First District definitely wouldn't let you do anything to them."

"First District?" Tate questioned curiously, unaware of what the name was.

"They sponsor the Immortals and own the school. Apparently, they even control the entire island of Fuuka," Reito quietly explained to the blonde boy.

"I'm sure you're aware how heavily First District favors Immortals," Midori said to a frustrated Haruka, giving her a meaningful look that brought memories of said 'favor' washing back to Natsuki. "Besides, we don't even know what's going on. For all we know they were working to bring you all out of your dreams."

'_No way she honestly believes that. Is she leaving something out?' _Natsuki wondered. "But she was playing the same music I heard while I was out," She protested.

"You conveyed that you didn't hear the flute music until you heard my voice," Shizuru interjected. "Unless one of the others heard the music throughout or before their dream then we can't assume the flute wasn't actually the reason why you woke up."

Everyone in the room looked at Akane and Mai. The two Immortals gave one another glances and Mai spoke for herself. "I didn't notice any flute music until I heard Tate."

"Same for me," Akane confirmed.

"But I saw them messing up Yuuki," Natsuki growled out, pointing to the now unconscious girl in question.

"What exactly did you see?" Youko asked from her place next to the sleeping redhead, not even looking up from her work over Nao.

"Um… Marguerite grabbed Yuuki by her shirt, and was shaking her around. She didn't get the chance to do much else," the gunslinger explained.

"That's all you saw?" Youko probed slowly.

"Are you questioning my judgment?" Natsuki growled venomously. "I know what I saw," Natsuki gestured to the unconscious redhead. "Ask her when she wakes up! I'm positive she'll tell you that those girls did some crazy crap to her!"

"We're on the same side, Nat," Midori reminded her subordinate gently. "No one will listen if all you have to throw at them is 'shaking Yuuki around'. I'll talk with Nao when she wakes up. In the meantime you all need to get to bed, it's way late for all of you to be awake when you've got classes in the morning." Midori looked at her team, one girl at a time, "But I want to talk to you ladies a quick moment."

Mai moved and awoke Mikoto, and the pair were soon standing side-by-side, the sleepy first year yawning loudly. Tate, Reito, Haruka, and Yukino caught the hint and left, calling farewells. Shizuru moved to leave as well, but was stopped when Natsuki latched onto the sleeve of her jacket and pulled her back to the wall. "I'm walking you to your dorm tonight. I know that Tomoe chick is all over you. Gods know what'll happen if she catches you alone," Natsuki whispered quietly to her friend.

"So protective," Shizuru noted with a smile. It widened to a grin when her friend blushed a light pink.

Midori spoke before the conversation could continue, not seeming to care that the Student Council President was still present. "I want you four," she locked gazes with the four young, conscious Immortals in the room, "to bunk together tonight. I don't care where and I don't care how, I just want there to be a lock on the door and a lookout posted at all times."

Akane groaned aloud. "Haven't we lost enough sleep already?"

Mikoto seemed to agree wholeheartedly as she bobbed her head up and down.

"I won't have my team caught unawares a second time. Until one of you remembers how this all happened or someone figures out how they got to you, we're not leaving anything to chance. If I walk in and find no lookout tonight, you're in for a day of punishment, Midori-style."

Natsuki caught herself cringing. Last time had ended in a hangover that could kill a moose.

"She's right," Mai said to the others, "for all we know they could try to hit us again tonight. I'd rather lose a few hours of sleep than go through a dream like _that_ again."

Natsuki looked at her friend, suddenly interested in what the other girl had experienced. She filed the question away in her head for later. "Fine," Natsuki said, speaking up for the other two, more hesitant girls.

"Excellent. I'll be here tonight if you guys need me. Feel free to call if necessary. Now get out of my sight! Shoo!" Midori said, making sweeping motions with her hands.

Natsuki obviously had no intention to move, even though the other Immortals were moving to meet with their teacher's demand. Akane shot a question with her eyes to the immobile Natsuki.

"I'll head over in a minute," the gunslinger said to her teammate.

Akane nodded wordlessly and left with Mai and Mikoto, all three giving good nights.

"Do you think these rogue Immortals have something to do with Kazuya's accident the other day?" The raven-haired fighter asked quietly when the group had left.

"I don't know," Midori said with an overly guilty look on her face. " But I promise you, Natsuki, we're not going to let them get away with this. I just can't do anything until we're sure of what's going on." Her words were as quiet as Natsuki's from the obvious exhaustion etched on her young features.

Natsuki looked at Midori a long moment. Suspicion and skepticism were heavy on the younger Immortal's facial features, but in the end she ended up sighing and nodding. "Fine, you're the boss."

Midori shot Natsuki a grateful look before waving a dismissing hand. "Then get out of here, this 17 year old has some work to do, and the last thing she needs is distractions from the likes of you two!"

"17 year old... right," Natsuki said with a grin, moving to leave the room. "Then I'll leave you_ kids_ alone. Coming Shizuru?"

The brunette in question pushed off from the wall she was leaning against and moved alongside her friend. "At your whim," she joked as she ironically led the way to the doorway.

Good nights went about, and the pair left Youko's office to witness the last of the meeting's former occupants turning a corner down the hall, buzzing about the sudden turn of events. In perfect sync, the lagging pair moved at a deliberately slow walk to further the gap between themselves and their companions, and further their privacy.

With perfect perception born from years of companionship, Shizuru turned her gaze to her friend as she walked and questioned, "penny for your thoughts?"

Natsuki hummed thoughtfully, but did nothing more for many long moments. The brunette was well aware that she wasn't being ignored; her companion was trying to formulate how to voice her thoughts properly. A quick peek to the side gave Shizuru one of her absolute favorite views: the Natsuki thinking face. Slanted, scrunched eyebrows, a mini-glare directed at the ground, slight frown turning rosy lips, metaphorical dog ears flat against her head. Shizuru took a deep breath._ 'Truly, it's the little things in life that make this all worth it,'_ she decided happily.

"Midori knows something that she isn't tell me," Natsuki finally said, shooting a glance over her shoulder to check the hall and make sure there weren't any loose listeners.

"What makes you say that? I gathered she is very intent on assisting her team."

"She seems pretty sure that First District won't do anything about these Immortals, even though they're rogue."

"She has a point, though. First District is frighteningly protective of the more gifted students," A ghost of a smile appeared on the brunette's face. "I seem to recall more than one occasion that said favor has worked to your advantage."

Natsuki mirrored her companion's smile as the pair exited the school building and felt the refreshing night air. The gunslinger allowed herself a moment to enjoy the cool breeze against her skin before forcing her alertness back. She could make out the silhouettes of her friends in the distance, but that did nothing to make her feel any safer. _'With what's been going on, there's no way to know if we're safe just walking around anymore.'_ As they passed a particular cluster of bushes, she scanned it in an overly suspicious manner.

'_She just can't seem to find it in her to relax,'_ Shizuru mused as she almost literally felt her friend go on high alert. _'Though, with what happened to her tonight, I can hardly blame her. I wish I could help in a more direct fashion. Sending Yukino worked this time, but I can't burden the girl.'_

"But they're attacking the Immortal Unit," Natsuki said, continuing her previous line of thought as she scanned the grounds about them. "For the gods' sake, we protect District's damnable school, you would think they'd do something about the malicious faction after their personal guard dogs."

"Do I detect a bit of resentment?" Shizuru teased her friend.

"I just don't appreciate being left out of the loop. I know Midori, I know she isn't being totally honest with us."

"Maybe she's protecting you."

"I can handle myself," Natsuki spat, shooting Shizuru a look to emphasize her point. "I'm practically her second-in-command. I've been with her longer than anyone else, hell I was the first one on her team. She usually comes to me with something this important."

"Perhaps she considers it too important," Shizuru pointed out, ignoring the hostile tone her friend had adopted, knowing it wasn't actually directed at her.

Natsuki initially growled, but she cut it off short and sighed instead. "I'm sorry, you know I just expect the worst."

"Midori cares about all of you. I don't think she has any malicious intent in withholding information from you. If anything she's trying to take the work burden on herself. You're all growing women after all, you don't need to investigate campus happenings on top of it."

Black eyebrows rose intently. "Investigate…" Natsuki mumbled under her breath as she seemed to mull something over.

Shizuru felt immediate unease as she heard the epiphany from the girl's voice alone. Natsuki's ideas were hardly ever good, or injury free for that matter. Neither girl spoke for a few moments, as Natsuki seemed swallowed up in her thoughts. Shizuru decided to break the silence with a question that had been nagging at her most of the night. "What happened in your dream?"

Natsuki was torn from her thoughts and faltered in her gait with the question. "Wha- what? I… told you in Youko's office."

"Indeed you did, but you weren't very convincing."

The gunslinger groaned. _'Leave it to Shizuru to bring this up after everything that's happened,'_ she thought. "Well… I was just in this hall… and you showed up out of nowhere and started talking to me."

The response was so vague that Shizuru wondered if her friend was just begging her to dig deeper. "Really now? Talking about what?"

"Uh…" the Immortal looked about frantically, stalling for time by trying to look busy scanning the area. "Well… you were teasing me… about getting hit by my own shot." That much was true, she just hoped Shizuru would leave it at that.

"What else?" No such luck.

'_Crap, what do I say? There's no way I could tell her what else happened… think of something, dumb ass!'_ The hesitation in her reply surely didn't make her sound convincing, so she just burst out with, "then you attacked me."

The curiosity in those ruby eyes told Natsuki as plainly as words that the brunette didn't believe that was all that happened. _'You're such a terrible liar. What could you have possibly experienced that you can't bring yourself to share with me, Natsuki?'_ Inwardly she sighed, deciding, _'If she doesn't wish to indulge me then it is not my place to push her.'_ Shizuru glanced at her friend from the corner of her eyes and saw that her silence had made the Immortal amusingly agitated. The raven-haired girl's pace had picked up slightly from their lazy stroll, and her eyes stared at a particularly shadowy area a moment longer than necessary. She wanted to grin at how easily she now found it to read her friend, but instead finally replied, "I see. Dream Shizuru seems like a particularly nasty young woman."

Natsuki wanted to fall over for more than one reason. _'No way she bought that…. She's not one to give up on a chase so easily. She just felt bad for me? Whatever it was, it's a good thing it happened. I do not want to have that conversation with my best friend.'_ She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't realize her body language went back to normal, telling Shizuru how relaxed she'd become.

Natsuki and Shizuru were at the entrance to the dorm building before either spoke up again. The raven-haired girl held the door for her friend before following in after her, into the hall. "Good thing you're nothing like her," Natsuki remarked in the silence.

"I certainly hope not," Shizuru replied as she shot a glance at her friend's scratched cheek.

"I wouldn't hang out with you if you were," the Immortal said, catching the brunette looking at her injury. The pair moved to scale a nearby staircase as she continued, "as it stands you're nice enough to get me out of trouble with that damn Suzushiro."

"Is that the only reason you spend time with me?" Shizuru questioned in mock hurt, following her friend.

"Yes," Natsuki said, shooting the brunette a teasing grin. "That's why I let you get away with your relentless teasing!"

"Perhaps I should take my teasing elsewhere?" Shizuru retorted, expertly hiding her grin, making Natsuki wonder if she'd actually hurt her friend's feelings.

"No! I was kidding!"

She got no reply from the brunette, who seemed to be staring at the ceiling mournfully.

"Shizuru… ugh… I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. You know I don't hang out with you for such a stupid reason."

"Natsuki's just trying to make me feel better…"

"I knew it! You're teasing me again!" Natsuki shouted with a very self-assured tone.

Shizuru dropped her façade and looked to her friend in mild surprise. "How'd you figure me out so quickly?"

Natsuki grinned in prideful triumph. "You only talk to me in the third person when you're teasing me," she explained in satisfied tones.

"Ara, am I becoming so transparent?"

"Either that or I'm slow, took me years to figure it out!"

The pair shared in the joke with matching smiles as they got to the top of the stairs and began moving down the hall for Shizuru's room. Natsuki at last relaxed in her constant vigilant scanning as they neared the Student Council President's door and took a long moment just to enjoy the presence next to her.

"Thank you for the company," Shizuru said politely as she pulled out her key and moved to unlock her door. "Would you like to come in and have some tea before you go?"

Natsuki's eyes said yes, but the rest of her body spoke volumes of her disappointment when she replied, "I can't. The others will want to get a lookout order set up so they can get to bed. You don't want me to get skinned alive by a sleepy Mikoto, do you?"

"I like my Natsukis whole, thank you," the brunette replied as she opened her door. "Then I'll see you tomorrow, if luck permits. Sleep well, Natsuki."

"You too," the younger girl replied, moving to leave. "Good night, Shizuru. Oh, and thanks for sending the help."

Shizuru gave her friend a knowing smile before moving into her room. "Anything for my best friend." Then, her door was closed

_

* * *

_

Bleary, red eyes gazed out the window in the living room of Mai and Mikoto's dorm. Natsuki struggled to fight off the sleep that tried so hard to overtake her. The exciting night had drained her completely, and the others told her not to worry about taking a watch. She'd insisted, however, never being one to enjoy freeloading. She shifted in her seat on the couch, trying to fight off some of the exhaustion that relentlessly beat down her senses. She slowly nursed a lukewarm cup of coffee as she mused over what her next move would be.

'_I'm not going to sit on the sidelines and wait until Midori figures out what to do. I'm going to get my act together and do something about these girls. No one messes with my teammates and gets away with it.'_ Unconsciously, the fighter bared her teeth in a savage snarl. _'Who do they think they are, messing with us? What were they, first years? Two lone first years can't even take my right arm, let alone the entire Immortal Unit, they should know that. Was all this a test, then? Midori still hasn't told me if they're the ones who caused Kazuya's accident, and considering the way she answered when I asked her about it, that means they probably do have something to do with it.'_

Natsuki sighed in unchecked frustration. _'I just wish Midori would let me in her head again. She can't take all this burden on herself. I hope that at least Youko is assisting her. I'm not so selfish as to want to be the only person Midori trusts to help her, but I'm selfish enough to want this to be done right, and in a timely manner. They need to figure out they're not allowed to push us around like some they're schoolyard bullies.'_

'_What if they're just reconnaissance?' _Natsuki wondered with very sudden realization. _'That would explain why they think they can take a group as established as us. There must be some bigger team, maybe an organization, backing them, but who?'_ Natsuki went through a list of ideas, but one name in particular chilled her blood. _'What if it's First District? What if that's why Midori won't get us involved. We're in a lot of trouble if our own sponsor is out to get us. But why would they want to harm their own group?'_

Natsuki's inner musings were brought to a crashing halt when she heard muffled footfalls coming from down the hallway, where the other Immortals slept. Natsuki checked the clock under the TV and saw her watch wasn't over for another 30 minutes. She stiffened at the realization, ready to spring if necessary. The need never came, for out from the hall came Mai.

"Hey," Mai called softly to her raven-haired friend.

"Hey, what're you doing up? It isn't your turn to guard yet."

Mai hummed in thought as she walked across the room to take a seat next to Natsuki. "I couldn't sleep."

"Ah," the gunslinger sounded in comprehension. "Are Akane and Mikoto asleep?"

"Mikoto was out the second her head hit my chest," Mai said with an amused roll of her eyes, "Akane only just fell asleep. She and I were talking earlier."

"About what?" Natsuki asked, consciously taking the bait.

"What she dreamed about during that weird mind attack."

The raven-haired Immortal hummed quietly as she thought about her own dream_ 'nightmare'_. "Coffee?" She asked, holding out her cooled off cup.

"No, thanks," Mai murmured.

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"The coffee?" Mai asked, feigning ignorance.

Natsuki, completely aware that Mai's dream was the reason she couldn't sleep, and was out here with her at all, allowed her friend to play her little game. "The dream."

"You mean nightmare?"

"My thoughts exactly," Natsuki concurred before taking a sip of her coffee.

"If it isn't too much trouble…" Mai said, obviously ashamed and feeling bad.

"You've listened to me bitch and moan more times than I can count. I can be a good listener too, you know."

Mai smiled and looked away from those intense, dark-green eyes to stare down the coffee table in front of them. "She had a dream about Kazuya," she began. "It scared her to death."

"So it wasn't a good dream," Natsuki inferred.

"Definitely not," Mai confirmed. She sighed and continued talking to the coffee table. "You know what I dreamed about?"

"Hm?"

"The day I met you and Mikoto."

"Ouch, the day I met you is nightmare worthy? I thought I was pretty nice to you."

"You really can't be serious for more than a minute can you?" the fire Immortal grumbled, playfully smacking her companion on the shoulder.

"The sarcasm just comes out by itself, sorry. Continue."

"As I was saying…" violet orbs looked up to the ceiling as she leaned back against the sofa, resting her head on the top of the back. "It was like that day, but it wasn't. I walked into campus the same way I did that day, and I was attacked the same way I was that day. This time around I already knew about my powers, so I didn't discover them in the fight, but I still got the stuffing beat from me. When you and Mikoto showed up, instead of easily dispatching the shadow like you did that day, you two turned into shadows yourselves."

Natsuki raised a brow at this revelation. No wonder Mai was so shaken up. She was in a fragile state the day she discovered her powers, the gunslinger was sure that all those old emotions had come back to her during the recollection, and increased tenfold at the alternative events.

"I didn't know what to do," the orange-haired girl said as she reached down and took a handful of seat cushion in either hand, clawing into the fabric. "I couldn't bring myself to fight you two, you're my friends, and my saviors." Natsuki's heart wrenched when she heard the raw sorrow so thick in the usually strong Immortal's voice. "So I ran instead… but… after running so far my lungs felt like exploding. People even started showing up to try to help me. Your shadows… killed all of them. Chie, Aoi, Tate, even Takumi! Thank the gods I woke up before I could see anymore."

Mai was shaking now, causing Natsuki to instinctually wrap an arm about the girl's shoulders and pull her into her side. A choked sob escaped the fire Immortal's throat before she lost control and began bawling. Mai spun towards Natsuki and grabbed onto the other girl's shirt, burying her face into the cloth and crying.

Natsuki froze, unsure of what she should do._ 'Crap, I'm terrible at this sort of thing,'_ the fighter cursed. After an awkward moment of confusion, the Immortal wrapped her other arm around the sobbing girl's shoulders to join it's companion and pulled her into a tight hug. As if the hug was a cue, Mai unclenched Natsuki's now damp shirt and moved up to hold onto the taller girl as if she were about to disappear. A tear-stained face moved to press against the gunslinger's shoulder, and Natsuki moved to accommodate the change in position.

The crying went on for so long that Natsuki wondered where Mai found the tears. She was so focused on her weakened friend that she didn't notice the figure standing in the hallway Mai had come from before. When she finally did, startled eyes snapped up to meet with clear yellow ones. Natsuki observed Mikoto watching Mai for many minutes before she finally motioned for the swordswoman to come towards them.

The gesture seemed to surprise the feral Immortal, and she stared into emerald eyes for a second longer than normal, as if she'd only just noticed that the gunslinger was actually in the room. After Natsuki motioned to her teammate yet again, Mikoto finally walked into the room and next to her ally and roommate.

Mai was still sobbing when the raven-haired fighter whispered to the standing Immortal, "she needs her best friend right now."

Mikoto looked at the elder Immortal for what seemed like an eternity before she gently pulled Mai from the other's grasp. Immediately the emotionally-weakened Immortal latched onto the new set of arms. Without a word, Natsuki stood, giving Mikoto her place on the couch, and left to dump out her coffee in the kitchen. When she came back into the living room, she saw a rapidly-calming fire Immortal in the arms of her best friend as the other girl stroked the orange mop of hair in a calming gesture.

The gunslinger decided she no longer had a place in the scene before her and moved into the hallway to give the pair some privacy. Her measured footfalls brought her to the door of the only bedroom in the house, where Akane now slept alone. A hand reached for the doorknob and cautiously opened it. Inside, Akane was covered in sheets and fast asleep on Mikoto's bed. _'At least one of us is getting some rest,'_ Natsuki thought as she moved into the bedroom and closed the door. When the portal was closed, and the sounds of a distraught Mai were gone, however, she realized how wrong she was. She moved into the room, closer to the brunette curiously. She examined the girl in the poor lighting as best as she could, noting that she was indeed asleep, but she was far from resting. The brunette whimpered and twitched in her sleep, seeming as distraught as Mai had been.

Natsuki knelt down at the side of the bed and searched her mind for a way to ease the other girl's obvious pains. She thought back to what Mikoto had been doing for Mai. _'Seemed like that petting thing she was doing worked on Mai, why wouldn't it work on Akane?'_ Hesitantly she reached out to do just that, but pulled back before making contact. It seemed too intimate an action to her. It might work for Mikoto with Mai, but it just didn't seem right for her and Akane.

Instead she reached out and put a hand on the girl's shoulder, trying to calm her with some form of physical contact. She had to stop herself from jumping back when Akane took the arm on her own and held it to her like a teddy bear. Natsuki frowned as she leaned forward to allow the girl the hug her forearm like a security blanket. The whimpering eventually quieted, but the grip on her arm never lessened. With a resigned sigh Natsuki put her free arm on the bed and laid her head on it like a pillow. She shifted from kneeling to sitting to get comfortable and closed her eyes.

As she tried to fall asleep, nagging thoughts assaulted her mind. Over and over again, one particular thing the Shizuru from her nightmare said replayed in her head. _"Yes… stay with me, my Immortal. We can truly live forever, here, together."_

'_Forever… living forever…'_ Natsuki recalled the day she learned what she was: an Immortal. She remembered being surprised by the name, and the first thing she asked was if she was going to live forever. Midori's laughter echoed in her head before the woman replied,_ "Of course not! The name just refers to something some stuffy business man in a corner office of some skyscraper came up with. I never bothered to ask for the story behind it. Why? Do you want to live forever?"_

'_At the time, I said no. After all, who would want to be stuck on this decaying planet with its idiotic inhabitants. If she asked that now, what would I say?'_ The thought made the gunslinger pause, making her acutely aware of the fact that the back of her hand was being pressed against her teammate's bosom. Not exactly enjoying the awkward placement, she tried to move her hand away by sliding the forearm down Akane's body. She soon realized she'd rather have the back of her hand on her friend's chest than her elbow against something much more off limits. She sighed in defeat and buried her face in the crook of her free elbow.

'_I would say yes.'_ Natsuki continued, getting back to her original train of thought. _'I'm afraid of dieing. Not the pain of dieing, or whatever comes after it, but everything I've done, all the fighting and protecting, even all the wrongs I've committed, everything will be forgotten. It's like I'll never have existed. That's really… scary. Does that mean everything we suffer through means nothing?'_ An image of a particular fire Immortal flashed through her head. _'Mai's hurting right now, and why? To die later?'_ Another image, this time of a brunette with blood-hued eyes. _'Shizuru… would the real you want to live forever with me? I can't stand the thought of being separated from you.'_

A low growl escaped the throat of the Immortal as she clawed at the bed under her free arm in frustration. _'What am I doing, being so pessimistic? That dream messed with my head more than I thought. Get to sleep, Kuga.'_

Her last thought before exhaustion overtook her was: _'aw damn… I forgot my vest at Youko's office…'_

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry about the boring plot advancement stuff. I tried to keep it interesting while I did it, but considering I didn't enjoy writing it, you probably didn't enjoy reading it. If you did, then hurrah!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** It was my intention for this chapter to jump into the Masquerade, but when I started writing it, it felt choppy and like the story as a whole was missing a chunk. That's how the latter half of chapter 5 was spawned. I let my writing style get a little out of control on the last part of this bit, forgive me for it. I was listening to Mindless Self Indulgence the entire time. If you've listened to MSI, you'd understand why I got a little excited. Also, I'd like to apologize to those who I told I'd be getting the dance out before Christmas. It looks as if I lied to you. The Masquerade is proving to be a writer's block beast. I'm trying, I really am, but I want it to come out right.

This chapter's what you may like to call filler, but damn it, it was fun to write filler! Hopefully you appreciate my sense of humor… if you don't then you'll probably be hitting your head on your keyboard by the end of the chapter. Also, I only proofed this thing once… meaning it very well could be a general massacre of all you hold dear for grammar… more so than usual. But please, try to enjoy.

As always, thanks so much to all the readers of this story. It's a big boost to one's confidence when you see another alert or a review! So much so that I actually wrote over half of this chapter in one sitting after reading a particularly wonderful review from my last chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sunrise, Mai Hime/Otome, or any of the characters in this story.

* * *

Natsuki awoke the next morning stiff and sore. _'Falling asleep on the floor while someone pretends your arm is a stuffed animal: not the best plan.'_ A quick survey of the room proved that: Mikoto and Mai hadn't come back to the bedroom after she'd finally fallen asleep; Akane was still out; her arm was, in fact, still in the evil clutches of said sleeping girl. The raven-haired Immortal looked to the curtain covered window and saw a bit of dawn light filtering through the slit in the heavy cloth. She glanced at the clock and felt the immediate urge to roar in protest. _'I got two hours of sleep? Really? Ugh…'_ Natsuki looked back to her captor and decided to try to make her escape. Slowly and carefully she moved her arm from the death grip it was in. She had her arm back without incident, but when she got up and turned about to leave the room, she heard a dissatisfied groan and the bed creaking. Natsuki glanced over her shoulder and noted that the girl had shifted and was beginning to wake up.

Brown eyes slowly opened as Akane groaned again. Her gaze went about the room in a moment of confusion before they set on Natsuki. "Where… oh… right. Is it my turn to go on watch?"

"Don't worry about it, I'm up. I'll take care of it," the gunslinger said, waving her hand at the brunette (just so happening to be the one the brunette had previously held hostage). "Get back to sleep, I'll wake you up in a bit."

Akane shook her head and sat up, causing the bed sheets to fall off her shoulders and reveal that she, unlike Natsuki, had removed her uniform the night before, and slept in only her lingerie. A darkly-blushing face spun away from the view in seconds. Silence filled the room before Akane finally seemed to realize why Natsuki had been blushing. "Oh, sorry, Natsuki."

"Err… yeah… I'm gonna go now," the still red-faced fighter said just as she reached the door and exited, not waiting for a reply. She closed the door in a hurry and moved down the hallway towards the living room to see how Mikoto and Mai had fared. She walked out of the hall and looked at the couch to see the two young women fast asleep and looking more peaceful than they had in many days. The couch was small, so Mikoto literally had to lay on top of Mai; it was up for debate whether her current breast-snuggling position was truly necessary, however.

'_So much for keeping guard,'_ the gunslinger thought, though there was a smile on her face. She crept past the scene and into the kitchen to make some coffee and maybe steal some breakfast. She found a bagel to suit her needs. After staring at the wheat concoction like a painter would a blank canvas, she moved to the fridge and shuffled through it before finding her prize. As she entered the living room with a mayonnaise-smothered bagel and hot coffee in hand, she heard the sounds of the shower running._ 'Guess Akane didn't feel like going back to sleep,'_ she decided as she took a mouthful of her breakfast.

She moved to a curtain-covered window and looked back at the sleeping forms of her teammates. Instead of opening the curtains like she normally would have, she moved herself behind the curtains and kept the fabric covering the opening, so as to not disturb the adorable scene. With the white fabric to her back and the sunrise directly in front of her, the gunslinger lost herself fin the peaceful view and enjoyed herself.

'_When was the last time I just relaxed?'_ Natsuki wondered as she leaned down, onto the windowsill, setting her coffee down next to her propped elbow. The scene before her told her it'd been too long. Without another thought on the matter she allowed herself to wander off into a state of serenity as she munched.

She wasn't sure how long she stood there, staring out at the world. What she did know was her bagel had been long ago devoured when she heard footsteps coming into the room behind her. The steps stopped, surely to appreciate the scene on the couch, before continuing into the room. Grabbing her coffee, Natsuki emerged from behind the curtain and met eyes with Akane.

"Morning," the freshly-showered, uniform-clad brunette called softly to her teammate. "The shower's open if you need it."

"I showered last night," Natsuki replied, just as softly. "Coffee?"

"Not my kind of drink."

"Mm, not mine either. Hate this crap."

Akane laughed lightly and questioned, "then why drink it?"

"Do the words 'two hours of sleep' mean anything to you?"

"Even then, I don't think I could make myself stomach it."

Natsuki nodded her head in understanding before looking at the still unconscious pair on the couch. "Care to continue this in the kitchen? Wouldn't want to wake them."

"Good idea," Akane agreed before leading the way to the small kitchen. The brunette immediately moved to the fridge and pulled out a jug of milk.

"Sleep well?" Natsuki asked as she pulled herself up to sit on the counter.

"Fine," Akane said quickly as she shut the fridge and moved to get a glass.

"Liar."

The brunette stopped mid-step and gave the gunslinger a startled look from over her shoulder. "What?"

"You're lying."

Akane blinked a few times. Her head turned back around and she continued on her objective for a glass. "Why would the Lone Wolf care if I'm lying or not?" She asked with a bite Natsuki had never heard from the quiet girl before.

'_Why do I care? That's a good question.'_ Natsuki didn't immediately reply, carefully considering what the other girl had said. _'I didn't give a second thought about most people before joining this dumb team. The only people I cared about were my parents… then Shizuru later, though I use the term 'care' lightly in the latter's case… at least at the time. Why am I worried about my teammates, then?'_ She finally broke the silence with, "I was just wondering, since you held my arm captive all night."

Akane whirled around, glass in hand, with an embarrassed look on her face. "I'm sorry! I thought I dreamed that! Oh god I--"

"Don't worry about it," the other Immortal interrupted with a dismissive wave of her hand. She took a sip of her coffee, watching over the rim of the mug as the brunette nodded and looked down, trying to will away the blood that had rushed to her brown-haired head.

"I… didn't mean to…"

"I told you not to worry about it. Chill out."

"Sorry…"

Natsuki let out an exasperated sigh. _'I can't let her mope around all day, even if she won't talk to me about what happened.'_ She thought, watching the girl pour out a glass of milk for herself and put the milk jug back in it's place. "What're you doing on Saturday?" The raven-haired girl asked suddenly.

Akane blinked as she thought it over. "Nothing really, why?"

"Mai's making me go on some shopping trip into town for the dance that's coming up. Maybe you'd want to come with us?"

Akane's face lit up immediately. "Really?"

"Uh… yeah… We're going this Saturday, obviously."

"I would love to! Does that mean you're actually going to the Masquerade?"

"Probably…"

"In a dress?"

"Why does everyone think I'm going in a dress?" The gunslinger roared with indignation.

* * *

Natsuki left Mai's dorm awhile later, after the dorm's owners had awoken from their comatose state to keep Akane company. After stopping by her own room to change into a fresh uniform and out of her sweatshirt, making a mental note to try to get the blood stains out of the white fabric that night, the gunslinger found herself with a bit of time before she needed to head to class. She thought to stop by the Student Council room and see if Shizuru was up early, but she pushed her selfish whim to the back of her head when she realized she had no idea how Nao was doing. Setting the objective in her head she made for the school building, and Youko's office. The school grounds were fairly empty, seeing as there was still awhile before classes started. The only people she passed by were a few of the more dedicated cross-country kids. She was at Youko's office in short time and quietly opened the door, not wanting to wake Nao if the redhead was asleep.

It's understandable, then, that the scene presented to her surprised her. The injured redhead, or rather healing redhead, thanks to the abnormal, natural recovering abilities of an Immortal's body, was the only occupant of the room who wasn't asleep. The girl in question was sitting up in her bed, messing with her nails, and looked up when the dark-haired Immortal entered the room. The part that was most disconcerting, however, was the sight of the two, seemingly-responsible adults passed out on one of the room's white beds together. _'Ugh, what if someone had attacked them while they slept? Idiots.'_

Youko was laying on her back, legs straight, one hand on her stomach while the other was resting on Midori's shoulder. The Immortal Unit's leader, in turn, was laying on her side, legs curled into her torso while her hands grasped at the lab coat Youko didn't bother to take off. Natsuki had to hold in a laugh when she noted that Midori looked terribly comfortable with her head pressed into the brunette's chest.

"How long have they been asleep?" Natsuki asked the awake redhead in a whisper, not wanting to disturb the sleeping occupants.

"Only about an hour," Nao drawled quietly, obviously bored. "Can I leave now? I've been waiting for that one," she pointed with her thumb at the pile of females to her side, "to give me the okay, but she's been too busy to bother or passed out in her damn Mortal's boobs."

"You're actually waiting for consent to leave? I take it you didn't like Midori's choice of punishment from last time?" Natsuki asked with a grin.

"Shut up. You can get me out of here, and I need to go now if I want to make it to class."

"Oh please, we both know you have no intention of going to class. You're going to look for those girls from last night, aren't you?"

"Can't get much past you, can I?" Nao grumbled sarcastically.

"You're not touching them."

"What? Why shouldn't I?" Nao roared, a bit louder than she should have.

"Midori wants to get things figured out first," Natsuki paused when the menacing aura around her teammate became palpable. "I agree with you, I want to shoot those bitches in the face, but we can't."

Nao bared her teeth, but before she could say anything another voice piped in, "don't bother, Nat. Youko already told her everything. She knows the ground rules."

Two sets of green eyes turned to regard two slowly awakening adults. "Sleep well?" Natsuki asked with a cheeky grin.

"Like a baby," Midori replied, matching the gunslinger's grin with a lecherous one. "Now if only it was for more than an hour! Did you have to start yelling, Nao?"

"Can I go?" Nao grumbled, ignoring the complaint from her leader.

"Only if Natsuki agrees to escort you to class today," the elder redhead replied with a sly grin as she sat up on the edge of the bed. Youko seemed to still be in the process of waking up, and didn't get up.

"I hate you," Nao grumbled.

"Next time you scheme against the school don't do it around a teacher," Midori said with a shrug.

Natsuki's eyes turned mischievous, "I wouldn't miss out on a chance to show up late for class. You can count on me, boss."

"Then let's get out of here," Nao grumbled unappreciatively. She hopped off the bed and began making for the door, but Natsuki wasn't ready to leave just yet.

"First, I want to know what you found out," the gunfighter said to Midori, who was standing and stretch luxuriously.

"Nothing yet," Youko chimed in as she sat up and combed a hand through her hair. The awkward way in which she sat told Natsuki that the doctor was more embarrassed by the way she'd woken up than Midori was.

"But we confirmed that Shiho Munakata and Tomoe Marguerite both go to Fuuka High. First years. I'm having a little… meeting with them today." Midori said casually.

"Alone?" Natsuki asked in an agitated tone.

"I'll have Youko with me," Midori said with a smirk, casting her Mortal a confident look. "Two kids can't hope to compete with us."

Natsuki didn't like what she was hearing, those girls were way too unpredictable. "But what if--"

"I can't allow you to be there, Nat." Midori cut her subordinate off, knowing what the girl was about to say.

"Why?" She growled back.

"I don't think having the girl who foiled their little plot at the meeting with me would be much of a good persuader." Midori explained patiently.

"Persuade? Fuck that! Intimidation or elimination are the only things that work with a crazy pair like them!" Nao yelled, moving next to Natsuki.

"I'm sorry about what happened, Nao," Midori said quietly, prompting the gunslinger to wonder what exactly had happened to the younger redhead. "But there are too many variables unaccounted for. This is a big deal, and one false move could be a disaster. Give me some time to figure this out, and I'll try my damnedest to get you what you want."

Nao glared her teacher down, but in the end just turned and began making her way from the room. "Whatever."

Natsuki glanced at her newly-gained charge, a bit frustrated that her interrogation was being cut short by the volatile nature of her teammate. She heaved a sigh as the redhead left the room, and silently waved goodbye to the two adults. They called goodbyes back as Natsuki followed after Nao.

"I'm going to my room before I go to class," Nao informed her fellow Immortal when they were walking side-by-side.

"That's fine," Natsuki said with a careless shrug. As they passed by one of the classrooms, both girls paused at the sound of an ungodly-loud voice roaring out a jumble of indignation. It took a moment for Natsuki to recognize Haruka's voice, making her realize they were in front of the Student Council room, where Shizuru was no doubt the target of the loudmouth's yelling. _'Sorry Shizuru, can't save you from her this time around,'_ the gunslinger thought as Nao merely snickered and continued her walking. With a short look at the door, the raven-haired fighter followed her teammate. As they exited out the school doors another thought came to Natsuki. _'Shit! I forgot my vest again!'_

* * *

Natsuki felt her eyebrow twitch uncontrollably with annoyance. First, there had been too many people going to the mall to all fit in Chie's car, so they tried to stick the gunslinger in the trunk with Mikoto (she opted to take her motorcycle instead of car pooling in the end); Second, she had been dragged around like a dog on a leash and forced to dress in the most _ridiculous_ outfits for the sake of keeping her terrible excuses for friends appeased; now, she had no cash for lunch! She stood leaning against a coffee stall on the outskirts of the food court, sucking carelessly at the contents of a mayonnaise packet while she waited for her companions to get their food and pick out a table. Her arms were crossed over her chest, causing the bag that hung lazily from her bent elbow to fall against her white T-shirt covered abdomen. Plain jeans and purple hi-tops covered her legs and feet. The only special part of her wardrobe was the silver necklace about her neck that lacked any pendant.

For the umpteenth time in the past few minutes someone bumped into the raven-haired Immortal, causing her wearing patience to become ever thinner._ 'Why did I agree to go to the mall on a Saturday? It's way too crowded,' _she mentally complained, casting a glare across the entire food court to make herself feel better. As if to come and save her from her eternal torment Chie and Aoi finally came back with their food.

"Miss us?" Chie asked with a grin.

"Never," Natsuki retorted with a scowl. "Where are we sitting?"

Chie shrugged carelessly. "We figured you would've picked a place."

Natsuki opened her mouth to reply, but snapped it shut when she heard hauntingly familiar Kyoto-ben float into her ears from a ways off. "Ara, for me?"

'_Shizuru? Shit, she isn't supposed to be here!'_ Natsuki looked down at her bag, where the outfit for the dance she wasn't supposed to be attending lay. Feeling as if she had incriminating evidence to a horrible crime in her hands, and not an innocent mall bag, she did the first thing that came to mind: she ducked behind the coffee stall that she was leaning against, roughly pulling Chie and Aoi with her.

"Wah! Natsuki?" Aoi cried.

"What the heck?" Chie yelped.

"Shut up!" Natsuki whispered harshly as she poked her head around the stall to look for the owner of the voice that had scared the life from her.

"Why?" Chie demanded with irritation as she glanced at Aoi to make sure her companion was unharmed.

"I heard Shizuru," the gunslinger replied automatically.

"So what? I thought you two were friends," the rumormonger replied, sensing some gossip coming her way.

"We are," Natsuki confirmed, finding her target in the crowded area. She sighed in relief when she realized it didn't seem as if the brunette, sitting at a table nearby with Reito, had noticed her presence. "Now shut up, I'm trying to listen."

Chie and Aoi obliged, but because they were moving next to the crouched Natsuki to subtly peek around the stall and gaze at what had the Immortal so enthralled.

"What's so special about the President and Vice President having lunch together?" Aoi asked curiously from next to Chie.

"It's the mall on a Saturday," the rumormonger said excitedly. "Are they on a date?"

"Don't say something so stupid," Natsuki growled back, not taking her eyes off the sitting pair.

Shizuru seemed to be reading over a letter, a small smile on her face. The brunette spoke a moment later, effectively silencing the spying trio. "That's very thoughtful." The sound was so quiet in the loud area that even Natsuki, with her abnormally-sharp hearing, had a difficult time making out the words.

"Is it? I'm curious now," Reito said, feigning deep interest.

"I'm sure you've heard it all before, yourself," Shizuru replied with a smile. "It was just a love letter."

"A what?" Natsuki burst out, having the sense to whisper her outburst.

"I heard that clearly enough," Chie said between bites of her sandwich. "I wonder who it's from."

"How romantic," Aoi said after swallowing down her own bite.

Natsuki realized then that her two friends were eating as they watched. She wanted to scoff, but merely kept her attention on her best friend instead.

"What're you guys doing?"

With a yelp, the three crouching girls spun around and saw Mai, Akane, and Mikoto standing before them, looking more than slightly amused as they held their food in either hand.

"Get down here!" Natsuki demanded as she pulled Mai and Akane down. Mikoto just followed her friends' lead. "Do you want us to get caught?"

"What're you talking about?" Akane asked.

"We're spying on Fujino and Kanzaki!" Chie said excitedly as she pointed around the stall's corner.

"Big brother!" Mikoto gasped happily, making to jump out into the open. Her plot was foiled when Natsuki deftly grabbed the jumping girl's arm and swung her backwards in midair.

"What? They're here together? Are they on a date?" Mai asked, excited as she scrambled to the corner to catch a glimpse.

"Of course not. You're lucky Midori isn't making us room together anymore, I'd make you take my watch for making such a stupid assumption" Natsuki snarled, moving next to Mai and looking as well. She paled when she looked at the table they formerly occupied and saw that it was empty. "Where'd they go?" Natsuki demanded as she looked about in a frenzy.

"Over there!" Aoi shouted triumphantly, pointing at the pair, who were leaving the food court with their backs to the group.

Without a word the gunslinger was moving, trailing cautiously after the couple. "Natsuki! Wait for us!" Mai called as she ran behind her friend. The rest of the group followed suit, eating on the go.

Natsuki carelessly threw out the now empty mayo packet that she'd been consuming earlier and slowed her pace, allowing her partners-in-crime to catch up, while giving her a bit more space to duck behind something if need be. "It's really hard to be sneaky in a big group," the raven-haired Immortal noted dryly.

"Why are we sneaking?" Mikoto asked innocently, taking a break from gorging herself on her lunch.

"That's a great question," Mai said, looking at Natsuki expectantly.

Green eyes turned to glare at the fire Immortal, but faltered when she saw that the rest of the group was staring her down as well. "Err… well…" Natsuki said hesitantly as they weaved through the crowd. "I… don't want Shizuru to know I'm going to the Masquerade."

"You're kidding…" Chie groaned. "We're just at the mall, that doesn't mean anything."

"You don't understand!" Natsuki insisted. "The woman's a conniving genius! She'd figured it out somehow!"

"I think you're overreacting," Chie grumbled.

"I hate to say it, but Natsuki's right," Akane said, having been witness to the President's intelligence on more than one occasion. "She could make the connection… she's done much more unbelievable things before."

Natsuki gave Akane a thankful look, but her attention snapped back to Mai when the orange-haired girl spoke up. "Like lose her stalkers?"

Ignoring the obvious jab, the raven-haired Immortal flicked her gaze about, hitting herself when she remembered she hadn't been watching out for the brunette for a minute. She groaned when she realized that she had indeed lost her best friend in the crowd. "Shit," the gunslinger cursed.

The group looked through the crowd a few moments before Akane called excitedly, "they're in that clothing store!"

Natsuki followed the brunette's point and immediately caught sight of the Student Council President and Vice President sauntering calmly into the entrance of a fancy looking store across the way. The raven-haired Immortal immediately made a break for the store without calling for her friends, half of whom still munched on their food.

"Natsuki…" Mai groaned as the rest of the group ran after the oddly-energetic gunslinger.

"What're we doing, Mai?" Mikoto asked as she moved alongside her roommate. "Are we playing hide-and-go-seek with big brother and the President?"

"I guess you could say that," the fire Immortal grumbled.

"Are we winning?" Mikoto asked excitedly.

"I definitely wouldn't call what we're doing winning," Chie piped in.

Natsuki ignored her trailing companions and walked into the store slowly, making sure she could duck behind something if the pair turned around, which they did, when Shizuru noted something of interest and paused to admire it. Natsuki literally dove into a circular clothes rack, praying her friends had the sense to do something similar. She slowly poked her head out in the direction of her companions, out of sight of the two Student Council members, and sighed in relief when she saw no sign of the others. She slowly peeked out from and around the rack in the direction of the couple and saw that they had begun walking away, backs to their stalkers. She breathed a sigh of relief and looked back at the entrance, where she guessed her companions were, and called softly, "we're safe."

The group of females had indeed ducked for cover, for teenagers immediately seeped up from the woodwork. Mai came out from outside the store, around the corner, a hand leaving Mikoto's mouth, which had obviously been muffling the feral Immortal's potential outbursts. Akane popped up from a clothes racks, her face pale and her eyes wide.

Mai immediately noted the distressed state of the brown-haired Immortal and ran to her side in a panic, Mikoto in tow. "Akane, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

"Oh, I'm fine," the girl breathed out as she composed herself. Natsuki stepped out from her hiding place, with one last look at the stalked pair to take note of where they were going, before moving up next to her friends.

"Are you sure?" Mai asked.

"Yes. Just… don't go in there…" Akane said, pointing at the rack she'd just exited. "You might interrupt something you have no business seeing."

"Why?" Natsuki asked curiously.

"Where're Chie and Aoi?" Mikoto asked, resulting in a dark-red blush erupting on Akane's face.

"Oh…" Mai mumbled. "So, Natsuki, let's get back to stalking!" She said much too excitedly as she pulled Akane and Mikoto away from the suspiciously swaying rack, laughing nervously.

Natsuki stood dumbly, watching the rack before her with increasing curiosity. She would've probably stayed there for a few more minutes if not for the satisfied hum that came from inside the bundle of clothes. That was all it took to get the gunslinger sprinting toward her friends, who were already disappearing from sight, around the same corner she'd lost Shizuru at.

"I really don't want to know what had you running over here like that," Mai said as she took note of the Immortal catching up with them.

"I really don't want to know what she witnessed in that rack," Natsuki replied, pointing a thumb at Akane.

Said brunette laughed nervously, and attempted to get attention off her by quickly saying, "quiet, what if they hear us?"

The reminder had the entire group silent, and the gunslinger was again taking the lead. They moved from the main aisle and began weaving between the clothes racks, crouched and silent. This, of course, got a fair number of weird looks from the customers they passed by, but the group ignored their scrutinizing gazes in favor of focusing on their objective. They got lost, accompanied by Natsuki cursing under her breath about ridiculously-large department stores, and had to have Mai lead when they realized the raven-haired wonder was leading them in circles. Under the fire Immortal's guidance, they found themselves before the dressing rooms, where a composed Reito sat on a chair reading a magazine. Immediately upon sighting the boy, the group jumped into two separate racks: Mai and Mikoto into one, Natsuki and Akane into another.

Natsuki stood atop the connecting supports of the wheeled legs of the rack in an attempt to hide her legs, while crouching to keep her head below the clothes before her. It was an awkward way to situate one's self to be sure, but the Immortal didn't care much. Akane seemed to be having more trouble. She was trying to squeeze herself into as small a space as possible, as far from Natsuki as she could.

"I'm not going to jump you," Natsuki said to the brunette dryly as she snuck a peek over the top of the clothes to watch Reito.

"What? No! I know!" Akane whispered quickly.

Natsuki hummed in acknowledgement of the comment, but said nothing more. She slowly felt the tension around her companion dissipate, and the other Immortal was soon near her, peeking over the clothes with her.

Emerald eyes watched the very boring view of Reito flipping through a few pages of a magazine. She stifled a sigh, and willed the fast-increasing pain in her legs away, preparing for a long wait as she swung her bag over her shoulder casually. A wait it was indeed, but it was worth it as far as the gun-toting Immortal was concerned. The image of Shizuru, swaying her way out of the dressing room in a gorgeous red dress that hugged her curves in all the right places had Natsuki holding her breath.

"She's going to be turning heads at the dance in a dress like that," Akane whispered as they watched Reito stand and voice his approval of the dress.

"Turn heads, nothing! She's going to be the cause of an epidemic of whiplash!" A voice that _totally_ wasn't supposed to be in the rack with the pair of Immortals chimed in excitedly.

Natsuki and Akane both yelped and fell from their mutual perch on the rack's supports. Akane just squeaked as she fell through the clothes in front of them and to the ground, Natsuki screamed a few colorful words as she barely avoided falling directly on top of the brunette.

Chie grinned from inside the clothes rack, next to a suspiciously-contented Aoi.

"Fuck, you two! How'd you do that?" Natsuki demanded, having not detected the pair's approach at all. _'Either I'm losing my touch or Shizuru is a deadly kind of distracting.'_

"It's a talent," the rumormonger replied as she and her companion emerged from the rack.

"Ara, what's this?"

Natsuki paled and slowly turned her head to see Shizuru, alluring red dress and all, gliding towards the four girls with a confused and amused look on her face, Reito following closely behind.

Natural human instinct calls for a fight or flight reaction to a scene that scares one out of one's mind. This was such a situation for a certain black-haired Immortal. Natsuki, being a conflict-bred person, always went for the fight instinct. There's a first time for everything. The gunslinger dove back into the clothes rack as if she'd never been caught at all, praying her faux-ostrich move had her in the clear. It didn't.

A moment later, melodic giggling surrounded the air about the rack while Reito's masculine voice asked, "what were you guys doing hiding in a clothes rack?"

"Getting a different perspective on the clothes," Chie deadpanned, not missing a beat.

"Indeed…" Natsuki heard Reito reply.

"Big brother!" Mikoto's voice called as the sounds of clothes hangers screeching against metal filled the air.

"Ah, Mikoto! Why am I not surprised you were in on this? And Mai… why am I surprised you were?" Reito asked, mirth obvious in his tones.

Natsuki was seriously considering deserting her friends to the pair of Student Council beasts when she heard metal protesting as it was slid to her side. Slowly, emeralds turned to regard rubies. "Hello there, Natsuki. What ever are you doing in here?" Shizuru teased with a grin specially reserved for the gunfighter.

"Err… hey… just admiring this framework?" She replied lamely as she flicked the metal rack with a finger.

"I'll let you in on a secret," the chestnut-haired beauty said with a smile. "You can move the clothes aside to do so, if you wish."

"But how would I get into such awkward situations if I did that?" The gunslinger replied with a sheepish shrug.

"You'd find a way," someone from out of Natsuki's line of sight called.

"Shut up, Mai," Natsuki shouted back.

Shizuru let a light giggle escape her lips. "Since you're here, and obviously following us," the President said nonchalantly, "can I get your opinion on this dress?"

"Can I get out of here first?" Natsuki requested with a brazen grin.

Shizuru stepped back to allow the girl through the hole of clothes she'd made on the rack. The raven-haired fighter stepped out, trying to hide her bag behind her back. She found herself blushing a bit at the amused looks on her friends' faces. She fought off the blush and directed her attention to her best friend, who in turn took another step back and slowly turned around to allow a full view. The dress was dazzling on her, hugging the President's ample chest, thin waist, and luxurious hips. The dress had no sleeves, leaving the smooth skin of her arms bare for all to see. The bottom of the dress was tight as well, just barely allowing for the brunette to take a full stride to walk.

'_I love it… you look gorgeous,'_ Natsuki thought to herself as she drank in what she considered to be the picture of perfection. Her companions were giving comments of approval similar to what she thought.

"Looks great, Ms. President."

"You'll be the envy of all the girls!"

"Pretty!"

"You'll need to pick up a bat while you're here to fend off all the boys!"

The last comment got the gunslinger's full attention. _'Oh gods, she's right. People are going to be all over her! I can't let that happen!'_ Without considering the action, Natsuki blurted out, "I don't like it."

The entire group, save for Shizuru, looked at the raven-haired Immortal in disbelief. Shizuru merely quirked a brow and asked, "may I enquire upon how I could improve on it, then?"

'_You can't improve upon perfection,'_ Natsuki thought. She raked her brain for an excuse for her disapproval that didn't make her sound like a jealous suitor. "How could you dance in something you can barely walk in?" She asked quickly.

Shizuru adopted a thoughtful look. "I do believe you're right," she said after a short pause. "If you'll excuse me, I'll go change."

"Of course," Reito said for the group, causing the chestnut-haired beauty to immediately move back to the dressing room.

Natsuki watched her best friend walk off, blocking off the chatter that flowed from Mai, directed at Reito. The gunslinger felt an overwhelming urge to follow after Shizuru and… _'and what? Seriously, ever since that nightmare thing with the flute I've been thinking some really weird shit.'_ Natsuki sighed mentally as her friend entered the dressing room and disappeared from sight. Green eyes didn't move for many moments, willing that sensual body to reappear from the it's hiding place and slowly remove-- _'stop! We're done! Hear me, frighteningly tempting and vivid imagination! Done!'_ She closed her eyes, but that only made the images worse. She growled to herself, opening her eyes and willing the images away. The task was made much easier when something caught her eye. It was small, and was out of sight so quickly she wondered if she'd just imagined it. Only when she heard Mikoto's voice cut through the conversation she'd previously ignored did she realize she really had seen something.

"A shadow."

Everyone in the group froze, save for Mikoto. The feral Immortal immediately summoned her huge claymore and was dashing through the store, scaring the life out of some of the customers she passed.

"Mikoto!" Mai yelled. "No, you can't just run off… come back!"

Natsuki was the first to start moving after the frenzied Immortal, dropping her bag without thinking, Mai and Akane following behind. Reito, Chie, and Aoi, not possessing the unnatural speed of their Immortal companions, saw fit to stay behind and watch the events as they unfolded. Thankfully, Aoi thought to pick up Natsuki's discarded bag.

Mikoto was easily the fastest out of the Immortal Unit, even while dragging her weapon along the ground. Coincidentally, she was also the best at tracking shadows. Akane and Mai, however, being the least active, were the slower of the group, resulting in Mikoto weaving through the racks with Natsuki struggling to keep up, and the other pair fast falling behind. Green eyes caught sight of the shadow again, this time, the small being was comfortably perched on top of a sign placed atop a rack. "A squirrel? A shadow squirrel?" Natsuki roared with indignation. "Are you _shitting_ me?"

Mikoto bore down on the comfortable shadow with a howl. When Natsuki realized the swordswoman's intentions, it was already too late. As she cried out a denial, she watched as the excited first year slashed diagonally down on the squirrel. The shadow moved out of the way with surprising speed, dodging the attack completely and skittering away along the , the clothes rack lacked such reflexes, and was cleaved clean in half.

"Mikoto!" Mai called frantically as the scene unfolded before her. When the swordswoman dashed past the destroyed rack and clothes, ignoring her roommate, the fire Immortal roared, "Natsuki! Do something!"

"Like what?" Natsuki demanded over her shoulder as she ran behind Mikoto.

"Improvise!" Akane cried from beside Mai as she pulled the orange-haired girl away from their current path. "We'll try to cut it off!"

Natsuki growled inwardly as she jumped over the destroyed framework watched Mikoto knock down another clothing rack. The gunslinger dashed past the abused rack and scanned for the small shadow. It was again standing atop a sign, but this time it was on a stand sitting in the middle of the main aisle. "Fucker's taunting us!" Natsuki roared to Mikoto, "stop destroying everything!"

As if to mock the command, Mikoto cut the sign down, but again missed the shadow as it landed on the ground, a hair's breadth from the sword's arc. At this point, people were running away from the scene _screaming,_ causing Natsuki to groan. With another swing, this time directed to where the squirrel sat on the ground, Mikoto lunged forward, and summarily got her weapon stuck deep into the hard floor of the store. Two sets of eyes watched the shadow scamper away unharmed.

Mikoto seemed to be temporarily immobilized with her weapon imbedded deep into the ground, and Natsuki took this opportunity to attempt to tackle the first year to the ground and end her spree of mass-destruction. Unfortunately for the raven-haired fighter's pride, she misjudged just how stuck Mikoto was. Just after Natsuki leaped out for the swordswoman, Mikoto tugged her blade out of the ground and was bounding after the shadow, leaving Natsuki to fall into nothing but air. The only thing that saved the only shred of dignity the girl had left was rather than falling on her face, she landed into a roll and was back on her feet in a mere moment.

She blushed a deep shade of red when she heard laughter far behind her. Apparently, her non-Immortal friends were watching, and enjoying the scene. A groan escaped her throat as she watched Mikoto cut down another frame. A black blur left the scene of the crime just as Mai and Akane showed up seconds too late.

"You just missed it! Try again!" Natsuki yelled to Mai and Akane as tore past the pair, right on Mikoto's still charging trail. The sounds of frustrated growls came from behind her, followed by frenzied running. She directed her observations back to Mikoto, who was making a dead run for a wall, sword poised to impale the little shadow creature who sat on a shelf. To no one's surprised, the squirrel dodged out of the way at the last minute, leaving Mikoto to extract her blade from deep inside the wall.

Natsuki decided she was tired of this little game. Not even bothering to pause and assist or stop Mikoto, the gunslinger sprinted past the feral Immortal as she willed her pistols into her grasp. She wasn't as good at following the quick shadow as Mikoto was, but she didn't need to be. She saw it moments later, perched calmly atop a sign a ways off. Emerald eyes clearly observed a black tail moving about in a steady sway, the creature sure that it could avoid the next blundering attack.

Apparently, it didn't count on Natsuki being able to attack from a distance. An ice bullet tore through the air and knocked into the little black body so fast that the quick shadow had no time to dodge. The malicious little squirrel fell off it's perch with a sizable hole in it's body, and disappeared into black specks moments later.

"Are you kidding me? It was that easy?" Natsuki asked in disbelief as Mikoto came alongside her, sword still in hand.

"You finally got it!" Mai called from a ways off, her and Akane slowly walking to the other pair.

"My store!" A foreign voice screamed from behind the victorious pair. Wide, green eyes looked back to see a man in business attire holding the top of his head in his hands. Natsuki gulped when she realized how many racks of clothes had been destroyed or otherwise knocked down in the chase.

"This isn't good…" Natsuki mumbled as she made shooing motions to Mai and Akane. The pair freaked out at the sight of the store's apparent owner, and didn't need to be told twice before they were hightailing it to the non-Immortals to make a quick escape.

"You!" The man roared as he spun on Natsuki and Mikoto and began making his way towards them. "You're pay for every cent of these damages!" He roared. "I'm calling security immediately!"

"Mikoto…" Natsuki whispered, so the man couldn't hear her.

"Yeah, Natsuki?" Mikoto mumbled back, making her sword disappear with a guilty look on her face.

"I'm about to teach you the most valuable thing I ever learned before coming to Fuuka."

"What's that?"

"Fuckin' run!"

The raven-haired girl turned on her heel and sprinted away from the enraged man, pulling Mikoto along with her by the hand. The two speedy girls weaved through the store, and were out of the store in a minute, a screaming store owner behind them.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** A belated happy holidays and/or merry Christmas to all of my readers! I love you guys! A very special thank you to the reviewers; this chapter's all coming from you guys and your generous encouragement. I know, I'm a terrible person since I didn't get all you readers presents for your continuing support. I hope you can forgive me for my attempt at a gift: an update.

This chapter's brought to you in part by the annual 'Santa Stake Out'. The report's in, and the fat man's escaped my clutches yet again. On the positive side, I was up all alone for hours, so without family to distract me I got a crap-ton of writing done. The rest of this chapter is brought to you by Roadside by Rise Against. Good song if you care to check it out.

Forgive my typos, please, for I think they're becoming more prominent. I'm getting more and more impatient with my proofing process. There aren't any surprises left in the chapter's plot come that third proofread, I assure you. On top of that, I'm having an epic struggle with hyphens at the moment. If you can find it in your hearts to ignore my mistakes and enjoy the story behind the mess I'll be forever grateful.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sunrise, Mai Hime/Otome, or any of the characters in this story.

* * *

Crowded, claustrophobic, stuffy, noisy. The dance was all these things and more for one Shizuru Fujino. Not that the gymnasium turned dance hall was small; anything but! In fact, there was more than enough room for everyone to move about without hitting one another. However, there was a ridiculously large cluster of hormonally charged teenagers surrounding the Student Council President at that moment.

The entire situation began when a very drunk Youko put up a bet with an equally drunk Midori that no one in the dance hall would be able to get a dance from the beautiful idol of Fuuka. Midori, being a sporting woman, took the bet and immediately sent a few students to make the attempt. It was a domino effect from there.

The chestnut-haired woman, in her flowing white dress, golden heels, and golden mask to match, got her fair share of attention to begin with, but with the prodding of the Immortal Unit's leader, the flow of students after the girl's hand for a dance turned to a tidal wave. Youko held a grin upon her face, however, for Shizuru had turned down an innumerable number of students.

The brunette that was the center of this attention, however, was anything but pleased. Her pleasant expression had held for the long hour that she suffered through, but inwardly, she was nearing her 'Shizuru smash' point. To make matters worse, her best friend was nowhere to be found. _'I should've known she wouldn't come. I've grown too sure of myself… just because I ask her to come doesn't mean she would,'_ Shizuru thought as she pretended to listen to a stuttering first year. She turned down the young man with a polite smile and thanked him for the thought, but he was almost immediately replaced by another hopeful.

Chestnut-colored eyebrows rose underneath her mask at the sight of the girl before her, clothed in a light-blue dress. The teal hair that flowed from behind that white mask was unmistakable. _'Marguerite,' _Shizuru realized. She felt anger knot up her chest, but her masked face revealed nothing. The brunette noted curiously that the circle that surrounded her was moving back from the pair. _'They're afraid of her?'_

"Shizuru," the girl began, her voice sickly sweet. "It's a lovely evening, don't you think?"

"Indeed it is," Shizuru replied, her voice light and friendly. "I find I'm quite enjoying myself."

"I can make it much better for you," Tomoe commented.

Feeling the question coming on, Shizuru wanted to groan. _'If I have to say 'no' one more time…'_

"Begging your pardon for interrupting," A low, husky voice said from behind Shizuru.

Crimson eyes flew open, and the brunette found she had the urge to spin around and fling herself at the owner of that voice. Instead, she gave a look over her shoulder and turned her body to the newcomer. A dark, black mask adorned in blue feathers covered the girl's visage; a gray, almost silver, dress shirt hung from squared yet lithe shoulders, and black slacks secured by a belt ended at polished black shoes. A mane of black hair tied back in a ponytail finished the look. _'Natsuki!'_

Seeing she had Shizuru's attention, and noting the frown on Tomoe's face with immeasurable satisfaction, Natsuki gave a deep bow to the brunette before her. "I came in the hopes of securing a dance with the radiant beauty who seems to have procured so much attention." She said smoothly, back still bent.

Shizuru may or may not have had a heart attack at that moment. _'There's no way that's Natsuki, she's never been this charming!'_

The crowd around the three was deathly silent for a few seconds before a murmur went up. Shizuru heard one person as they said in badly-contained astonishment, "Is the President blushing under that mask?"

Shizuru gulped down her surprise and watched as Natsuki straightened back out and held out her hand. "May I have this dance?" She asked, her voice cracking so slightly that only Shizuru caught the slip.

The wavering voice betrayed her friend's nervousness, making Shizuru's subtly shocked face change to a warm smile. Lightly, she placed her hand atop the outstretched one before her and whispered, "it would be my pleasure." _'Even if it's just because you're an overprotective friend.'_

Natsuki grinned and led her partner through and away from the stunned crowd, leaving behind a very pissed Tomoe. They made their way through the moderately crowded dance floor and picked out a nice spacious place off to the side. The speakers situated throughout the gym were playing a slow song that was already half over, but the pair picked up the dancing as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Shizuru wrapped her arms around Natsuki's neck, while the gunslinger held onto the brunette's waist. Their bodies weren't quite touching, but they were only a breath away from one another.

"Sorry I was so late," Natsuki murmured as the two began moving, swaying slowly to the music.

"I'm just glad you came," Shizuru murmured back. "I thought the Lone Wolf didn't bother with school events."

"Lucky for you I made an exception!" Natsuki retorted. "I had no idea I'd walk in to find you in a sea of horny teenagers!" Mentally, she added, _'they ruined my 'lay low' plan!'_

"But it gave you the chance to rescue me," Shizuru pointed out with a sweet smile.

Natsuki let out a growl of frustration and leaned her forehead down onto Shizuru's without thinking. "How can you be so unshakable all the time?" She groaned as she gave the crimson eyes inches from her own a half-hearted glare, though it was hard to tell from under the small mask she wore.

"Why are you always late?" Shizuru countered as she enjoyed the heat coming from the forehead on hers.

"I'm not!" The gunslinger protested fervently.

Shizuru's silent stare spoke volumes of her skepticism.

"Okay… maybe sometimes… but not all the time!"

"Of course," Shizuru agreed, feeling laughter pooling in her chest, trying to escape. _'Natsuki's so adorable when she gets excited.'_

Natsuki lifted her forehead from Shizuru's with a huff and scowled. "Besides, it wasn't my fault this time. Mai held me up."

"Shame on her," Shizuru said in a light tone.

"I know!" Natsuki exclaimed, pretending not to catch the obviously jesting tone in her partner's voice. "Why do I need to learn how to waltz anyway? It's not like knowing some fancy dancing is going to take me anywhere in life."

"She made you late because you don't know how to waltz?"

"Yeah! She insisted on teaching me, raving about how I had to know how to waltz if I was going to a Masquerade. I don't think that it totally clicked for her that it was a high school dance, not a fancy dinner party. Isn't that ridiculous?"

"Actually, it's a good idea," the brunette said. A thoughtful air came from her, given away by her distracted stare and immediate silence.

"Oi! None of that thinking stuff you do!"

"Natsuki should try 'that thinking stuff' sometime."

Natsuki blinked and opened her mouth, only to immediately close it. For a second she just stared at the brunette before trying to say something again. The second attempt met with a fate similar to the first one.

"Ara, I think I broke my dance partner."

The Immortal glared at Shizuru, but only got an unsatisfying giggle as a response. "You broke me long ago," Natsuki grumbled quietly.

Shizuru raised a brow under her mask, not sure how she was supposed to take that particular comment. In the end, remaining silent and enjoying what was left of this little dance appeared to be her best option, and so she did just that.

Natsuki allowed the quiet to overtake them and focused on her slowly moving feet. As they made a turn, something over Shizuru's shoulder, on the outskirts of the dance floor, caught her eye. Emerald eyes flicked to the disturbance and met with a pair of gray eyes, popping out from the middle of a white mask. Seething contempt practically radiated off Tomoe Marguerite as she watched the object of her obvious affections and _'that mangy bitch'_ dancing together. Natsuki could imagine what the teal-haired Immortal was thinking: maybe something along the lines of 'they're too close', 'that filthy whore isn't allowed to touch my goddess', perhaps even 'Shizuru's ass looks damn fine from this angle'. Natsuki restrained the suddenly intense urge to grab her best friend's ass and claim what was hers! _'If there was any question of my sexuality before…'_ Natsuki didn't dare finish the thought.

Tomoe was soon out of sight, and more or less out of mind, causing Natsuki to realize that the song was ending. The pair had managed to keep one another at a respectable distance throughout their dance, an achievement the raven-haired Immortal was quite proud of, and the Student Council President was viewing as a mixed blessing.

With the last note of the song, the two came apart and stood in awkward silence before a familiar voice broke the quiet. "Excuse me ladies, but may I interrupt?"

Shizuru slid her eyes to the black-haired boy who owned that voice and smiled that perfect smile. "Reito," she greeted before addressing his question, "of course. What do you need?"

"I was hoping I could borrow you for a little while, Ms. President," Reito explained, flashing a flawless smile to match Shizuru's. The music started up again and the couples around the group began dancing to a catchy pop song.

Shizuru looked at Natsuki, who had quietly observed the interaction up until that point, in a silent question. Emerald eyes met their ruby counterparts and the gunslinger quickly said, "I think I hear Mai calling. Better go before she decides to punish me with more waltzing. See you two around." She made to walk, taking a few steps towards the crowd and away from the pair.

Shizuru felt the impulse to stop her friend. If the girl left now she probably wouldn't see her for the rest of the night, and she felt herself already desperately missing the girl, though she was only a few steps away.

Surprisingly, Natsuki paused in her retreat and looked over her shoulder at her friend. "And… thanks for the dance. It was… nice." Despite the pausing, the Immortal's words were soft and honest.

"Wait," Shizuru blurted out, not wanting to lose her chance.

Natsuki stayed put like a well-trained dog and turned her body back about to give her friend her full attention.

"Promise me a waltz tonight," she said quietly, phrasing it like a demand, but her tones made obvious that it was a request.

Natsuki blushed and stutter out, "wha… what?"

"It would be a shame for Mai's hard work to be for naught, wouldn't it?" The brunette covered-up smoothly.

"Err… I'm… not very good at it."

"Great, I'm far from a perfect dancer myself. We'll make the perfect pair," Shizuru grinned.

Natsuki shot the elegant and ever graceful Student Council President a skeptical look. She knew a lie when she heard it, her best friend's especially, but she decided to play along. "Well, who am I to mess with perfection." Natsuki turned away from her friend and said over her shoulder, "the things I do for you." Then, she flowed into the dancing crowd and disappeared from the red eyes of her companion.

Coming from most people, the non-answer was a mixed message, but from Natsuki Kuga it was as clear a confirmation as a simple yes; so, the final image the Immortal had of the brunette was a masked face adorned in an unchecked grin. Burning that face into the back of her head, the black-haired girl broke free of the crowded dance floor and breathed a sigh of relief. She really wanted nothing more than to get out of the gym at that point, but before she could even take a step towards the door she was practically tackled by an overzealous Midori.

"Nat Nat!" The redhead screamed happily, alcohol strong on her breath.

"Get off me, ya damn drunk!" Natsuki demanded as she tried to push the clingy teacher away. She had to do a double-take when she saw her teacher in a dress. It was purple in shade, and flowed down from her hips. Over her face was a skewed maroon mask. She actually looked elegant, despite being more smashed than road kill on the autobahn.

Midori allowed herself to be pushed away, but continued grinning like a madwoman. "Have I ever told you how much I love you?"

"I won't have sex with you." The gunslinger deadpanned.

"Should I come back later?" A voice asked from behind Natsuki, causing the girl to spin around. She came face to face with a smirking Mai, adorned in a dark red dress and matching mask.

"Mai! I was just telling Nat Nat about how pedo she makes me!" Midori joked, followed by a hiccup.

Natsuki and Mai exchanged looks, one struggling to hold back laughter, the other struggling with her flight instinct. "Explain to me how she got alcohol into a school dance?" Natsuki asked, looking at Mai.

"Wanna see?" Midori asked in a terribly excited tone. Without waiting for a reply she reached into the front of her dress and produced a flask from her bra.

"I see…" Mai began, but stopped when she saw Midori hiking up the bottom of her dress. "What're you doing?" The orange-haired girl whispered harshly as she jumped at her teacher and struggled with Midori over the hold on her dress.

"I'm not done yet!" Midori protested as she snatched away her dress and lifted it quickly, practically flashing Natsuki, Mai, and a few other students within the immediate area. Before Natsuki snapped her head away from the view in complete surprise she caught the sight of two garters on either of the redhead's thighs, both equipped with another flask.

Mai quickly took control of her teacher and forced the drunken woman's hands to let go of the dress. The bottom fell with a gentle thud and everyone breathed a sigh of relief, save for Midori, who just looked very pleased with herself.

"Want me to get Youko? I got her to sneak some too," Midori said proudly as she put the flask from her bra back in its proper place.

"Not necessary!" Mai said quickly. "I was just getting Natsuki for… Mikoto! She said she… missed her…"

'_That's the best you could come up with?'_ Natsuki thought, mentally face palming.

"Fair enough! Don't want to keep that adorable girl waiting do we, Nat Nat?" Midori said, waving the pair off carelessly. "Thanks for the help, don't have too much fun without me!"

"Trust me, you're the life of the party," Natsuki told her leader as Mai grabbed her wrist and began pulling her away. _'But what's she thanking me for? I didn't do anything to help her.'_

"See you around, Midori!" Mai called out as she hurried away, Natsuki in tow, before the incapacitated teacher could do something else horribly embarrassing. When she felt they were a safe distance to breathe again, Mai stopped and looked her raven-haired friend dead in the face. "Is it possible to be around you and not have anything weird happen for once?"

"You say that like I have control of how bombed our glorious leader gets."

"You should. She goes pedo for you, after all," Mai said with a mischievous smirk uncharacteristic of the normally-motherly girl.

"Don't even joke about that," Natsuki grumbled, snatching her wrist from Mai and moving to walk next to her. "I just pray she won't remember saying that tomorrow."

"When'd you become religious?" Mai joked.

"When I found out a drunk Midori's into jail bait," Natsuki explained sarcastically, turning her eyes to her companion.

Mai laughed at her friend's expense as she stuttered out, "oh… oh bu- but I hope she remembers saying that! You know she didn't really mean it. She thinks of us like her kids, not her harem girls."

Natsuki sighed and shook her head helplessly. "As funny a picture as 'The Immortal Harem' is, I like what we've got going now a whole lot more. If I ever see Mikoto in a thong I'll cry my eyes out."

"Quite the conversation you two are having," someone noted from nearby the pair.

Natsuki took her eyes from the fire Immortal and looked ahead to see she was just a few steps from a round table filled with familiar faces. Tate and Kazuya, who had since recovered from his injuries, sat together talking amongst themselves. Akane clung to the arm of her brown-haired boyfriend, while next to her was a very displeased looking Nao; to her side a black-haired girl and a brunette sat together. The black-haired girl, Chie, had been the one to speak up, while her partner-in-crime, Aoi, giggled at the blush that had formed on the very embarrassed Natsuki. An empty seat sat beside Aoi, followed by Mikoto as she gulped down some snacks.

"You have no idea," Mai said as she took her seat between Mikoto and Tate.

"You're pretty cheeky today, Mai," Natsuki observed, trying to take attention from her embarrassed self. The raven-haired girl took the only remaining seat, between Mikoto and Aoi, as she spoke.

"I guess you're rubbing off on me," Mai said, shrugging the comment away.

"I think she's still elated that you actually made a public appearance tonight. She'd thought you had ditched the second you two separated," Chie explained.

"Yeah! You disappeared moments after we got here, what was with that?" Mai asked in a voice a tad bit more excited than usual.

Natsuki didn't reply immediately._ 'I saw that huge group the second I walked in. I knew Shizuru was in the middle of it, so I went to break it up. I can't tell them that, though.'_ She gulped and looked at the ceiling.

"She was dancing," Nao cut in before Natsuki could think of a suitable excuse.

The gunslinger shot the redhead an unappreciative glare, dampened horribly by the mask covering part of her face, but only got a wicked grin in return.

"No way," Chie said, leaning forward. "With who?"

"I just saw a bunch of idiots bothering Shizuru, so I got them to leave her alone the only way I could think of," Natsuki said honestly, knowing that if Nao beat her to it, she would've been much worse off.

"Ah, yes. As soon as Midori and Youko's bet got out to the students, it was like a big competition," Chie said off-handedly.

"Bet?" Natsuki questioned, turning her head to fully look at the gossiper. "What bet?"

"Ms. Sagisawa made some bet with Ms. Sugiura saying no one would manage to get Ms. Fujino to dance with them tonight. The President is notorious for not dancing with people at these things," Aoi explained.

"But you wouldn't know that, because you never come!" Chie added in.

"Should've kept it that way," the gunslinger growled back. _'So that's why Midori thanked me when we left. I won her that stupid bet. I'm gonna get her for that later,'_ she thought venomously.

"But you wouldn't have had a chance to dance with Fujino," Akane teased from her latched position.

"We wouldn't want that," Mai agreed, obviously sending Akane a mental high-five.

Natsuki growled loudly and turned her head away from the table, deciding what was happening behind her was more important than her present company. She heard her companions laugh and continue chattering, but she missed it all. The second she'd turned her head to the side, her eyes caught sight of a glower directed her way. For the second time that night, gray eyes met green ones in an intense stare._ 'Okay, this Marguerite chick is super creepy,'_ the gunslinger thought as she turned more fully in her seat so she wasn't craning her neck to meet the other's gaze. _'Why is she just staring at me? Shizuru's shapely ass is not in my immediate vicinity anymore.'_ Images of the night in the forest flashed through her mind, and she found herself snarling, ever so subtly baring her teeth like an animal.

The staring match went on for many moments before the raven-haired fighter felt a presence come to her side. She snapped her eyes to the newcomer to see that Nao, clad in a green dress and mask that made her look exceedingly feminine, had stood up from her place at the table and moved to the gun-wielding Immortal's side, where she now leaned lightly against the table, supporting herself on her hands. Two sets of green eyes moved to glare down the gray ones across the room, causing the teal-haired Immortal to visually growl and spin around, turning her back to the pair.

"I'm going to pay that cunt back," Nao promised.

"When the time comes, I'm sure Midori will give you the honors. Just make sure she knows not to mess with us again," Natsuki replied quietly as she turned from Tomoe's back to look over at her newfound company. She moved in her seat to sit backwards, legs straddling either side of the chair's back, ignoring the conversation at the table that had picked up without her input.

"When the time comes? We don't even know if it'll come after the little talk Midori had with them. I'm not going to let them get away with the shit they pulled," the redhead grumbled, meeting Natsuki's gaze evenly.

"Unless your ass wants a permanent Youko-sized footprint to remind you of the time she ripped you a new one, you'll chill out and let the boss call that particular shot," Natsuki said sternly, trying to leave no room for debate.

Nao digested the advice-in-threat-form before frowning and pushing herself off from the table. "Fine, but if she tells me that they're off limits after all, expect some sort of fireworks."

"We want to get them as bad as you do, so I don't think that'll be a problem," the gunslinger assured the other Immortal. She rested the side of her head on her hands, which were on the top of her chair's back. "Besides, you can't get in anymore trouble. I really don't want to see you losing your immunity."

Nao's eyes formed into a suspicious glare. "My immunity… you're not supposed to know about that," the redhead growled in anger.

"Who do you think gave Midori the idea of a 'get-out-of-jail-free card'?" Natsuki paused to raise an eyebrow, and frowned with disapproval at her own statement. "No pun intended."

Nao snorted and shook her head at the comment, but was otherwise silent. For the sharp-tongued Nao, this meant she was thinking.

Before an awkward silence could spawn between herself and the other Immortal, the gunslinger turned her eyes from Nao and gazed out at the dance floor, where people now moved to a techno song with a hard bass. "You and I aren't as different as you seem to think," Natsuki remarked quietly. "Joining the Immortal Unit was my second shot at doing things right, same as you." A cocky grin splayed across her face before continuing with, "only difference is you got caught by the cops, I didn't."

"I was beginning to think you might not actually be an ass until that last comment," Nao drawled as she too gazed out at the dancing mass.

"It's not in me to disappoint," she said, going straight-faced.

"Yet you do nothing but disappoint. How do you live with yourself?"

"Lots of booze," the raven-haired girl replied casually.

Nao snapped her eyes to her companion in surprise. "You actually drink?"

"Nope, I'm just keeping up with your expectation of disappointing people," Natsuki said with a crooked smile as she flicked her eyes back to her company.

Nao actually cracked a smile, to the dark-haired Immortal's complete surprise. _'This is the first time we've talked like… I wouldn't say friends… maybe like two people who aren't in a perpetual pissing contest?'_ Natsuki thought as she enjoyed the amused air between them. Her reverie was broken when she felt something hit her on the back of the head. She turned in her chair and twisted her head around to give the table behind her an inquisitive look. A deep-fried heart attack in cheese puff form was on the table directly behind her, no doubt the attacking object. Another cheese puff soon joined the once lonely snack, and Nao spun about, looking mildly annoyed. _'Count on my friends not to discriminate when it comes to annoying people,' _Natsuki thought humorlessly.

"Whoever threw that is getting their ovaries ripped out," the redhead growled, looking admittedly frightening from her upright position. Natsuki followed the infuriated first year's gaze to Chie, who was quickly putting down a suspicious looking orange lump.

"You two weren't paying attention!" Chie protested. "Mikoto and Mai wanted you."

"Want to get some food with us?" Mikoto asked, getting up from her seat in what Natsuki seriously thought was a bounce, the simple white shirt and black pants she wore complimenting the young Immortal nicely.

"We're going to need some extra hands," Mai explained as she stood. "The boys are demanding pizza but no one wants to help the two of us get it."

Nao was full of surprises tonight, because she was the first to reply with a rhetorical "why not?" The redhead nudged Natsuki in the ribs a bit harder than necessary.

Understanding the underlying message in the jab, the raven-haired Immortal stood as well. "Not like I've got anything better to do."

Immediately Mikoto latched onto Mai and pulled her away while the other two Immortals trailed behind. They weaved through the crowd with relative ease and were nearing the food tables when Natsuki noticed a crowd of frighteningly-familiar faces. Her eyes stared to the side at the group in complete confusion as she tried to discern where she'd seen all these people, and why she had the underlying feeling she hated them with a passion. The question was answered when she caught a flash of chestnut hair in the crowd. _'Oh right, it's the Shizuru fan club that was flooding her earlier.'_

The gunslinger turned her attention back to where she was going just in time to avoid a collision with the drink table. Mai and Mikoto were attempting to smuggle a few pizza boxes incognito, while Nao watched with a mild amusement. The redhead took her gaze from the two Immortals to look at Natsuki with a grin. "What, not going to help them stuff pizza boxes up their shirts?"

"That wasn't in the job description." Natsuki said, looking back at the crowd that seemed to follow her best friend wherever she went.

Nao followed her teammate's gaze and didn't bother to suppress her smirk. "Have I found the mutt's weakness at last?"

Emerald eyes met lime ones with a raised brow. "I don't have any weaknesses," she assured her companion with a cocky grin.

"Oh, so if I were to stroll up to Fujino," Nao said as she filled a nearby cup with some punch, "and poured this on her perfect, white dress you wouldn't care?"

"Why would I?" Natsuki grumbled, trying to retain her pride.

"I'll be right back," Nao replied, taking herself and her cup right for the crowd.

"You get your ass back here," the gunslinger grumbled in defeat.

"I knew you'd come around." Nao turned about and moved back to her companion, sipping her drink. "Did you know there's some brunette in there that's swooning over your woman?"

"She isn't my woman!"

"Are you two going to help or not?" Mai called in frustration as she struggled with the pizza boxes she was still trying to swindle.

"Give us a second," Nao called back before looking the raven-haired Immortal dead in the eyes. "Listen, I don't like owing people, and I can see that you're trying to stab that crowd with your eyes. Why don't we do something to scare them off?"

Natsuki looked at the other Immortal suspiciously, trying to detect some indicator that she was after Natsuki and not the fan club. Lime eyes, however, stared out intently at the group, a impish grin on her lips. "What do you have in mind?" The gunslinger asked, caving in.

"I'm glad you asked."

Meanwhile, Shizuru was outwardly smiling at the girl before her. Inwardly, however, she was rubbing her temples in pure frustration. The moment she and Reito had parted ways she had been swarmed by her adoring fans. Right now a first-year brunette, who oddly enough reminded her of an ant with her frighteningly… expressive… pigtails, stood before her, energetically expressing her admiration for the Student Council President.

Shizuru gave a perfectly-timed nod to something she heard, but didn't really register. Just when she thought she'd go insane from overexposure to the fan girl poisoned air, she heard shouting and ruckus coming from the edge of the group. The pigtailed brunette,_ 'Arika was what she called herself,'_ stopped mid-monologue and gave a curious look to the direction of the noise.

Slowly, more and more voices began shouting and screaming until one roar in particular broke through the tumult. "Where is it, Yuuki?"

"I told you," the redhead shouted back just as she broke through the crowd, chancing a peek over her shoulder at the enraged gunslinger hot on her tail, "I don't have it!"

Natsuki broke through the crowd at that moment, causing the redhead a breath away to jump in surprise and dash away. Seeing an opportunity in the first-year brunette in front of Shizuru, Nao quickly grabbed the girl and swung her between herself and Natsuki, using her as a human shield. Natsuki didn't even slow down at the sight of the obstruction-in-human-form, instead she tackled both girls to the ground and a great tussle commenced, Arika in the middle of it.

"You lie!" Natsuki roared at the redhead as she struggled to get at her since the brunette was still between them, even on the ground. "I'm going to kill you!"

"Get this raving bitch off me, Fujino!" Nao screamed, holding a terrified Arika in place between her and her assailant to protect herself.

Shizuru, for her part, was trying to suppress laughter. She knew what was happening the second she saw Natsuki, the mischief in her eyes standing out to the perceptive Student Council President. _'So desperate that you've enlisted help this time, Natsuki?' _She took a step toward the amusing scene and grabbed Natsuki by the shoulder. "Ms. Kuga, please get off Ms. Yuuki and Ms. Yumemiya."

Natsuki gave a faux glare to the chestnut-haired girl and slowly stood. "It's that whore's fault," the gunslinger growled in her own defense as the other two girls stood.

Shizuru looked about the crowd and gave them an apologetic smile. "Begging your pardon, but it seems I now have some business to which I must attend. I will need to request some privacy."

Her words were met with a quiet grumble, especially from the sharper among the crowd who knew what was going on, but no one would dare disobey the charming Student Council President, or call out the two most unpredictable Immortals. As such, the group dispersed and Shizuru was soon left alone with Natsuki and Nao as they pretended to glare one another down.

"I know what's actually going on," Shizuru supplied after getting her fill of amusement at watching the pair's antics.

"Thank the gods," Nao said as she took her eyes from Natsuki and looked up at Shizuru with a grin. "If I had to look at her ugly mug another moment I'd go insane."

Natsuki playfully punched the redhead on the shoulder with a matching grin. "I'll let that one go since you helped me out."

"Right, that's the only reason," Nao retorted as she waved at the other Immortal dismissively.

Shizuru watched the interaction with growing interest. _'When did these two get so close? Last I checked they were constantly down each other's throats. Did this all change when Natsuki saved Yuuki?'_ She felt a bit of happiness for her friend, who had turned a heated rivalry into a friendly competition; something else nagged at the back of her mind, however; she felt jealous of the easy air that had seemingly spawned between them overnight. She pushed the feeling into the back of her mind. Nao may be able to banter with Natsuki, but she would never have the connection that Shizuru enjoyed with the gunslinger, that much the brunette knew.

"We're getting looks, Kuga," Nao commented as she cast a look towards where Mai and Mikoto still struggled with the pizzas.

"Crap, I forgot about them." Natsuki grumbled as she looked over at her friends at the food tables. "Could you go help them out? I'll be with you in a second."

Nao flicked her eyes at her companion and replied impishly, "don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"That doesn't cut much out," Natsuki replied, taking the redhead by the shoulders and lightly pushing her away.

The best friends watched the redhead saunter away with a grin on her face, before Shizuru inquired, "what was she referring to, Natsuki?"

A red-hot blush appeared on the Immortal's face. "Nothing, it's just Yuuki. She's an idiot."

"Ah... but did you need to speak to me about something?" Shizuru asked, allowing the her friend to slide for now.

"No, why?" The Immortal questioned as she turned from Nao to Shizuru.

"You sent her away, I just assumed you wanted to speak in private," Shizuru replied, a bit confused as she met her best friend's gaze.

"Oh, no. I'm just tired of people right now."

"I'm not a person?" Shizuru retorted with mock hurt in her voice.

"I didn't say that!"

"But Natsuki said that she's tired of people, yet she doesn't send me away."

"You're not like other people," she defended with a growl. "You don't get annoying."

Shizuru smiled sweetly at her best friend, heart warmed by the gruff compliment. "I'm flattered, thank you," she murmured. She looked about her as an idea came to mind. Natsuki silently watched her friend, recognizing the spark of epiphany in those clear, red eyes. "If you'd like to escape your friends for a bit, it looks empty outside," she said as she indicated in the direction of one of the opened double doors to the gym.

"I should go help them," Natsuki said apologetically as she looked back at Nao as the redhead attempted to assist Mai and Mikoto. "But, I can probably get away after I help smuggle a few boxes of pizza. Meet you there?"

The Student Council President grinned, glad her friend and her were still on the same wavelength. "Give me five minutes."

"You've got four, don't be late," Natsuki said with a grin before she stole herself away to finally help her friends.

Shizuru smiled at her friend's back before surveying the gym. The DJ was across the room. She mentally groaned, knowing she would be forced to beat off a few fans over such a great distance. Without wasting another moment she was on the move, and sure enough, halfway there she was stopped by a boy. He was a stuttering mess, but the brunette engaged in a very brief dialogue with him before excusing herself. She reached the DJ's booth without further incident.

"Greetings, Ms. Wang," Shizuru called to the black-haired girl. Quickly noting the blonde first year sitting next to the DJ, the brunette added in, "and to you too, Ms. Ho."

Orange eyes slipped towards the red-eyed third year, and the young, black-haired DJ hastily slipped a headphone off one of her ears. "Ms. Fujino, is something unsatisfactory?" Nina questioned as Erstin looked over and smiled sweetly at the newcomer.

"To the contrary, I think you've done an excellent job tonight. It's good to see you've gained yourself some company," Shizuru said, returning Erstin's smile. "I would actually like to request a song from you."

"Of course, we've got just about anything you can imagine," Nina said with pride.

"Anything you could possibly waltz to?" The brunette asked.

Nina nodded. "Looking for classical, or something a bit more modern?"

"This is a high school dance, I'm sure your listeners wouldn't appreciate classical," Shizuru observed with a quick glance at the dance floor.

"It's a shame, but you're right," Erstin commented as she took the liberty to look through Nina's laptop for songs. "There's a bit of a request queue, but we'll have you hooked up as soon as possible, Ms. President."

"Thank you very much," Shizuru replied with a smile. "Enjoy yourselves, girls." The pair called goodbyes to their Student Council President, prompting her to take her leave. The way to the door where she was to meet Natsuki took more time than the trip to the booth, for she was stopped by a very rambunctious trio. Every time Shizuru attempted to disengage herself from the group they pulled her back in, causing her to inwardly curse. She knew it'd been longer than five minutes since she parted ways with her best friend, she just hoped Natsuki was being held up as well. She was politely listening to one of the group when a flash of color by the opened door caught her eye. She looked over discreetly, expecting to see the dark figure of her best friend. What she really saw made her heart stop: light blue. Tomoe, with a twisted smirk betraying her violent intentions, was making a beeline for the door which Shizuru had agreed to meet Natsuki beyond. Shizuru's heart dropped as she remembered everything the rogue had apparently done, and her imagination ran wild as she thought of what was about to happen.

"I have to go," Shizuru said flatly, interrupting one of the girls mid-sentence. She didn't even look at the girl for a reaction or reply, she was moving immediately, eyes never leaving the teal-haired menace. She watched as the rogue Immortal disappeared into the night beyond the portal, and the Student Council President unconsciously began running. She was outside seconds after Tomoe, but the scene before her, just out of immediate sight from inside the gym, still made her blood run cold.

Tomoe was charging at a full-run down the cement pathway toward Natsuki, spear poised to skewer the gunslinger. The raven-haired fighter, on the other hand, seemed completely surprised by the attack; she appeared to have barely even registered that there were footsteps behind her, let alone a threat like Tomoe, and to make matters worse she sat on a bench, her back to the attack. _'She's not going to react in time,' _Shizuru thought in heart-wrenching realization.

Shizuru acted on pure reflex at the sight of her endangered friend. With an effortless thought, the brunette willed a blood-red naginata into her hands, and was swinging it sideways in a second. Her weapon's blade extended outward, and acted as a whip as it wrapped around the black spear's blade, stopping it a breath away from the raven-haired Immortal, who had just turned about at the noise behind her. With an impossibly strong tug, Shizuru ripped the spear from a surprised Tomoe and sent it flying into the gym wall behind her, where it buried deep into the brick, eight feet up.

Gray eyes moved from her attack's intended target to the naginata's owner for the first time, hatred and frustration obvious in the gaze. The strength in those orbs died almost immediately when she saw the defender was none other than the object of her affections, and the very reason she had attempted to kill Kuga.

Natsuki, meanwhile, was now standing, also looking at Shizuru, with a dumbfounded look. She'd been distracted when Tomoe had come out, so she'd been surprised when she detected the girl all too late. As such, the image before her, of her best friend easily holding a huge, deadly weapon in her hands, ready to deal out a fatal attack, blew her mind completely. She should've summoned her weapons, she should've tackled Tomoe to the ground, she should've done _something_, but she did nothing. She just continued staring, her best friend's secret laid bare before her.

After what felt like an eternal stand-off, Tomoe spoke up, her unchecked confusion obvious in her voice. "Shizuru? What're you doing?"

"I should be the one asking that question," Shizuru replied, her calm and cheery voice still present, providing a chilling effect.

"But… this is what you wanted isn't it? You told them this is what you wanted," Tomoe said in a completely self-assured tone.

"Them?" The brunette inquired curiously, sensing the chance to obtain information. "Who's them?"

Natsuki was totally conflicted. _'What's she talking about? Shizuru told someone to attack me? No way, this bitch is just crazy… right?'_ Her pistols appeared in her hands by impulse, her natural reflex to a confusing situation being to batter through it.

Tomoe didn't even notice Natsuki snapping from her frozen state. She opened her mouth, to speak, but quickly snapped it shut as a knowing smile graced her lips. "I see what you're doing," the first year called happily. "They said you might try to trick me, test my loyalties. Don't worry, I'm not going to fail you." With that the rogue Immortal's weapon wrenched itself from the wall and flew back into its owner's hands.

Shizuru moved to attack the threat to her best friend, but said best friend beat her to it. Natsuki jumped over the bench, and as she landed she wrapped one arm around Tomoe's throat in a choke hold while the other hand jammed her gun into the girl's temple. "Wrong, fucker," the gunslinger growled.

"Natsuki, don't kill her!" Shizuru cried in panic. She took a step towards her friend, thinking to stop the raven-haired Immortal from doing something she'd regret.

"Don't move!" Natsuki roared to the brunette. "I'll kill this bitch if you take one more step!" _'Help me Shizuru… I'm so confused. I don't know what's going on!'_

The brunette obeyed her friend's verbal command, even as the rogue Immortal began thrashing against her captor. The arm around Tomoe's neck tightened cruelly, literally beginning to choke her. "You too! I owe you a hole in the head for all the shit you've done, and I'd be more than happy to give it to you if you don't stop struggling!" Natsuki growled, pressing the gun harder into Tomoe's temple.

"You won't get away with this!" The captive choked out, though she did cease her struggles. Gray eyes shot ruby ones a pleading look, but the Student Council President didn't even note it; she was much too focused on the conflicted look in Natsuki's eyes.

'_Surely,'_ she thought, _'the face under that mask is just as confused.'_ "Don't do anything you'll regret, Natsuki," Shizuru said softly, trying to fight off her urge to run to the raven-haired girl and pull her into a bone-crushing hug. "You're better than that; you protect, you don't kill."

"The fuck do you know?" Natsuki cried out, her voice breaking with tension. "You wanted me to come out here just so you could have your new pet kill me, didn't you?" As she spoke, she knew how ridiculous those claims were. She knew the caring in those crimson orbs was genuine, even now, past all the fear and worry. _'I don't mean to sound so harsh… I just need some assurance… I have to know for sure. I need to know I can trust you.'_

At that moment blaring flute music assaulted Natsuki's mind. She faltered in her hold, one hand traveling to her ear on reflex while she cried out in surprise. Tomoe took her chance and broke free from Natsuki's hold. She began to spin around to attack when Shizuru's weapon suddenly wrapped around her, trapping her arms to her body and forcing her to drop her weapon. The brunette pulled the first year to her, and let her go a few steps away, making Tomoe fall to the ground in a heap.

"Leave, and tell no one of what just happened," Shizuru growled to the gray-eyed Immortal, leaving no room for her to disobey. Every muscle in the brunette's body screamed for her to take vengeance for her beloved friend as the teal-haired girl picked herself up from the ground, the spear next to her disappearing, and made a dead run back into the gym, but she kept herself in check, and the first year was out of sight moments later. Without wasting another moment Shizuru moved to kneel next to her friend, who was now writhing on the ground for a reason unknown to her. "Natsuki! What's wrong, Natsuki?"

The second year heard her friend's voice, but she couldn't manage to speak. She screamed aloud as she fought back at the flute the same way she had before. The effort was exhausting, and much more difficult than the first time, but many minutes later her mind was quiet, and she panted on the ground. Her senses came crashing back to her when she realized her best friend was reaching out to her, centimeters from coming in contact with her face; the naginata was nowhere in sight.

Thoughtlessly, Natsuki jumped back from the other girl in surprise and pointed a weapon at her. "Stay back!" She demanded, trying to seem cold and threatening. All the effort brought her were tears that she struggled to hold back. _'Too much… this is too much like that nightmare where she attacked me. This can't be real, don't let it be real.'_

"Natsuki… please…" Shizuru breathed, a shaky hand still reaching out to the girl. The look on Shizuru's face broke Natsuki's heart: she looked lost and scared, heartbroken and defeated. "Please… believe me, I would never want to see you hurt."

The raven-haired Immortal clenched her teeth and growled, "why should I believe you? You never told me you were an Immortal! What else have you been keeping from me?"

"I didn't have a choice! I would've told you I was an Immortal in a heartbeat if I could, but you must believe me, I didn't tell Marguerite to attack you!"

Natsuki bit her lip as she attempted to hold back her tears. It was taking all her control to just _point_ a gun at Shizuru, let alone stop her entire body from shaking. This was too much, she needed to get away from Shizuru; she needed to get inside and make sure none of her friends had been harmed. "I really hope you didn't, Shizuru. Just stay away from me," the raven-haired Immortal whispered before getting up and quickly moving to the gym again. The chestnut-haired Immortal didn't move to stop her friend, too paralyzed in shock and fear to even consider it.

When realization fully set into the brunette, she didn't have the strength to stand from her position on the ground. Her once pure white dress surely had dirt all over it, but for once she couldn't bring herself to care. Natsuki… her best friend… thought she had something to do with Tomoe's attack. _'I should've done something more. I should've tried harder, I should've figured everything out. I'm such a fool. I'm a disappointment to her. If I hadn't told her to meet me somewhere so secluded for my own selfish desires none of this would've happened. It really is my fault. Marguerite aside, how could I even consider trying to become more than her best friend when I know full well how dangerous it would be for her?'_ She felt sick to her stomach. Shizuru had never really understood people when they said they hated themselves, but she did now. It was her own inadequacies that had brought her best friend all this turmoil. Shizuru couldn't help but hate herself for it.

She slowly stood up and wondered what she should do now. She didn't _need_ to go back inside. She'd attended the dance, made an appearance, that was enough. She felt her façade becoming harder and harder to keep up, and she knew her stoic, self-disciplined mask would slip if she were to go back in. Shizuru couldn't have that happening. As if to mock her, the physical mask on her face truly did slip from it's once secure perch. Shizuru couldn't help but laugh humorlessly at the coincidence.

'_It's not like I need to stick around for Natsuki's sake. Without me around she'll be safe… it's my fault she was in danger at all. If I get any closer to her she'll be in even more danger.' _Without a second thought on the matter, Shizuru found herself walking away from the gym, mindlessly meandering towards the dorms, her room, where she could drown herself with her own self-loathing in peace.

Natsuki staggered back into the gym, immediately searching out her friends. She quickly found them at their table, just as she had left them, with the addition of Mai's little brother, Takumi, and his roommate Akira. She breathed a sigh of relief and swept her gaze about, looking for Midori. She soon found the teacher at the DJ booth, bothering a pair of first years that Natsuki wasn't acquainted with. Last, she looked for Tomoe and Shiho. She scanned the entire, packed gym, and soon saw the pair in a corner not far from her, conversing in rapid tones. Not liking her proximity to the unpredictable pair, the Immortal immediately moved towards her friends seated around the table. She had to warn Mai, then Midori.

As she walked, she allowed herself to think over what had happened. Her soul quickly became a haze of mayhem. Her heart screamed at her about how stupid she was being, but her mind was trying to use logic to fill in all the variables. It wasn't working. She made her way back in a daze. _'She sent Kikukawa to find me and help me find Yuuki… but why? To send me into the lion's den so I could get chewed up and spat out by her whore? She wouldn't do that… would she? I don't know anymore! I just don't understand anything. Has all this time been one big lie? Did she get me to join Midori's team just to get me closer to them so she could infiltrate them in the future? There's no way… that's ridiculous. She has no reason to try to kill us! Well… I guess I don't actually know that, she kept something like being an Immortal a secret from me, how would I know that all this affection and caring I've seen from her isn't just an act? But I thought I was immune to her mask… that I could see through it. Is she really so good at manipulating that she's made me think I'm different to her when I'm not, and using me as a pawn this whole time?'_

"Natsuki?" Mai's concerned voice called out from not far off. Emerald eyes refocused on where they were, and Natsuki realized she was a few feet from her former table. The orange-haired Immortal was standing up from her seat. Though a mask covered most of the girl's facial features, Natsuki was sure her friend was worried.

The gunslinger realized that her body language was probably giving away her inner turmoil, so she straightened her spine from it's previously hunched position, squared her slumping shoulders, and picked up her feet to emulate her normally confident walk. She was thankful she wore a mask, for she was sure that pure anguish was written on her face. "Mai," a voice that Natsuki was surprised to find much softer than her normal one spoke. "We need to talk."

The fire Immortal cast a look back at her table's occupants, half of whom were watching the scene with growing concern, the other half still engrossed in conversation. Violet eyes turned back to pained green ones and the girl gave a quick nod towards an empty niche of the gym, near the wall. Natsuki found herself in said niche in seconds, though she couldn't recall walking there.

"What's wrong, Natsuki?" Mai asked immediately, turning to her peer.

"I… don't know." Natsuki murmured as she stared holes into her shoes. "I… all I know is Marguerite and Munakata aren't sticking to the pact they made with Midori. Tomoe just attacked me and Shiho covered up her escape when it went wrong."

"But you expected they'd attack us again," Mai said. "So what's really wrong?"

Natsuki grit her teeth, damning her observant friend. She was silent for a full minute, Mai waiting patiently, before she finally blurted out, "watch out for Shizuru."

"What? Why?"

"I'm not sure yet…" Natsuki murmured, her voice trailing off. "I… just be careful."

"What happened?" Mai pushed, wanting to comfort the disturbed girl.

"Nothing!" Natsuki suddenly snapped. "Shit, can't I just have a bad feeling? Take my word for it and be fucking careful, damn it!"

Shocked, violet eyes stared at the gunslinger as the raven-haired Immortal tried to compose myself. "I… I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…" Mai stammered.

"No… no I'm sorry. I didn't mean to go off on you like that… don't take it personally. I'm just… stressed out," Natsuki murmured apologetically.

A tense silence followed the words, only to be broken when a voice came over the speakers. "Alright everyone, we've got yet another request in. Gents, grab your ladies and show off how classy you really are, 'cause we've got the perfect waltzing song coming up right now." A song played over the speakers, causing Natsuki to freeze completely.

"_Promise me a waltz tonight," _Shizuru's voice echoed in Natsuki's head.

Realization hit her like a ton of bricks._ 'A waltz… she was late coming outside. What if she was requesting this song, and that's why she was late? She asked for this… she sent me outside so we could be alone… so that means she could've been innocent. No. She is innocent, I know she is. It was just bad timing. Shizuru just saved my life, and I treated her like an enemy!'_ Natsuki cursed herself a million times before her now bright, emerald eyes turned up to meet violet orbs. "I need a favor," Natsuki said quickly.

"Wha… what?" Mai stuttered, completely baffled by the sudden change in her friend.

"Tell Midori what happened," the gunslinger said, already moving to leave. "And I was wrong. Shizuru's a friend."

Mai nodded, dumbfounded at the return of the stronger, more confident Immortal she knew so well. Natsuki melted into the crowd seconds later, desperately searching for her best friend. After many minutes of looking she cursed, realizing the woman was nowhere in sight. She pushed through the crowd and staggered to the doorway leading to where she'd left the brunette. Shizuru was nowhere in sight. Natsuki walked outside and looked about, looking and listening for any sign of the Student Council President, but found no traces. She growled aloud and thought a moment before beginning a search for a new person.

'_How could I let Marguerite sneak up on me like that?' _She cursed herself inwardly. _'If I hadn't been day dreaming about Shizuru in the first place none of this would've happened. If she really was out to get me, why would she stop Marguerite from attacking me if I was about to be run through? She sent Kikukawa to help me find Yuuki when she couldn't, only because she wanted to help. I'm such an idiot! Whatever her reason for not telling me about her powers, it must be important. She would tell me something like that… I think.'_ Natsuki shook her head as she moved back into the gym and weaved through the crowd in search of a certain black-haired Student Council Vice President. _'No, don't think like that. That's how this entire misunderstanding started! You need to find her, that's all.'_

Natsuki found Reito entertaining a large group of first years just off from the dance floor. She rolled her eyes as she approached, realizing he was being begged for a dance by a number of the girls. _'How shameless,'_ Natsuki thought with contempt as she waded through the group. She was standing before the black-haired boy a moment later.

"Ms. Kuga," Reito greeted pleasantly. "What brings you here?"

"I'm looking for Shizuru," Natsuki said impatiently. "Do you know where she is?"

Reito didn't answer for a second, and despite the mask the boy wore, Natsuki knew he was surprised due to his tone when he answered, "no, I was under the impression she was with you."

Natsuki shook her head in a negative reply before inwardly growling. _'Crap, where would she go?'_ The gunslinger turned to leave the center of the group, calling out, "if you see her, let me know."

As she left, the boy replied, "of course, Ms. Kuga."

'_Back to square one,'_ Natsuki thought as she broke free of the crowd. _'Where else would she be? Shit, did Marguerite take her?'_ In a panic, Natsuki snapped her gaze about the gym, searching for that accursed teal hair. She breathed a long sigh of relief when she saw the girl a ways off, seeming preoccupied. Though, the fact that the omnipresent, pink-haired Immortal was missing was a cause for concern. She felt anxiety well up inside her.

"K- Kuga!"

Natsuki turned her head around to look at a dark-skinned boy with spiked, jet-black hair and a blue mask to match his blue outfit. "What?" She barked, a bit irritated to be put off from her search by some kid she didn't know.

"Umm… I… I'm Takeda… Masashi," the boy stuttered out, obviously nervous as hell. "I was… wondering if…" the boy gulped and paused, willing up his courage.

Natsuki could feel her anger slowly become tangible. "Spit it out!" She roared. "I don't have time for this!"

"Ah! I'm sorry! Would you dance with me, Ms. Kuga?"

He said everything so fast that it took Natsuki a few seconds to fully digest what he'd asked. When she did, she growled out loud. "I told you I don't have time for this crap! Now unless you can tell me where the Student Council President went I'd suggest you get the hell away from me before I beat the hell out of you!"

Takeda took an immediate step back at the outraged yelling directed towards him. "Ah, I'm sorry! I had no idea you were like that! I haven't seen her!"

"Like what?" Natsuki growled back. Without waiting for a reply she spun on her heel and roared, "whatever!" And was immediately pushing through the crowd, her anger playing out at she roughly shoved people aside. Glares and curses were directed her way, but she ignored them. Her mind was going through the possible places she could find Shizuru._ 'I have to find her before Munakata does. Check that tree we hang out at first. Maybe the Student Council room? No, she wouldn't go there unless she had work to do. Maybe she's in the dorms.'_

Anger and fear gripped at the gunslinger's heart every second she spent away from her best friend. _'If that Shiho girl really does get to her, it'll be all my fault if Shizuru's hurt.'_

* * *

**A/N: **Why are Nina and Erstin meant for each other? Because their last names are equally awkward. I may just be immature, but when I typed out Ms. Wang and Ms. Ho I had to do a double-take… then triple check their last names. I'm still trying to decide if their names were meant to be so awkward in English or not.

If any of you did end up listening to that song I suggested in my earlier author's note, I tell you why I pointed it out now: I think it fits into the latter part of the chapter beautifully. If you didn't listen to the song, and want to add a bit more depth to this chapter, check it out (Roadside by Rise Against) and pay careful attention to the lyrics. I just think the mood is disturbingly appropriate, let alone the message.

Poor Shizuru, eh? Natsuki's such an ass. That's why you don't save people when they're about to get owned, they just scream at you!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Let it be known now, my original plans for this chapter weren't exactly like what's been posted here. Let's just say if I did what I had originally intended, I would've been forcing the characters into doing things they wouldn't actually do. As such, the final product is written by the characters, not the author. I like it more, honestly, than what I had going on before. When you've got the characters telling the author what to write, it makes the author feel like they're doing at least decently with characterization. I hope you all feel that you agree. Thanks to the reviewers, you guys are just the greatest.

By the way, I only proofed this chapter once… maybe twice, I can't recall. But I was just dieing of boredom while I was doing the latest proof and just thought 'screw it'. That's why I got this one out so fast, speed for quality, if you will. Anyway, hope you enjoy this, and sorry for the typos you're about to run into.

**To the anonymous reviewers:**

**Justme:** Thanks muchly for the encouragement! Even just a few simple words can do unbelievable amounts of help to one's motivation, just as your review has done for mine. Here's the update you asked for, now here's to hoping you like it! Poor Shizuru indeed, though karma works both ways, good and bad, right? I'd also like to thank you for the first review you sent for my earlier chapters (assuming you're the same person, of course). I really should've posted a thank you in the chapter after, but I was so eager to post it that it slipped my mind at the time. I'd like to express my gratitude for the second review, even after my lapse with your first one, it is truly generous of you. Still, I have no excuse for my earlier negligence. If you go through the effort to make known your appreciation, it's my job to reciprocate the effort in kind whether I can PM you or not. You have my sincerest apologies. Thanks for the reviews, both the first and second.

**Papsmear:** I'm sorry if you feel there's Natsuki bashing, for that was far from my intention. My closing comment was made in jest. As far as I'm concerned, she had a lapse of judgment from a stressful situation that made her present herself in an unfavorable way, as such situations often dictate. It was a play at realism, not any intention of "bashing" my favorite character. To be perfectly honest, I didn't mean for her to respond so badly, but the reaction I wrote down seemed terribly out of place, so I rewrote it, and that's what came out. I'll apologize now if I insulted you in any way, but if I were to rewrite the chapter Natsuki would still do the same thing, and I'd still feel the same way about her decision. All that aside, I value your view on the matter, and respect that you're willing to vocalize it. I myself understand why you would feel such a play on Natsuki's character may be tiring, but keep in mind a relationship needs an edgy character to keep it interesting, and Natsuki's more volatile nature (more so than Shizuru, mind you) makes her the prime candidate for the creator of tension. That ridiculously-longwinded block of text being said, thank you for putting forth an opinion, I appreciate it as much as every other review. It definitely got me thinking over my characterization, but I like what I've decided upon. I just regret that you don't seem to feel the same way. Once more, you have my gratitude for putting forth the time to review and express your views.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sunrise, Mai Hime/Otome, or any of the characters in this story.

* * *

All the lights were out, the only illumination coming from the moon as it shone in the dorm's handful of windows. Everything was in perfect order. The kitchen was spotless, the bed was made, even the desk was neat. It was as it had always been: orderly. Not so for the dorm's occupant.

Shizuru leaned heavily against her bathroom counter. The brunette stared at her image in the mirror, but she didn't actually see herself. In the poorly lit room, her ruby eyes saw nothing at all. Not that she had poor night vision. Just the opposite, her ability to see in the dark was superb thanks to her Immortal powers. It was just that Shizuru wasn't paying any heed to her senses at that moment. She had come into the bathroom to wash her face, in a vain attempt to wash her guilt. When she looked back up and saw the anguish still present on her normally stoic face, she lost herself in the recesses of her mind.

She'd spent the majority of her time since leaving the Masquerade thinking about all her shortcomings since she'd met Natsuki, and oh, were there so many. During her musings her mind had run off without her, and she eventually found herself daydreaming.

Natsuki stood before her as she always did, straight and tall, with a smile on her face and her green eyes brightly glowing. The slender body was dressed in the very same outfit the gunslinger had worn that night to the dance, though the mask was missing. The girl was breathtaking to say the least, basking in the warm sun next to the dorms on a beautiful summer's day. The sun glittered off raven hair so dark it shone a color of dark-blue. The most amazing part, however, were the angel wings colored to match the dark mane. The large wings were folded easily upon her back in a magnificent display of glossy, black feathers. Crimson eyes drank up the image with sinful greed, knowing well that the image before her was not to be hers.

'_Never to be mine.'_

A deceptively slender hand rose, palm up, in silent offering to the brunette. The gesture caught Shizuru off guard. _'Even in my own dreams you are much too kind,'_ she thought as she took a few steps to bridge the gap between herself and her beloved. One hand met another, and Shizuru was completely baffled to feel the hand underneath her own was ice cold. She looked at it in a bewildered fashion before the scenery about her dissipated. Shizuru watched in absolute horror as Natsuki, too, faded into blackness.

The Student Council President screamed out a denial and felt a sensation at her back. Next thing she knew she was laying down on something in complete darkness. Panic overtook her as she bolted upright and allowed her eyes to adjust to the darkness. She breathed out a sigh when she realized she was laying in her own bed, safe and sound. _'The second I touch you, you disappear. It's as it will always be, isn't it Natsuki?'_ She thought mournfully as she gripped the sheets in her hands. She felt tears well up in her eyes, but she refused to let them overtake her. She would not cry for losing something she'd never truly had.

An icy hand on her shoulder tore her from her self pity, making her snap her gaze behind her. The image of her dark angel, sitting upon the normally-precarious perch of the bed's headboard as if she could be found there every night, greeted grateful, red eyes.

"Natsuki," the brunette breathed out.

"Shizuru," the angel greeted, that wondrous smile upon her face. "I thought you knew?"

"What?"

"I'm always watching over you. I'll always be sitting right here," the angel patted the headboard gently, "waiting for the moment you'll need me."

"But--" Shizuru began, but a painfully-cold finger to her lips silenced her.

Natsuki left her finger in place, even though she had to lean over atop her shaky perch. "Do you remember the day we met?" The question was rhetorical, for the finger stayed up Shizuru's lips. "I think about it everyday of my life."

The room about Shizuru slowly dissolved, and another scene appeared in it's place. She stood outside, the air cold enough for snow, though no flakes lay upon the ground. She stood at the corner of the dormitories, facing the side of the building. Her breath hitched as she watched a young Natsuki run towards her, knowing precisely where she was the moment she heard a cry of, "get back here!"

The middle-school Natsuki looked over her shoulder in panic as she picked up her pace, foggy breath blasting outwards from her mouth as she panted. The child swept past Shizuru as if she couldn't even see the brunette, following the wall of the dorms and sharply turning the corner, breaking her pursuer's line of sight, though Shizuru could see just fine. Ruby eyes watched as the young Natsuki passed a suspiciously-familiar looking tree and suddenly stopped, horror in her green eyes. A mini Shizuru had stepped in the girl's path, dressed in the winter uniform of the high school, and grabbed the sleeve of the girl's jacket.

Rising cries of: "hurry, before we lose her!" Carried through the air to the thoughtful-looking, younger Shizuru.

Emerald eyes glared defiance at the brunette, and she spat out, "going to hand me over to them?"

A knowing look was the young Shizuru's only reply as she pulled the other girl back behind the tree, just out of the older Shizuru's sight. The brunette quickly moved to the tree as harsh whispers erupted from behind the barrier.

She looked around the trunk of the tree and saw her younger self pushing the young Natsuki up the tree.

"They're close, hurry," her younger self whispered.

"Why are you helping me?" Natsuki demanded quietly, even as she obliged with the command and deftly climbed up the tree to a low hanging branch.

Shizuru didn't reply to the question, but that's because footsteps were fast approaching. She gave the young Natsuki one last look, watching as the girl moved up another branch and disappeared, before sitting back down upon the ground where it appeared as if she had been formerly been studying.

'_Not studying, daydreaming. But they didn't know that.'_ The older Shizuru recalled.

The 'they' that Shizuru referred to were in sight in moments. Three older high school boys burst into sight and saw the calm looking Shizuru sitting studiously with her back to the tree. "Ms. Fujino!" One of them called, respect heavy in his voice even though the girl was two years younger than he. "Have you seen a middle-school girl run by?"

"I apologize, gentlemen," the younger Shizuru replied sweetly, "I was so engrossed in my studies that I'm afraid I haven't been paying much attention. Regretfully, I didn't see any girl run by."

One of the boys cursed before the group dashed off in the same direction they were formerly headed, hoping to catch sight of the delinquent.

Shizuru continued her faux studying for a few minutes until the boys were out of sight, and then looked up into the tree towards where she assumed her hidden companion was. "It's safe," she called.

Rustling came from the tree above her before a lithe form was falling from the branches. Red eyes remained unsurprised when the girl landed smoothly upon her feet in a kneeling position. Green eyes turned to meet the crimson pair examining her and she questioned yet again, "why'd you help me?"

"Because I knew you were an Immortal, even if you didn't yet. You didn't try to overpower me to get away, you merely let me take control of the situation… you didn't want to hurt me, even at the cost of being caught," the older Shizuru said aloud, though neither of the young girls before her showed any signs of hearing her. The older brunette felt a cold presence at her back, and didn't need to look behind her to know her angel was there. She tried to ignore the girl, knowing the Natsuki behind her was a figment of her imagination, just another way for her mind to torture her.

A sweet smile was upon the younger Shizuru's face as she tilted her head and tapped a finger on her chin in a thinking pose. "I just thought it would be a shame if those nasty boys caught such a cute girl," she said with casual innocence.

"Wha- what?" The young, dark-haired Immortal stuttered, a dark blush forming on her face.

"What were they chasing you for, anyway?" Young Shizuru asked as if her earlier comment was completely casual.

Natsuki immediately got defensive. "Why would you care?"

"I'll find out one way or another," the first year brunette said with a shrug. "I'd just prefer to hear your side of the story before I hear their's."

"How would you find out?" The younger girl questioned with confusion.

"These sort of things tend to be tossed my way at some point or another, as Student Council President," Shizuru said with a short shrug.

"No way," Natsuki said with a skeptical look on her face. "You look way too young to be the President. You're bluffing."

"Not at all," the brunette replied confidently. She held out a hand in offering to the middle school student. "Shizuru Fujino, first year and, in fact, Student Council President. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

Natsuki stared down at the hand a long moment, as if searching for some sort of trap. In the end she grasped the hand and shook it firmly. "Natsuki Kuga, last year in middle school."

The first-year Shizuru's smile widened at exchange. "So then, Ms. Kuga, care to tell me what had you out for your little jog today?"

The raven-haired girl paused a very long moment, mulling over her options. She heaved a sigh, in the end, and explained, "they were messing with kids down at the middle school today. I followed them back here and reciprocated their actions to the car they were driving. I probably shouldn't have been around when they found what I did."

"You vandalized their vehicle?" Shizuru asked, seeming to have a neutral expression. The older Shizuru recalled being faintly disappointed in the girl before her at the thought.

"I wouldn't say that…" Natsuki mumbled.

"What would you say?"

Natsuki started chuckling to herself. When she spoke, her voice was filled with malicious pride. "Well, if you'll find out anyway… I think I upgraded it a bit. First I glued rocks on their windshield wipers, then I broke into their car and put glitter in all their air conditioning vents and turned the wipers and air conditioning settings on so when they turned the car on…" Natsuki burst out laughing. "Oh gods, you should've seen it. It was like a bomb of glitter! And the noise of those rocks on glass was _horrible_."

Both the younger and older Shizuru giggled. It was, after all, an interesting mental image. "At least you're imaginative," younger Shizuru conceded willingly.

"I try," the raven-haired delinquent said with a grin. That's when something caught the duo's eye. The trio of boys were back outside, still on the search. "Shit!" Natsuki yelped, immediately jumping around to the other side of the tree and hiding.

"Go," Shizuru said softly. "They don't seem to have seen you yet. If they try to chase you I'll slow them down."

The surprised voice of Natsuki floated from around the tree. "What? Why are you helping me?"

"Because they're known bullies… and I like your style," Shizuru replied, smiling wide.

The raven-haired Immortal was silent a long moment before calling a thank you. The sound of rapid running filled the air around the older Shizuru as she smiled at the nostalgia.

"I told myself I was going to catch up with that girl next year, when she was in high school… but I didn't have to," the elder Shizuru said to the presence behind her. "The next time I went to that tree, I was surprised when she jumped down from the branches next to me. She had the most adorable frown on her face as she explained that she wanted to properly thank me for the help." She breathed in the scent of the cool air and closed her eyes. "That's how it started."

And then the scene was gone, and Shizuru was staring into ruby-hued eyes. She caught herself glowering at her reflection, making her snap her gaze away from the mirror and stare at her stiff arms that supported her weight. Tentatively she extracted her weight from the pained limbs and stood up straight, feeling the temporary dents in her palms, from leaning on the edge of the counter, with her fingertips.

She walked from the bathroom and down the hall into her room. She gave the headboard a long, craving look, willing her angel to appear as she had in her daydream. She gave in after a moment, realizing how ridiculous she was being, and stripped herself of her dirty dress. The once shimmering fabric hit the floor and shapely legs stepped out from the ring of white. Shizuru made her way to her closet and pulled out a short, lavender nightgown, slipping it on carelessly. Bare feet picked their way back to the dress, and Shizuru picked up the article with carelessness uncharacteristic of the poised young woman. She cast a quick glance about her room, and decided to toss the dress onto her dresser.

'_Leave it for tomorrow,'_ the girl thought as she crashed onto her bed in a heap. Without even bothering to crawl under the sheets, the brunette closed her eyes and readied herself to fight with herself to sleep.

* * *

Natsuki broke free from the crowds and broke into a run, out into the open night. She ripped off her mask and tossed it to the ground carelessly, having grown tired of wearing it. Her mind was racing faster than she was. Worry, fear, guilt, anger, and regret stabbed at her all at once, her mind already jumping to the worst-case scenario. _'Please, just be okay,'_ the Immortal thought frantically as she moved off the path, taking shortcuts and breaking into a dead run as she moved for the dorms, where Shizuru's room and the tree they met at awaited her. Adrenaline surged through every limb in her body, allowing her to completely jump over a bush and crash through a taller one without losing much momentum. She broke from the brush, the dormitory coming into sight much more quickly than she'd expected. Her heart dropped into her stomach when distinct pink hair complimented by a black dress was visible at the entrance to the dorms.

'_No…'_ Natsuki thought as she willed her weapons into her grasp. _'No… no… no! Shizuru!'_ An enraged roar ripped itself from the black-haired Immortal's throat as she charged and leveled a weapon for a shot that would pass beautifully through Shiho's forehead.

Just before Natsuki pulled the trigger, the first-year girl's hands went into the air in an obvious sign of surrender as she screamed, "wait! Peace, peace!"

Tearing her self control back from her anger, Natsuki finally noticed that Shiho's flute was no where in sight. Natsuki slowed her sprinting to a run, then a walk, before she stopped altogether a step from her foe, though her gun's sights never left it's target. "What're you doing here?" The fighter growled menacingly.

"I'm clearing my innocence," Shiho explained.

"Why the fuck are you doing it here?" Natsuki roared suspiciously.

"Because I knew you'd end up coming here, and I can't have Tomoe around when I talk to you."

The logic was sound… kind of. It was enough to make Natsuki calm herself down. "How would you know I'd be coming here?"

"Whether you like it or not," the girl began with a self-satisfied grin, "I was in your head that day." Natsuki stiffened, but the girl didn't relent. "Do you have any idea what that dream was about, Kuga?"

Natsuki thought over the night that she'd learned of the rogue Immortals. "It wasn't pleasant, I can tell you that," the gunslinger growled, seriously considering wiping Shiho's smirk off her face.

"That particular tune," the girl explained, "takes your greatest hopes and morphs it into your greatest fears." Brown eyes carefully watched the expression of the other girl as she delivered the news, and she wasn't disappointed by the show.

Green eyes widened at the revelation. _'Hopes?'_ She immediately recalled the seductive way the brunette had carried herself, speaking words that had haunted her since the incident. _'Living forever… with her. Is that a hope or a fear?'_ Natsuki couldn't kid herself on that one. She knew it was one of the things she wanted more than anything else in the world._ 'So then… I'm afraid of her attacking me? Of betraying and hurting me? That's what I just did to her…. Natsuki you idiot!'_ Emeralds steeled themselves in resolve and their owner growled, "you know what all of us dreamed of don't you?"

"It's a perk of the job," the rogue said with a shrug.

"You sick fuck."

"Be grateful I'm the one with the power and not Tomoe."

The words were true enough. Shiho had an appallingly-frightening power. If Tomoe was the one with it the gunslinger had no doubt she'd be fighting it off even now. Natsuki could only imagine the kind of mental damage she could've experienced if she'd been left in that dream for too long. "What's your point?"

"My point is, I'm not as bad as you've set your minds to believe."

"Where do you get off saying that?"

The pigtailed girl shook her head in exasperation. "Don't you understand anything? I don't want to be involved in this," brown eyes looked to the ground, and Natsuki watched as the confident girl transformed to a fragile and defeated one. "It's not fair… I didn't want any of this."

Natsuki didn't quite understand what was going on. _'This goes deeper than her powers, but what is she talking about?'_ Before she could ask the question Shiho looked back up.

"I just need you to know that I didn't want to break the pact I made with your leader. I only did it to get Tomoe out of there. I don't want any trouble from you." The pink-haired girl paused before continuing, "and I swear, I didn't do anything to Fujino. I've been out here the entire time."

Natsuki glared suspiciously at the Immortal before asking slowly, "does that mean Shizuru's here?"

"Yes. I followed her here, but only so I could catch you alone." Shiho reached her hand into her cleavage, making Natsuki blink and squint in confusion as her eyes turned from the scene. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw a cell phone come out from the corner of her emerald eyes. Shiho's eyes, however, flew open suddenly, "and I have to go, now, before Tomoe gets suspicious. Holy crap, you really are slow, do you have any idea how long it took you to chase after her? Whatever… tell your leader that I'm innocent, that's all I care about." Without waiting for a reply, Shiho began running back to the gym.

Natsuki watched the girl leave, as a cautionary move. When she'd disappeared from view the gunslinger finally looked back to the double doors leading into the dormitories. She allowed a long sigh to escape her lips before she entered and began scaling the stairs up to the top floor, where the Student Council President's special dorm was located. She reached the door in short time and tried to open it. It was locked. She hissed a curse and considered knocking. _'What if she's asleep? I don't want to disturb her.'_

Natsuki refused to go to bed that night without at least checking to make sure the brunette was indeed unharmed. She turned away from the door and began descending the stairs to her own floor. Heat rolled over the exhausted Immortal's senses, from the sprint and the hot dormitory halls, so she pulled her tucked shirt out from her slacks and unbuttoned it, allowing it to hang sloppily from her shoulders, open and revealing the undershirt she'd dawn underneath. She entered her dorm room and, after a short search, returned to Shizuru's dorm with lock picks in hand.

A few minutes of getting reacquainted with her inner burglar had the gunslinger playing the lock's tumblers like a musician. _'Good to see I've still got it,'_ Natsuki thought with pride as she heard the final click and extracted her tools from the lock. Slowly, she opened the door and stepped in. As always, it struck the girl how clean her best friend kept her dorm, not a speck upon the floors or a single item out of place. Feeling as if she were dirtying the live quarters with her very presence, the Immortal closed the door silently and took off her shoes, leaving them on a rug near the door.

The dormitory was bigger than her own, but such was the privilege of being Student Council President. Natsuki first scanned about for any sign of life or lights, but there were none. _'Maybe she really is asleep,'_ she thought as she walked through the foyer to the living room with silent, practiced footfalls. She crept to the hall , and was soon at Shizuru's bedroom doorway. The door was open, giving Natsuki an immediate view of her best friend.

The brunette was curled up atop her bed, her hands clawed into the pillow cushioning her head. Chestnut tresses flowed over the girl's intense crimson eyes, but the bared, clenched teeth and ragged breathing were good enough indicators of the girl's inner turmoil.

"Shizuru…" Natsuki breathed out, eyes locked onto the heartbreaking scene before her.

Crimson eyes flew open as the brunette's head popped up. The pained look on her face faded away in a moment as she gazed upon Natsuki, wings and all, standing in her doorway with concern written on every inch of her face. She blinked, and the wings were gone. "Natsuki?" Shizuru whispered, not trusting her eyes or her mind at that moment.

The gunfighter took a slow step into the room, a hand reaching outwards uncertainly. _'She's been hurting,'_ Natsuki thought as she felt her gut wrench, _'and it's my fault.'_ Another step, another.

Red eyes stared fearfully at the figure before them. _'Is she real this time? Is my mind just tormenting me yet again with images of her?'_ Shizuru saw the hand slowly inch closer to her cheek, and she jolted backwards before it could make contact, afraid to feel the cold touch that would prove to her that Natsuki was just another trick of her imagination.

The raven-haired girl felt complete defeat when her best friend jerked away from her. Formerly stretched, searching fingers curled back into their respective palm, forming a fist. Natsuki's green eyes moved from the face of her friend to the floor as she turned her face away from the brunette in shame. _'Of course she'd be afraid of me… I've been horrible to her. Did I really think I could just walk in and expect immediate cheering and hugs?'_ A choked, husky voice whispered out, "I'm so sorry, Shizuru." Her emerald orbs closed tightly as she growled out, "I'm an idiot. I shouldn't have snapped at you and blamed you like that."

A hesitant hand on the raven-haired Immortal's arm wrenched her eyes open, and Natsuki looked down at her arm to see delicate-appearing fingers gingerly brushing the fabric of her dress shirt_, _testing the physical integrity of the flesh underneath. Confusion evident on her face, Natsuki looked and saw genuine hope in her friend's features as the girl leaned forward on the edge of the bed. Slowly, the brushing became prodding, then a hand wrapped around her arm, the next moment Natsuki found her best friend jumping to her feet and wrapping the other Immortal in a tight hug.

"Thank the gods you're real," Shizuru whispered happily into the younger's ear.

Stunned into silence, all Natsuki could do in reply was wrap her own arms about her friend's shoulders and pull her into her crushing hold. The brunette fell into the reciprocation without a word of complaint, just enjoying the warmth that flowed from the, so rumored, cold and distant Immortal. Finally, Shizuru allowed tears to pour from her eyes. This Natsuki wasn't cold to the touch like the one from her imagination, this one was warm and inviting. She found herself much preferring the warmth.

Just as suddenly as relief had come, it left Shizuru. She was suddenly a step away from Natsuki, out of the confused girl's hold. The brunette remembered her inadequacies and blockades in a painful moment, and crimson eyes turned away from those mesmerizing green orbs. "You need to leave," she choked out.

"What? Why?" Natsuki demanded, her hands that now lay at her sides balling up instinctually.

"You need to stay away from me from now on…" the brunette whispered. "It's for your own good." _'Tonight was just the tip of the iceberg, Natsuki. Much worse things could happen. I can't get you involved in all this. It's my burden to carry.'_

Natsuki's heart dropped. _'Does that mean she really did have something to do with what happened?' _Her legs itched for her to run away again, and she nearly did it. Just as the limb tensed to do just that, however, she regained control of herself. _'No! This is something else! You're not running away from her again!'_ "What's going on?" Natsuki demanded, though her voice was soft.

"I can't tell you," the brunette answered regretfully.

"You can't tell me? Wait, do you know what the deal is with all this weird stuff going on?"

A slow nod came from Shizuru. _'If only I didn't. I feel so cornered.'_

"Why haven't you told me?" Natsuki roared with a fury she'd never summoned against her best friend before.

"I can't tell anyone, just as I wasn't supposed to reveal my status as an Immortal," Shizuru explained quietly, her gaze to the floor at Natsuki's sudden burst of anger.

The gunslinger reigned in her flaring rage and asked, in a much calmer, level voice, "why not?"

"I can't tell you, Natsuki!" Shizuru yelled out in pained frustration as she looked back up at the raven-haired girl. "I can't tell anyone!"

"Yes you can!" Natsuki barked back, grabbing her friend tightly by the shoulders, though not tightly enough to hurt her. "You've always been able to tell me everything! What's going on around here? What the _fuck_ is happening? I can help if you just tell me!"

Shizuru looked back to her best friend and hissed, "you can do _nothing_."

The gunslinger was taken aback by the nearly vicious tone her usually calm and cheery friend had taken on. She felt her voice leave her, even as she opened her mouth to try to speak. She'd never felt so powerless in her life. _'How long has she been carrying this burden around with her, whatever it is? How have I failed to notice it all this time? Damn it, Natsuki, you're such a tool! A useless one at that!'_ Natsuki's arms dropped to her sides as she took a quick step backwards, feeling the terrible urge to flee set in once more.

Crimson eyes scrutinized Natsuki's every move in agonized already missed the close presence of her friend, and she felt her body desperately yearn for it again, her heart begging with her mind to let the other Immortal in. But it was for the better, for the younger girl to run. _'Yes, Natsuki, go. Go before I get you involved in something that destroys you.'_

"No!" The sudden denial caught both the brunette and the very gunslinger who'd roared it out by surprise. "I'm not leaving you to fight this by yourself!" The voice continued, though Natsuki didn't think of the words before they came out. "I can help you, and I will, whether you let me in or not!" Her face set into an assured glare as she gained momentum. "I'm your best friend, it's my job to be there for you."

Shizuru was completely taken aback by her friend's sudden declaration. One moment, the girl looked like a frightened deer, ready to run away from the uncertainty slammed in front of her, the next she'd transformed into a snarling wolf. _'A loyal one at that.' _The brunette felt her former resolve to keep her friend at arms length crashing down to the ground._ 'This… this is why I love you. This is why you're the only one that I've allowed in. This is why you're so special, Natsuki. Maybe there is a bit of hope… if anyone can do something, it's you.'_ She felt tears pouring out of her eyes unchecked, but she didn't care, all that she was focused on was the intense gaze of her best friend, even as it turned surprised at the sight of the stoic Student Council President crying. _'No, I'm being selfish. What if she gets hurt? It would be my fault.'_

"Shizuru…" Natsuki murmured, unsure of what she should do._ 'Should I not have said that? Did I just upset her even more?'_

"Thank you…" it was a mere whisper, broken and unsure, but it was all the raven-haired Immortal needed to hear to know what to do. _'I have to take the chance. I can't do this alone… and more than just the two of us hang in the balance. Forgive me, Natsuki, for I might end up getting you hurt.'_

A pair of arms were around Shizuru again, pulling her flush against the hardened body of her best friend. Natsuki felt the other girl fall into the hold, as if all the strength she'd had to stand had left her. Her arms easily supported the brunette, while Shizuru's cheek pressed against Natsuki's shoulder as Shizuru allowed her tears to play out. _'It feels so nice… to finally let the tears out.'_ Shizuru's fingers found themselves gripping the loose dress shirt at Natsuki's sides and her body convulsed to her sobbing. After a moment, Natsuki rested her chin on Shizuru's head, reinstating her physical presence for the brunette. They stood like that a long time, Natsuki not moving an inch in her hold as the other girl let herself be swept away by long buried emotions.

'_I've never seen her like this before,'_ Natsuki realized. _'I doubt anyone ever has… maybe she really does trust me more than I thought.'_ She clenched her eyes shut as another fact dawned on her. _'Whatever has her this upset must be a really big deal. Gods, she just wants to let me in so badly… I can feel it. Shizuru….'_

The cries at last began to subside, but neither girl moved, even after the very last sob escaped. The gunslinger waited until her friend's breathing fully regularized before she finally lifted her head to allow the brunette to do the same. Shizuru seemed content to let her head rest on her friend's shoulder, but eventually she forced herself back up, leaving her tears to dry on the other Immortal's shirt.

Natsuki felt her breath catch when their gazes met. Before her was an unkempt girl, chestnut tresses a tangled mess, nightgown hanging sloppily from slumped shoulders, crimson orbs red and puffy from crying, raw emotions splashed on her features. However, the gunslinger couldn't help but think the girl in her arms was the most beautiful creature on the planet. Natsuki leaned her forehead on the one before her and she smiled gently, silently consoling the older girl.

Shizuru closed her eyes at the contact and unconsciously matched her friend's smile. "Thank you," she murmured again.

"Anytime," Natsuki whispered back. "Does that mean you'll let me help you?"

Shizuru allowed herself to giggle lightly at her friend's one-track mindset. "I already told you, I can't tell you." Natsuki heaved a frustrated sigh, but the other girl wasn't done. She broke her friend's grasp on her, prompting the younger girl to show a startled, fearful look. Without reassuring the younger, the Student Council President moved to the desk next to her bed and grabbed a pen as she tore a scrap off some paper. She quickly scrawled something on the scrap and folded it before slipping back to Natsuki. Her hand drifted to the pocket of Natsuki's slacks and deftly slipped in the paper. "But… if I happened to drop this in some stranger's pocket, it wouldn't be my fault if you put the remaining pieces together."

Green eyes went wide, completely caught off balance by her friend suddenly giving in. Her hand went into her pocket and felt the small folded paper in her pocket. She was about to pull it out when a hand on her arm stopped her.

"Later… just remember to burn it when you're done." Shizuru whispered. _'I'm putting my trust in you, my beloved. You just need to prove me right.'_

Natsuki grinned. She finally had something to go on after all this time, _'Shizuru wouldn't let me down, whatever this is has got to be the first step to figuring this out.'_ Her emerald eyes danced with newfound light now that she no longer felt useless. "Yes!" She cried out in pent up excitement as she quickly wrapped the brunette in a tight hug. "Thank you, Shizuru! I'm not going to disappoint you, I swear."

Shizuru smiled and returned the hug._ 'Just like a child… a violent, devious, mass-destruction-capable child… but a child no less.'_ Her voice, though raspy from her crying, still held it's distinct lilt. "I know you won't, Natsuki… just be careful."

Natsuki's expression softened and she dropped her arms from their protective hold around the brunette. Hesitantly, the hands that held onto the fighter followed suit, while the older tried to cover up her disappointment… keyword being tried, for Kuga, being well versed in the art of Shizuru-reading, caught the look as easily as one would a ball.

"You know…" the raven-haired Immortal said, thinking quickly as she dawned a faux-thoughtful look. "I promised you a dance tonight."

Shizuru's eyebrows went up in surprise. She'd forgotten all about that particular facet of the night. "Ara, Natsuki is so grateful she would willingly remind me of the waltz I was promised?"

"Pfft, being grateful has nothing to do with it, maybe I just want to," Natsuki said, fishing for another perplexed expression.

Instead, Natsuki was flashed an elated smile before she was dragged out of the bedroom by the hand. "Well, if Natsuki insists."

'_Oh shit, she's gone into the third person,'_ The poor gunslinger realized as she was quickly led into the living room.

One plus of rooming alone in an abnormally large dorm was the amount of floor space one had with one's lack of furniture. The single couch, coffee table, and TV clad room, while not big by any measure of the imagination, was just the right size for a single couple to dance within without fear of breaking anything. Natsuki found herself in the middle of the room, moonlight filtering through the windows, providing dim lighting for the pair to properly see one another.

"Do you always walk around your dorm without any lights?" Natsuki teased.

"I'm environmentally conscious," the accented-voice joked. "I must apologize, however, I don't have any music to which we can dance."

"I can take care of that," Natsuki replied with pride. She fished a hand into the pocket of her slacks and took out her cell phone. With admirable patience, Shizuru waited for the gunslinger without complaint as the younger clicked away on the keypad. Not as patient, Natsuki was growling within a minute. "Fucking load time on this thing sucks!" A few more moments and a few more button clicks had the song "Boats and Birds" by Gregory and the Hawk highlighted on the screen. The fighter set the device down on the coffee table before a song rose into the air through the phone's speakers. Steady acoustic played through the space, accompanied by soft vocals.

Stepping close to her best friend, Natsuki took Shizuru's right hand in her left and held it outwards while her right went to rest on Shizuru's shoulder blade. As per technique, Shizuru placed her left hand on Natsuki's shoulder, the arm aligning itself with the gunslinger's right one. Shizuru stood just to Natsuki's right side, allowing the younger girl to be the lead.

Natsuki caught herself taking a deep, nervous breath as she allowed the clicking of the guitar to take over her legs. In sync to the acoustic, the fighter started in a basic box motion, obviously having a bit of trouble keeping up with the tempo. Shizuru gracefully allowed her friend to concentrate in peace, trying not to start a conversation or break her focus otherwise. Shizuru was glad to only have to gently nudge Natsuki's foot to the right place a few times, and always with a beautiful smile to greet the embarrassed, apologetic look the younger girl shot her.

It wasn't long before Natsuki was moving with the music effortlessly, at which point she began turning them about slowly, always being sure to place her footing right. She found herself grateful to Mai, who hadn't allowed the gunfighter to leave until she was completely comfortable with the basics. The pair moved with unbelievable coordination, seeming as if they'd been practicing for weeks rather than just being naturally well synced with one another. Natsuki managed to twirl Shizuru and pull her back perfectly, much to a blushing brunette's delight. They two came back together with matching smiles and continued their stepping with perfect finesse. A few steps in, the fighter allowed herself to flow with the music properly. She felt the pressure of guitar strings on her fingers in the way she imagined one would play the steady beat of the song, and before long, she found herself singing quietly in Shizuru's ear.

"_But you can set sail to the west if you want to_

_And past the horizon 'till I can't even see you_

_Far from here, where the beaches are wide_

_Just leave me your wake to remember you by."_

Shizuru, formerly calmed by the slow beat of the song and the immediate presence of her dearest companion, was pulled into a dreamlike state by the mesmerizing singing voice of the younger Immortal. Her head felt heavy, and Natsuki's shoulder seemed like the best place to lay it. And so, Natsuki found herself with the Student Council President leaning slightly into her, a brown-haired head laying contentedly on her shoulder while Shizuru breathed steadily onto to gunslinger's neck. The raven-haired Immortal, surprised by the sudden change in posture, looked down into red eyes and caught the absolute peace that had overtaken that formerly tired gaze.

Soft smile in place, Natsuki decided to change their stance. She took Shizuru's arms from their previous positioning and wrapped them around her neck before wrapping her own arms around Shizuru's waist and pulling her into a more comfortable hold, allowing the other girl to stay in her position atop her shoulder. Just as they were properly positioned, the vocals picked back up, Natsuki in time with the song as she sang once more.

"_If you'll be my star, I'll be your sky_

_You can hide underneath me and come out at night_

_When I turn jet black and you show off your light._

"_I live to let you shine_

_I live to let you shine."_

The brunette was liking her current situation. Not only was she close to Natsuki, but it was the other girl who had initiated it in the first place. She was quickly becoming drowsy from the gentle music, steady swaying, and intoxicating presence of Natsuki. Red eyes slowly drifted closed, though the rest of her body still moved as perfectly as if she was completely coherent.

"_But you can skyrocket away from me_

_And never come back if you find another galaxy_

_Far from here, with more room to fly_

_Just leave me your stardust to remember you by._

"_Stardust to remember you by."_

As the guitar slowed to a stop, so did the pair. Natsuki looked down at the drowsy girl in her arms and couldn't help but smile. There was so much going on, with the rogue Immortals and confusion concerning the school's affairs, but none of that mattered at that moment. All that held importance then was getting the girl in her arms back to her bed so the older girl could sleep. Carefully, she held onto Shizuru with one hand as she grabbed her phone, flipped it closed, and stuck it in her pocket. Feeling movement from the head on her shoulder, the gunslinger looked down and saw that Shizuru had perched her chin on her claimed shoulder and gazed with content, half-lidded eyes.

"You always make me feel better," Shizuru murmured quietly.

"I'm glad," Natsuki replied with a satisfied smile. Bending quickly, the younger girl hooked an arm behind Shizuru's knees while the other slipped to her shoulders. With a surprised yelp from the brunette, Natsuki had her best friend in her arms, bridal style, while said best friend tightened her grip on the biker's neck. Without even attempting to hold it back, the younger burst out laughing at Shizuru's reaction.

The Student Council President gracefully allowed the other Immortal her moment of amusement, at first a little annoyed, but fast entranced by the carefree and open laughter not often heard from the Lone Wolf. By the time the younger girl's mirth had subsided, the brunette had loosened her hold around the other's neck slightly while her head nuzzled into the shoulder-made-pillow.

Natsuki shifted her grip a bit to get a better hold before trekking through the just-light-enough dorm and into Shizuru's bedroom. Gingerly, and a bit disappointedly, the gunslinger bent and set her burden down on the bed, but she didn't unbend her back as she considered her options. Under her, red eyes looked up expectantly, apparently reading the other's mind. Before she could change her mind, or decide on something more direct, Natsuki bent lower and gave the brunette a quick kiss on the forehead. Standing up straight, a blush blemishing her cheeks, the dark-haired girl cleared her throat before saying, voice cracking with nervousness, "I guess I should go then. You must be beat… I'll… show myself out." She took a step backwards, but didn't look away from her friend as she did so.

Shizuru felt words trying to crawl up her throat, but she hesitated. '_What if all the hints she's been dropping tonight have been another fabrication of my imagination?'_ She inwardly sighed. Those green eyes looked so pleading, there was no way she was imagining it. "Can't you keep me company tonight?" Her lilting voice called softly.

"Yes!" Natsuki blurted out far too quickly. She blushed a bit darker at her sudden lapse of control and the amused look on Shizuru's face.

"Then come here, I'm quite tired," Shizuru said, patting the remaining space on the queen-sized bed.

"Wha-- wait… on your bed? Like… with you? On… the bed? Your bed? What?" Poor kid was a nervous wreck.

"I trust Natsuki not to molest me in my sleep," the brunette baited.

"Of course I wouldn't!" The raven-haired girl roared with indignation. "I'm not a pervert!" Hook, line, sinker.

"Good, then there's no reason for you not to come join me."

Natsuki's mouth opened to protest, but she couldn't bring herself to do so. Truthfully, she wasn't opposed to the idea, and considering the vulnerable look on Shizuru's face, she couldn't deny her wish. She exaggerated a sigh and stripped off her dress shirt, letting it hit the floor without a second thought. Intrigued eyes watched her moves, and surely looked disappointed when Natsuki chose not to strip off anymore layers, though the disappointment fast vanished when those eyes observed the raven-haired girl move to the spare side of the bed as she pulled the hair tie out to allow her mane to fall at her shoulders. Immediately Shizuru shifted herself under the covers and signaled her friend to follow suit. Ridiculous amounts of hesitation later, Natsuki was in the bed, under the covers, stiff as a board.

Shizuru giggled lightly at her tensed-up friend, and she purposefully moved to the middle of the bed and pressed her arm against Natsuki's. Almost immediately the gunslinger slid over on the bed. Shizuru may have stopped then, for fear of coming on too strong, if not for the lack of protest and arrival of a fresh blush. Shizuru moved again, pressing a bit closer this time, to the same result. Wondering how long Natsuki would keep it up, Shizuru moved yet again. The raven-haired girl, predictably enough, moved over as well. The end result, however, was a yelp as the younger girl's torso fell off the edge of the bed, taking a generous amount of the sheets with her… but hey, at least her feet were still up.

Another giggle fit burst from the brunette as she peeked over the edge at the embarrassed girl on the floor. "Don't fall off the bed now," she teased.

"Shut up and help me up," Natsuki grumbled, holding out a hand to Shizuru.

Taming her laughter, Shizuru wiped a tear before offering her hand. Just before she moved to pull up the other Immortal, however, she felt a strong tug, and off the bed she fell. She squeaked and tried to put up her arms to break her fall. Instead, mid-fall, Natsuki grabbed the brunette's other hand and deftly pulled the older over the top of her. Shizuru landed heavily on the younger, her face just barely missing cleavage. When the red eyes flashed a dangerous look at their green counterparts, Natsuki displayed a huge, disarming smile, looking as if she could've cared less.

"Don't fall off the bed now," she said in her best mock-Shizuru voice.

"Touché," Shizuru said, finding she couldn't honestly be peeved at her friend since she'd made her land in such a… nice position. With a sly smile, the brunette grabbed the other girl by the collar of her shirt and, with strength Natsuki wasn't aware her friend possessed, pulled her up before knocking the younger girl's back down onto the bed. "But I won't let you go unpunished!" Shizuru called as she took a pillow in hand and went to beat the other girl with it.

With a startled yelp, Natsuki's hands went up to defend against the sudden onslaught. "Shi-- Shizuru!" She caught herself laughing mid-exclamation, putting a serious damper on how serious she wanted to sound. "Hey, stop!" It was no use, she couldn't stop her laughter as her hands attempted to grab a hold of the fast striking weapon._ 'Wow, she's never been this playful before. You're full of surprises, Shizuru.'_ She grinned unconsciously, completely elated to see Shizuru actually letting loose and having fun.

"Not until you repent!" Shizuru shouted, driving her point with a particularly sly strike that got through her opponent's defenses and hit her square in the face.

"Never!" Natsuki roared in mock anger as she grabbed the remaining pillow off the bed and attempted to attack from her position flat on her back. It turned out to be of no use, Shizuru easily deflected the attacks, always followed by a killer counter. Natsuki went through with a particularly strong attack, but found her weapon held in her enemy's hand while the free hand pillow-beat the raven-haired girl mercilessly in her moment of weakness.

With a playful growl, Natsuki wrenched her pillow from Shizuru's evil clutches and rolled off the bed, in the opposite direction of her opponent. Landing with her feet to the floor of the bedroom, Natsuki threw a dangerous grin at her friend, baiting her to come to her side of the room. Shizuru more than happily obliged, her own roguish smile in place. The gunslinger had expected her friend to run around the side of the bed, instead she was caught by complete surprise when the brunette effortlessly jumped clear over the bed, striking as she landed mere inches away from the biker. Barely blocking the strike, Natsuki countered with her own attack and finally scored a hit.

The girls broke apart, both taking a few steps away from one another to assess their opponent, giving Natsuki time to gloat. "Hah! Got you!" Her bragging was cut short when a projectile pillow smacked into her face. As the pillow fell from her visage, Natsuki's once cocky expression turned to a glower.

"What was that?" Shizuru asked innocently.

"You're lucky I don't beat the hell out of an unarmed opponent," Natsuki grumbled jokingly, picking up the formerly hostile cushion and throwing it back onto the bed.

"Maybe I'm just good at reading my opponent."

"Maybe you are," the gunslinger conceded gracefully, throwing her weapon back onto the bed and shooting Shizuru a glance. "So much for being tired."

The brunette yawned, seeming to mock her friend's previous statement. "Oh I am," she said, her voice thick with exhaustion as her excitement died down. "I just couldn't let you get away with pulling me down. Now then, sleep?"

Natsuki yawned on reflex from watching Shizuru do so and scratched the back of her head. "Yeah, sleep sounds pretty appealing after getting my ass handed to me."

Shizuru moved to the bed and quickly fixed the sheets before crawling under them and fixing the pillows. Natsuki moved to her own side and slid in, under the covers with her companion. "Don't push me off the bed this time," Natsuki growled in a pathetic attempt to sound stern.

"I didn't push you off," Shizuru protested with a raise of a brow.

"You know what I mean!"

"Hmm… very well," the brunette agree hesitantly, honestly tired. They lay on their backs in silence for a few moments, both having so much to say but no strength to say it. After awhile of the tense quiet, Shizuru's thoughts drifted off to the angel Natsuki she'd daydreamed about, and reflexively shivered as she thought of the cold hands compared to the real, warm ones.

Natsuki caught the shiver and gave the brunette a curious look. "Are you cold?" She asked, confused as to why her friend would feel chilly when the dorm was fairly warm.

Shizuru was about to voice a negative when a thought came to mind. "Freezing actually," she lied. _'Come on, Natsuki, pick up the hint.'_

"Ah… want me to go turn up the heat?"

Shizuru mentally groaned in frustration. Thinking quickly, she replied, "no, I want to cut down on using the heater as much as possible. Environmentally conscious, remember?"

"You were kidding," Natsuki retorted dryly.

"Says who?"

"Whatever… do you want me to grab some more blankets?" The gunslinger asked, already shifting in the bed to get up.

"I can't recall where I keep them," Shizuru bluffed.

Natsuki paused and gave the brunette a long look, finally catching on that Shizuru wanted something in particular. "Is that so… then how can I remedy your problem?"

Shizuru hummed in thought, raising one hand to tap thoughtfully on her chin. "Perhaps Natsuki could share her body heat?"

The comment immediately brought heat the Natsuki's face. "Wha…?"

"Does Natsuki not want to touch me? Am I so disgusting?"

"Gah! No! You're not the least bit disgusting, Shizuru!" Natsuki yelped, immediately turning on her side and latching onto her companion to prove her point.

The older Immortal stifled her giggles with tremendous effort, and instead moved onto her own side so her back was to Natsuki. Without any regard for personal space, or even possible repercussion, the brunette snuggled closer to the body behind her. The gunslinger immediately tensed up, her senses going crazy with the contact. She felt heat radiate from every pore in her body, and she was glad those ruby eyes were no longer peering in her direction to witness the full-body blush she was currently experiencing. For an extremely awkward moment (for Natsuki, at least; Shizuru was celebrating the fact she hadn't been pushed away yet) the pair lay frozen.

'_Okay… okay… her back's on my chest… that's fine, that's not a problem at all… nope! Now, what-- oh gods that's her ass… fuck! Self control becomes you, Natsuki. Breathe in, breathe out.'_ She took her own advice to steady herself before continue her train of thought. _'Okay then, now that my hernia's been averted… this is so uncomfortable, and it's mostly because her shoulder's digging into my arm.'_ In an attempt to fix the problem, she brought the arm beneath Shizuru to lay in the crook of the brunette's neck, pressed to the pillow. She breathed a sigh of relief when the pain dissipated and her arm fit perfectly into the space. Without really thinking about it, Natsuki wrapped her bottom arm around Shizuru's shoulders and flung her top arm over Shizuru's abdomen, feeling the smooth fabric of the girl's nightgown on her skin. With a contented sigh, Natsuki pulled Shizuru even closer, pressing their bodies together tightly. She breathed in the scent of the older Immortal and found herself craving the aroma. She pressed her face in closer to the back of Shizuru's head, allowing a bit of the chestnut mane to tickle her face from her proximity. _'Perfect….'_

Shizuru, meanwhile, was stunned. She'd been surprised when Natsuki hadn't immediately pushed her at arms length… but this! It wasn't really possible to get any closer, and it was Natsuki who was more or less the cause of it, albeit with a bit of prodding from Shizuru. When her initial surprise had faded, Shizuru melted into the firm, yet gentle hold with a satisfied smile. Tentatively, Shizuru reached a hand to Natsuki's arm near her abdomen and brushed the skin of the forearm with the tip of her forefinger. The pleased hum that resulted brought a giddy smile to the Student Council President's face. With a bit more confidence, that same hand glided over the length of the forearm down to the wrist, then the hand, where she laced her fingers in her companion's in a hold. She held her breath a few seconds, mentally pleading for her hold to be reciprocated; when fingers squeezed her hand back, the brunette just barely held back her tears of bliss. Her free hand traveled to grasp the elbow of the arm about her shoulders, and her thumb automatically began stroking the flesh underneath it.

Natsuki practically began purring, fast falling asleep in the terribly comfortable way in which she lay. Her breathing steadily slowed, signaling to Shizuru that her companion was nearly asleep. Unfortunately for the brunette, she felt unbearably warm in the hold, topped with covers and the already warm room._ 'I don't want her to move away… what would she do if I told her it's much too hot.'_ Curiosity fought with her enjoyment in an epic battle, but in the end comfort and her fast overheating body won over. "Natsuki, it's really warm."

The half-asleep gunslinger groaned and brought the arm on Shizuru's stomach, not letting go of the hand she held, to swat the covers on top of them away, allowing cooler air to rush in at them. Without another noise, Natsuki brought her arm back down, right on Shizuru's abdomen, where it had been before.

Shizuru smiled, completely contented by her present situation. Their affections had been laid bare to one another, not through words, for, after all, their bond transcended mere words, but through the change in the air about them. Shizuru didn't need to ask the younger Immortal about her feelings after tonight. She knew Natsuki wasn't a creature of words, but of actions, and the younger's actions spoke clearly of precisely what she thought of Shizuru. She also knew Natsuki was exceedingly perceptive, and that the gunslinger had caught the act of trust on Shizuru's part. That night, she'd torn off her mask for Natsuki, laid her emotions out for the other to see in hopes that she wouldn't run in fear from what she saw. _'And you stayed… you stayed for me… and here we are.'_ The thought made Shizuru's smile even wider. _'Truly, this is why I love you.'_

Shizuru listened as the breathing behind her slowed, and it was soon made evident that Natsuki was asleep. The brunette felt the urge to follow suit, but she fought it off relentlessly. She was much too afraid that in the morning, everything that the pair had worked toward that night would all be erased by that simple nights sleep; that the raven-haired girl would awake and pretend that everything that had happened was nothing more than a dream. As such, Shizuru was adamant in staying awake for as long as she could and enjoy the contours of Natsuki's body on her back, the light feel of the younger's toes brushing against Shizuru's skin as they twitched in sleep, and the protective grasp that held her tightly.

The gentle sounds of her dearest friend breathing behind her lulled her into a state of half-consciousness, but she still managed to stay awake for an hour before the exhausting day took her over and she fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, I'll admit it right here and now, I actually stole the song they waltz to from another ShizNat fic called Boats and Birds by Kitara Lira. It's an adorable one shot, I'd recommend it. Anyway, I was looking through iTunes for a song with a 1-2-3 beat, because that's what one waltzes to, and I landed on that one. It was just _too_ perfect to pass up. So, I apologize if I offended anyone by taking a song that was on a song fic, it was not my intention to insult anyone.

You hardcore ShizNatters probably would've liked this chapter a lot more than what I was going to do before. They weren't going to get so close in my original, they were just going to… more or less make it known they didn't hate each other, but when I wrote it down it felt like I was forcing the characters into doing things they wouldn't normally do, namely Natsuki not making up her outburst to Shizuru. As you all saw, that "making up" escalated to something a bit more affectionate. I'll have to admit it here, I'm really excited about the relationship I have here between these two. I wanted something different from the usual throwing themselves at one another as soon as they know their feelings are mutual (No offense to the stories that do that, of course! Nothing wrong with writing it that way, it's just not my personal style.). Don't get me wrong, I love the mental image of those two having a hot make-out session, and I'm just itching to describe it in unnecessary amounts of detail in a poor attempt to drag it out, but let's take a step back and enjoy the subtler nuances of a relationship… maybe? There's so much potential in the ShizNat relationship to be closer than just lovers… if you know what I mean… and I've been trying to work their personalities and general feel to make that possible.

I'd love to hear some opinions on that particular topic, see how the readers feel about it, and see what you guys think of how I've generally presented them (since I'm writing this as much for you guys as for myself).

Anyway… rant mode off. Sorry about the wall of text, just really pumped about this chapter after the characters started writing it for me. Cheers my friends.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **I hope all of you had a great New Year. To be totally honest, I'm too tired to even think of anything to say other than I'm not replying to reviews until I wake up in about… eight hours. Reason being I didn't get home until a few hours ago and just decided to proof this chapter before catching some very needed sleep since this is the only free day I have all weekend. You know, no one noticed I didn't put a disclaimer in my last chapter… I've got to fix that… just incase alerts inform you of silly stuff like chapters being edited… I'm not sure how those things work, never used them. But yeah, that's why.

Some advanced warning, I proofed this chapter on absolutely no sleep, which was probably a bad idea when I look back on it. But anyway, just to prepare you, it's bound to be bad.

This chapter was totally inspired by a song called Survivalism by Nine Inch Nails. It actually has more or less nothing to do with the storyline, but it sounds really cool. I'd suggest you look it up!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sunrise, Mai Hime/Otome, or any of the characters in this story.

* * *

Natsuki groaned as her body began to wake up. She wasn't sure why, but she knew she didn't want to open her eyes just yet, as if the back of her mind had a surprise just lying in wait for her. Why was it so warm this morning? Why was this pillow so big and comfortable? Why did her room smell so… intoxicating? She breathed in deeply, causing something to tickle her nose lightly. The sensation caught her by surprise and she shook her head, a hand moving on instinct to rub the assaulted spot. When her arm didn't move from it's spot due to a barrier in it's way, she finally opened her eyes and nearly fell over at the sight of her best friend in her hold. The brunette had her head slightly turned and was gazing back at the gunslinger with an amused smile.

"Good morning," Shizuru cooed quietly to her companion.

"Morning…" Natsuki replied a bit awkwardly. "Err… you sleep well?"

"Better than I have in years," the brunette replied, brushing a thumb over the skin of the arm around her shoulders in a hidden message that said 'thanks to you'. "And you?" Shizuru questioned

Natsuki caught what her friend was inferring and fought ferociously against her reactive blush. "Fine… yeah, just fine."

"That's good," the brunette replied, turning her head away from Natsuki pushing herself further into the hold to test the waters.

Shizuru's worst fears were not realized that morning. Despite being a bit off-balance from how she'd awakened, Natsuki didn't jump back from the added pressure. Instead, she shifted with it, meshing her body into the one against her own. The Student Council President's heart jumped at the action and she felt her body burst with giddy energy. She hummed happily as her only vent to this newfound energy as she shifted her shoulders slightly.

A light chuckle sounded behind her, followed by, "you're so easy to please."

"You only say that because you can effortlessly make me happy," the older girl retorted with a grin.

"I wouldn't be much of a best friend if I didn't," the gunslinger replied, squeezing Shizuru for added effect. A song, defined perfectly as noise in the otherwise quiet room, cut the exchange short. "Ah, sorry, one sec." Natsuki pulled her top arm from Shizuru's grasp with a displeased whine from the other girl and fished in her pocket for her ringing phone. She pulled it out and flipped it open. "Kuga," the raven-haired Immortal said.

"_Natsuki! Where are you?"_ Mai shouted over the phone.

"I'm at Shizuru's," Natsuki blurted out, surprised by how excited and loud Mai spoke.

"_Wha… Shizuru's? Whatever, look outside, behind the dorms, now!"_

Shizuru, having heard the conversation due to her proximity to Natsuki, immediately moved to get up and made for the window, Natsuki close behind.

"Why?" Natsuki asked just as Shizuru made it to the window.

"_Just hurry!"_

"Ara…" Shizuru whispered after she pulled open the curtain and gazed out.

"Fuck!" Natsuki roared as she took in the scene at a glance. Outside a literal swarm of shadows was milling about the yard, surrounding the Immortal Unit, minus Midori. The teacher was cutting through the swath from the outskirts, enhanced by her Mortal as her empowered body effortlessly wielded two huge axes in either hand in a whirlwind of carnage. Behind her, Youko was trying to get Kazuya and Tate to their respective Immortals in the roaring teacher's wake. In the center, Akane, Nao, and Mikoto had created a protective ring around Mai as the fire Immortal frantically called Natsuki on her cell phone. Natsuki literally growled when she realized that the center was hard pressed for help and Midori was making little progress into the seemingly endless sea of shadows. "I'm on my way, Mai, hold on!" Even as she finished the sentence she was tearing out of the room. She threw her phone in her pocket and was at the front door in seconds, Shizuru right behind her.

"Do you need me with you?" Shizuru asked, unnerved by what she'd seen.

"You're not supposed give away you're an Immortal," Natsuki reminded her as she stomped her feet into her shoes. "We'll be okay, I have an idea. Just stay safe." Then she was tearing from the dorm and down the hall.

Shizuru watched the undershirt clad back with conflicted feelings. On one side, she always hated seeing Natsuki running off to fight on her own, on the other, Natsuki's made it evident that she accepted her circumstances. She'd told Shizuru to stay behind for the sake of keeping her secret safe, even after seeing the overwhelming circumstances of the battle before her. With a resigned sigh, Shizuru did what she'd always been forced to do. She moved back into her dorm bedroom and gazed out at the battle. A few, painful moments of watching had the scene slowly changing.

The circumstances weren't getting any better. Midori was actually being pushed back by the wave of monsters coming her way. _'There have to be at least a hundred of those things down there,'_ the Student Council President thought in trepidation. Sure, most of them were only medium-sized shadows, but there were so many of them. The middle wasn't fairing any better. Even with Mai back in the fray, they were ever so slowly losing ground, their backs nearly touching. Shizuru felt a lump growing in her throat as the minutes ticked by. Where was Natsuki, and could she even make any possible difference against such overwhelming odds? Her stomach felt sick when she realized that the swarm was moving to surround Midori, for the eldest Immortal was now working in a frenzy to protect the three Mortals as shadows came from all sides. The brunette found herself extremely impressed with Midori's footwork, for she was a near blur as she dashed from one leaping shadow to another, often meeting the monsters midair with a sweep of her great axes.

Horror set into Shizuru as, from her vantage point, she watched Midori jump at one shadow at the same moment another shadow leapt for Kazuya from another direction. The boy's arms went up to protect himself, but Shizuru knew it wouldn't be enough. Dread weighed down the brunette just before a blue flash cut through the air and tore through the leaping shadow. Shizuru let out a relieved sigh,_ 'always a dramatic entrance from that one.'_ That wasn't the half of it, however. When Natsuki burst into view, an image of the girl tearing through the grass on her motorcycle, kicking up turf, greeted her eyes.

Natsuki roared at the top of her lungs as her trusted bike took her straight to Midori. One hand gripped the handlebars while the other shot her pistol with a restless trigger finger. She slid sideways to a stop beside Midori and shouted to the teacher, "I'm taking Kazuya to Akane!"

"What? Do you really think you can get through that?" Midori demanded fervently as she cut down two more shadows.

"I know I can," Natsuki roared back, revving her bike for effect. She shot down another shadow as it attempted to make a break for the Mortals. "Kazuya, get on!" She commanded without waiting for confirmation from her leader.

The redhead, knowing she couldn't talk Natsuki out of her reckless ideas, put in no protests when Kazuya, with a determined look on his face, practically jumped onto the motorcycle.

"Hold on!" Natsuki shouted over the tumult.

The dark-haired boy wrapped his arms securely around Natsuki's waist and shouted back, "get me to Akane!"

Not needing to be told twice, Natsuki took one last shot before making her weapon disappear and gripping the motorcycle's handlebars with both hands. Riding a street bike on grass was difficult, but doable for an enhanced human like Natsuki. Riding on grass and shooting was even more difficult, but, again, doable for the experienced Immortal. Now that she had a second passenger and was making a beeline to drive straight through the swath of monsters, she needed all her attention on her riding.

Dirt spat up from beneath her wheels, and her traction was a nightmare, but she still managed to pick up her bike to dangerous speeds. She rammed down a small shadow that didn't get out of the way in time, and she just barely managed to keep her bike upright. Just when she felt safe again, another shadow jumped at her, forcing the gunslinger to duck, bringing her passenger down with her. When she came back up from the maneuver she found another shadow in her way. Quickly she brought her front wheel off the ground and slammed the wheel into the shadow's body, causing the bike to barrel right through the monster.

She did this to shadow after shadow, but she felt her bike becoming more and more unruly with each hit. After riding over a particularly large shadow, the bike caught air a dangerous amount of air, and made for the ground with the front wheel. Sputtering curses and frantically trying to turn the bike midair, they landed half on a shadow, crushing and killing it under its weight, and half on the ground, making both riders lose balance and tumble off. As she fell, Natsuki used a leg to kick off from the bike, propelling both her and Kazuya, who was still latched onto her, away from the falling machine, avoiding getting trapped underneath the metal. They landed on their sides, and Natsuki, ignoring the scrapes now present on the side and arm she'd landed on, quickly shoved Kazuya away from her and summoned her guns. The gunslinger's gut wrenched as she saw her bike land on the handlebars, crunching the metal and warping the body. To add insult to injury, a particularly large shadow stepped out from the swarm, right on top of the vehicle, crushing it completely. A few bullets through the head was the reward for its effort, though it didn't make the gunslinger feel much better.

"Move!" Natsuki roared to Kazuya, who was stoically pulling himself up, even though the fall from Natsuki's bike did more damage to his normal, human body than it did to the Immortal's enhanced one. After firing off a few shots to vent her frustration, Natsuki and Kazuya abandoned the trashed bike as they made a mad dash for the center. Shadows, previously concerned about the howling motorcycle, now closed in on the pair menacingly, forcing them to halt in their movement in favor of protecting themselves. The gunslinger knew, then, that if they weren't at least near Akane and the others, they were both as good as dead. Roaring threateningly at a monster as it attacked from her flank, she put holes into a shadow that came a step too close to the boy behind her. The one at her right flank chose that moment to attack, and the gunslinger, as if her arms had minds of their own, crossed her left arm across her chest and shot it down. Another shadow stepped out from her other flank, and her left arm snapped and fired on that one at the same time that a shadow took an up front approach and went right for her. A bullet to the head told it of its folly, and it slumped to the ground, disappearing with the others.

Even with the massacre that Natsuki had unleashed upon the shadows, it didn't feel like the Immortals were getting anywhere. For each of the shadows Natsuki had just brought down a new on stepped into its place. She growled aloud as she heard heavy pounding behind her, signifying a heavy monster charging for Kazuya. She shot down a monster before her midair at the same time that she spun around. Directly in front of her, right in her way of the new target, was Kazuya's back. Without a second thought her arms shot out, on either side of the boy's head, and unloaded a number of bullets into the charging monster before him. The boy, too stunned to properly react, just stood motionless and stared.

"Call for Akane!" Natsuki demanded as her arm snapped to the side and shot down yet another advancing shadow.

As if he'd been waiting for that command all along, immediately the boy began shouting for his Immortal at the top of his lungs. The raven-haired fighter just prayed they were close enough to the center for his calls to be heard. Grabbing the boy by the shoulder, she began to attempt an advance, but her attempts were again thwarted by the wall of monsters before her. Her trigger fingers met with a fair workout as she shot shell after shell into the swath before they began attacking strategically again.

Her onslaught didn't last long, for all at once six shadows, each from a different direction, literally leaped at the pair. Seeing the macabre potential of the attack on Kazuya, on pure protective instinct Natsuki shoved the boy onto his back and stood over him before raising her weapons up and taking as many shadows out as she could before they landed on them. Click, click, click, click. Two shadows were all that remained, both a breath away from her. She could've taken down one more before the last one landed on her and be pounced on more or less defenseless; instead she brought her arms back in, squared her balance and took the brunt of two attacks at once. One shadow, a beast resembling a cougar, went for a bite at the side of her throat from in front and to her right, while the other, a dog-shaped shadow, went for her shoulder from the opposite side, slightly behind her. Natsuki brought up her right forearm to block the attack going for her throat at the same moment that the other attack ripped into her shoulder. She screamed in pain as the cat-like monster crunched down onto her arm and sank its fangs deep into the flesh. The two monsters barreled into the young Immortal, but their opposing forces kept her on her feet, giving her time to bring the arm that still had the dog latched onto its shoulder up and shoot the cougar through the head. The beast slumped and began to disappear, allowing her right arm to, ever so painfully, come about her torn-into shoulder and shoot down the remaining beast. The entire ordeal lasted only seconds, but those were seconds sorely missed, for the circle around the pair had fast closed in on them.

"Natsuki!" Kazuya called desperately from below the wounded girl as he began to scramble to his feet.

The Immortal, however, didn't slow to nurse her wounds. She couldn't when another beast was already jumping for them. She brought up her injured arm just in time to shoot the creature down, but it made a very big problem evident to her: her speed was badly affected by her wounds. "Shit…" Natsuki growled as she flicked her gaze behind her and shot down yet another damned shadow. "We're getting nowhere." Her arm moved thoughtlessly and blasted a shadow that had caught her eye. "We're gonna try to run straight through them," she informed her companion.

Speaking volumes of his dedication and courage, the Mortal posed no questions or complaints. Instead, he steeled himself and nodded to the Immortal. "Ready when you are, Natsuki."

"Stick as close as possible," was all the girl said before turning back about, where she remembered Akane and the rest of the Immortal Unit to be, though she couldn't see through the wall of monsters. Recklessly, the girl took off with a roar, being sure to slow her charge so the non-Immortal could keep up. Her arms out in front of her, the gunslinger pulled the trigger in a nonstop song of death, trying to open a hole in the group. She tried to weave through the victims of her shots, but there were too many shadows that didn't fall prey to the ice bullets that she passed, for attacks came at them from all sides. Soon, rather than straight out front, Natsuki's arms were shooting out in every direction, frantically trying to hold the swarm at bay at the same time she made her nonstop advance.

Unfortunately for her charge, she saw a shadow rocket right for Kazuya. She had to stop and spin around to take down the monster, but because of her stop, she was caught from the side by a blob of a shadow. With a yelp she found herself borne down to the ground under the shadow's massive bulk. She felt her breath being choked from her, and when she tried to move her arms she found them stuck to the ground at her sides by the monster.

'_No… I can't die here,'_ she thought desperately as she struggled to breath, to get free, to be able to do anything. She clenched her eyes shut as she strained every muscle in her body to remove the great weight atop her. _'I need to get Kazuya to Akane… I can't let them die.'_ Another thought entirely came to mind out of nowhere. _'I told Shizuru I would help her… that I wouldn't let her down. I can't die yet!'_

Suddenly, the weight left her, and she opened her eyes to see Akane stand over her, her twin tonfa in hand. The gunslinger breathed a deep sigh of relief when she noted the wall of wind and debris around them. _'The eye of the storm… they got to us. Thank the gods.'_ The raven-haired quickly moved to her feet, prompting Akane, Kazuya at her side, to allow the tornado surrounding them to dissipate. Free from the walls of wind, Natsuki looked about her and saw that a new tornado was cutting through the ranks of monsters. Not far off, Nao, Mai, and Mikoto worked back to back, killing any shadow that came too close.

"We need to get to Midori! She should be down that way with Youko and Tate!" Natsuki called to Akane, pointing in the direction she'd just come from as the wind Immortal half-focused on her tornado and half-focused on dealing out death with her weapons.

The brunette nodded briefly, and her attacks and tornado began cutting a path through the shadows in the direction Natsuki had indicated.

Natsuki turned to look at the trio not far off and began backing up towards them, still facing Akane to defend against any shadows that made a charge for the extremely dangerous Immortal. She soon found herself with an Immortal at either side of her, the trio having moved to allow the backing girl to melt into their circle perfectly without a single word being uttered.

"We're headed to Midori," the gunslinger explained. "Follow Akane."

"Good of you to finally show, Kuga," Nao shouted as she jumped back from a freshly slain monster. "I heard you were screwing the Student Council President."

"Don't misquote me!" Mai shouted to the redhead as she bashed in a monster's skull.

"What the fuck did you say, Mai!" Natsuki roared, a surge of anger providing her body with added energy, allowing her to take down one shadow going for her and another one going for Akane many paces away at the same time.

"Nothing! She just overheard what I said over the phone, honest!" Mai explained fervently, dodging a leap and striking the beast as it passed.

"Okay, Nao, shut up. For the record, I am not screwing Shizuru," the gunslinger grumbled as she ducked an leaping attacker, which skewered itself on Mikoto's waiting claymore, poised directly behind Natsuki. As she straightened herself back out she shot down a shadow charging for Mikoto's back. "And don't suggest anyone's _screwing_ her. That seems a bit… inelegant for her."

"You're shitting me," Nao exclaimed, laughing hysterically as she slashed a shadow to ribbons. A macabre scene indeed. "You've got it so bad, Kuga."

"But she's right, you know," Mai commented off-handedly as she moved toward Akane, prompting the rest of the quartet to move with her. "I can't imagine the President screwing. Making love? Yeah. Having sex? Maybe. But screwing? That's too… I don't know what the word is… it's on the tip of my tongue…."

"Insouciant?" Natsuki provided as she moved to cover their retreat from the back.

"That works too, though I was thinking of a word a bit less sophisticated," Mai admitted, taking point while Nao and Mikoto moved to the flanks.

"There's nothing sophisticated about the mutt," Nao said. She caught an attacker with one claw before the other dove in to finish the monster. "Not even her vocabulary."

"At least I can spell sophisticated," Natsuki roared back, taking her indignation out on her triggers, and, by association, the shadows behind the group. "On a side note, fighting this swarm is so much easier in a group, it's ridiculous."

Nao, not appreciating the change of subject, shouted, "hey, don't try to--"

"I agree!" Mai said quickly, interrupting the redhead. "Always better in a group, right Mikoto?"

"Right," Mikoto said shortly, more focused on the fight than the conversation around her.

"Oh, the sexual innuendo," Nao retorted as payback for being cut off.

"Nao!" Mai exclaimed in a bad attempt to reprimand as she took a shadow to the ground and beat it into the ground.

"She's right, that was pretty bad," Natsuki informed dully, starting to feel the pained strain on her arms once again.

"Come on now, Natsuki, I helped you out and this is the thanks I get?" Mai complained.

"I call them as I see them." Natsuki said with a shrug with her uninjured shoulder as the other arm took down an enemy.

Mai huffed in frustration, followed closely by an exclamation of: "Ah, I can see Midori!"

Natsuki chanced a look over her shoulder and saw that she could indeed see the Immortal Unit's leader. Her gaze went back to her front, the group's back, and her heart stopped when she saw a shadowy claw inches from her face. Just before she took a hit to the eye, the paw jolted back, a claymore impaling the torso of the claw's owner cleanly. Mikoto grinned slyly, up at Natsuki, as their eyes met. She slipped her weapon from the shadow's body before going back to the flank, prompting the gunslinger to blush with embarrassment at her lapse of attention. She went back to shooting, though her pained, slowed arms only managed to take down charging shadows, rather than taking on both defense and offense at the same time as she had before.

The four defenders soon reached their destination, and automatically formed around Midori and the two Mortals she protected. The second they reached one another, Mai and Tate grabbed one another's hands, causing flames to erupt from Mai.

"Mai, go give Akane back-up." Midori commanded. Mai obediently broke off from the defensive group and moved beside Akane to destroy the ranks of shadows.

"Kazuya, Tate, Youko, group together. Nao, Mikoto, Nat, you're all with me. Form a defensive arc around our Mortals. First one to let a shadow through pays for a night of karaoke."

Needing no further motivation, the three girls joined their leader to form a proper protective arc around the three Mortals; Natsuki took the far left, Mikoto the far right, and Midori and Nao took the middle, the latter to the left and the former to the right. The defensive formation took an offensive posture as they pressed into the ranks of the shadows, though not enough for the monsters to get around the arc and hit their flanks. Not far off, Mai and Akane cut into the fast depleting swarm with furious vengeance. No longer so hard pressed, adrenaline fast left Natsuki's body, and each pull of the trigger became more difficult for her. Searing pain erupted from her badly bloodied arm and torn shoulder. Her body was ready to give in, but the prideful fighter fought off the waves of weariness, having no intention of becoming a liability.

A sudden surge of monsters hit Nao and Natsuki's side. The pair, unprepared for the sudden aggression, was set back on their heels, forcing Natsuki into close quarters. A huge, rhino-like shadow charged the gunslinger as Nao held off the three smaller shadows that had accompanied it. Natsuki's body protested as she dodged sideways, falling into a sloppy roll and emerging from it panting in a kneeling position as she unloaded bullet after bullet into the monster's hide. The bullets hardly phased the beast, and it again took a charge for Natsuki.

The fighter growled when she realized her back was now to the Mortals, and she couldn't rightfully dodge to the side at the last minute for fear of them falling victim to the attack (and, to a lesser extent, the gunslinger didn't want to pay for karaoke). So, the raven-haired Immortal pushed herself to her feet and strafed to her left, shooting off bullets to secure the beast's attention. Her efforts proved worthwhile, and she was able to direct the monster away from the group just in time for her to roll away and have it charge into nothing. Unfortunately, she still didn't know how she was going to take care of the monster, for her bullets seemed to do little to nothing. She dug in her heels and fired frantically, but again had to roll away form an attack. As she staggered to her feet, she felt her legs near to giving out. Knowing she had to finish this soon, she brought her bloodied arms up yet again. The effort, however, proved to be in vain, for out of the corner of her eyes Natsuki observed a berserk, axe-wielding, redheaded blur rocketing right for the beast. Though she'd similarly impressive acts from the woman, Natsuki was still wholly amazed when she witnessed one of the heavy weapons strike the shadow's side and travel cleanly through its body, cutting it neatly in half.

Without needing to think about it, Natsuki turned her weapons to where Midori had been guarding and fired on the shadows who had attempted to take advantage of the hole in the arc's defenses. Without waiting for a thank you or to give out a command, the blur that was Midori sprinted back to her place to head the onslaught once again, Natsuki going back to protecting the flank. As she did, she took note of what remained of the shadows, which was virtually nothing. There was only a small group remaining, which was being pressed on two sides by the defensive arc and the Mortal-empower pair of girls. Natsuki put down the last monster before her, and looked to her companions just in time to witness Midori finishing off the very last threat.

With a collective sigh of relief coming from the group, Natsuki felt the last drop of her energy leave her body. She willed away her weapons and groaned as her hand went to her torn forearm, finally taking a moment to examine the wound. A whole new wave of pain hit her when she saw that the flesh was shredded, deep lacerations bleeding out dangerous amounts of blood. The sight made her lose her previously shaky balance, and she stumbled to a kneeling position, weakly grasping the limb thinking to apply pressure.

Youko was at her side in a second. She pulled out a pack that she'd had the foresight to bring with her and began unpacking supplies. Without even a murmur, the woman went to work, washing and cleaning the wounds while the others regrouped around Midori.

"What's the damage guys?" Midori asked as her team formed around her.

"Mikoto and Nao took the worst of it. Akane and I got away with scratches. Altogether, we're alright. For Mortals, Kazuya's side's a bit beaten up," Mai reported mechanically.

"Go see Youko when she's done with Natsuki," the redheaded leader said to Akane's Mortal. She turned her attention back to her team with a small smile. "And I'm proud of you guys. You did a fantastic job of holding them back."

The girls grinned at the praise. Midori dismissed them to do as they please until Youko was done with Natsuki, causing Mai, Mikoto in tow, to move to Tate. Akane and Kazuya likewise conversed to the side, while Nao moved to Natsuki's side as the gunslinger grit her teeth at the sharp pain of rubbing alcohol.

"How's it going, mutt?" Nao asked as she knelt next to the gun-fighting Immortal

"It's going," Natsuki said, trying to ignore the exhaustion that tried to wrest her consciousness from her. "How's it going with you?"

"It's going," Nao concurred flatly. "Now, about screwing Fujino…."

"I'm not screwing her!" Natsuki roared irritably.

"Fine, making love to her," Nao said with a shrug.

"Fujino? Wow, way to score, Nat!" Midori piped in as she approached the group.

"I'm not making love, screwing, or having sex with Shizuru!" The gunslinger barked with rage.

"Fine, you're sleeping with her," Nao conceded.

"I'm not sleeping with her," Natsuki protested. _'Well… technically, I did, but not like that.'_

Midori groaned in disappointment. "So Nat didn't score?"

"No!" The raven-haired girl roared.

"Aw… she sounds so disappointed," Nao cooed, snickering to herself.

"Nao!" Natsuki growled, making to leap at the redhead only to be wrenched back into place by Youko.

"Can we try not to provoke my patient please?" The doctor asked as she gave Natsuki and unappreciative frown.

"But it's so easy," the redheaded teenager laughed. "That's payback for showing up so late, mutt."

"Whatever," the gunslinger grumbled, flashing a grin. "Good thing I did, you guys looked pretty screwed before."

"Please, we would've figured something out," Nao retorted.

"Speaking of figuring something out," Natsuki said, wanting to change the subject. "Did Munakata or Marguerite pull anything else while I was gone last night?"

Midori shook her had in a negative fashion. "No, they were gone when I got the chance to look into them."

"You mean when you were sober enough?" Nao smirked.

"It's all the same," the elder redhead said, taking the jab in stride.

"I see… well Munakata wanted me to tell you she didn't want to break the pact she made with you. Apparently she was just doing it to get Marguerite out of trouble." Natsuki relayed, just as the pink-haired girl had requested.

The Immortal Unit leader's brows went up in surprise. "When did she say this?"

"Last night, she was waiting for me outside the dorms," the dark-haired Immortal explained.

"And you believe her?" Midori asked seriously.

"I'm not ruling out the possibility… that's all. She seemed pretty sincere, but this is the same kid that can mess with our heads, so maybe my words can only be taken with a grain of salt," the gunslinger admitted with a shrug.

"I'm done with you for now, Natsuki," Youko piped in as she stood. "We're going to need to stitch you up when I'm done with the others. Meet me back at my office in a bit."

"Alright," Natsuki said, getting up and examining the bandages on her arm and shoulder. "I'm free to go?"

"For now," Youko confirmed.

"Was there anything else you needed?" Natsuki questioned as she looked to her boss, who had a very thoughtful expression on her face.

"Was there anything else you needed to tell me?" Midori asked in response.

Natsuki considered telling Midori about Shizuru's abilities, but quickly dismissed the thought when she remembered that the brunette was keeping it a secret for a reason, whatever that may have been. "No, I believe that's it."

"Then get out of here. Just don't forget to come by Youko's office when we're done here," Midori reminded.

Slowly, Natsuki got to her feet and looked to Tate, Mai, and Mikoto. Nao moved to her feet to follow, but was dragged down by the brown-haired teacher. "I don't think so, Nao. You're pretty beat up."

"I'm fine," the redheaded student insisted.

"I disagree," Midori said with a grin. "Sit down, kid."

"No! I'm fine!" Nao's voice called from behind Natsuki as the gunslinger moved towards the trio nearby.

From inside her room, still standing at the window, Shizuru breathed a long sigh of relief. There had been more than one close call for her dearest friend during the fight, and every time the brunette wanted nothing more than to go down and rescue her. Mentally, she thanked the rest of the Immortal Unit for having the reckless girl's back. _'Why did I convince her to take up such a dangerous job?'_ Shizuru inwardly wondered. She closed her eyes and allowed memories to fill her consciousness.

* * *

Shizuru was not pleased. Oh no, she was anything but. What was it, the third day of Natsuki's first year in high school? And already the raven-haired Immortal was wrecking havoc upon the campus.

The brunette sat at her desk in the Student Council room, heaving a long sigh as she rubbed the bridge of her nose. She was, of course, alone in the room, or else she would've never allowed such an obvious slip of her mask. _'This isn't my idea of a fun-filled Saturday.'_

Heavy footsteps and shouting reached her ears from the hallway behind the room's closed door. _'And here they come.'_ Setting her façade firmly upon her features, the brunette waited patiently. It was obvious the shouting was only coming from one, unmistakable voice: Haruka. The door to the once silent room slammed open a minute later. A flustered, red-in-the-face Haruka walked in, slowly followed by an obviously pissed, but silent Natsuki, with Yukino calmly taking the rear.

"It's these Immortals, bubuzuke!" Haruka roared at the brunette the second they made eye contact. "Nothing but trouble! We need to kick them out!"

"Now now, Ms. Suzushiro. No need to be so volatile," Shizuru said, not missing Yukino wince from behind the blonde's back. _'Poor girl. No wonder she doesn't feel comfortable with her abilities with the object of her affections so against them.'_

"Do you have any idea what she did?" Haruka roared, her voice surely making Natsuki's ears ring, though the young Immortal said nothing and kept up a stoic expression.

Shizuru blinked once. "I was informed she broke a window in the hallway."

"Not just that!" Haruka boomed. "She battered down a door and shot up an entire classroom! Lucky for us it was empty!"

Crimson eyes looked to intense, green orbs, but Natsuki said nothing. "I see," Shizuru said at length. "If I may, I would like to speak with Ms. Kuga about this in private for a few minutes."

"Why?" The blonde demanded.

"Of course, Ms. President." Yukino cut in, already moving to the door.

"What? Yukino?" Haruka questioned her friend in confusion.

Yukino said nothing, she only held the door to the hallway open, giving the blond an expectant look. Eventually, Haruka gave in under her companion's gaze, and the two exited the room.

"Will you speak now?" Shizuru asked when they'd left.

"It's impossible to get a word in edgewise with that woman, forgive me for giving up," Natsuki grumbled as she moved further into the room towards Shizuru's desk. "What do you want to talk about? She already told you what I did."

"But you're the only one who can tell me why," Shizuru pointed out.

The troublemaker grinned. "Always impartial without both sides of the story, aren't you?" She reached the desk and leaned on the surface, holding herself up by her hands. "I saw one of those shadow things outside the window… I may have gotten a bit excited and destroyed school property and caused mass panic in the process of killing it."

Shizuru grinned at the honest and blunt admission. "I'm always one to be impartial and you're always one to brag about your troublemaking."

"You'd find out anyway," Natsuki said with a casual shrug of her shoulders.

"Perhaps," Shizuru conceded. "But back to the subject at hand. You can't count on First District to bail you out every time you blow up the wrong room. Even they have their limits. I spoke with Midori before coming here."

Natsuki groaned loudly. "That crazy redhead again? Doesn't she realize that I have no interest in joining her stupid team?"

"Apparently not." The brunette murmured. "I think you should reconsider, however."

"Not you too, Shizuru," the raven-haired Immortal grumbled.

"I know how you got the motorcycle, Natsuki." Shizuru said slowly, causing the other girl to tense.

"I bought it," Natsuki supplied lamely.

"You stole it." Shizuru calmly stated.

"So what if I did?"

"That's a crime, Natsuki. I also know that you sneak out of the dorms at night. Lately, I've noticed that particular break-ins and burglaries match-up with your nights out as well. That doesn't look good for you."

"Going to turn me in?" Natsuki asked, defiance and mistrust heavy in her voice.

Shizuru allowed her mask to slip a moment to sigh in frustration, speaking volumes of her stress. "No, I'm not. Do you know why?"

"Not a clue," she admitted with a shrug.

"Because there's so much potential in you, Natsuki! You have so much wasted talent. You spend your nights out breaking laws for gods know what reason and skip classes in favor of sleeping when you could be bringing your unbelievable potential to flourish and doing so much good."

Shizuru had expected many different reactions to her statement, but she didn't expect what Natsuki really did; she stared at Shizuru as if she'd grown a second head for a few seconds before she began laughing. Natsuki, in fact, laughed so hard she doubled over. "You-- you're kidding right?" The delinquent Immortal questioned as she clutched her stomach in her fits of mirth. "You can't be serious," she gasped out when her laughter faded. She wiped a hand under her eyes to wipe away her tears. "Me? Do good? I thought you knew me better than anyone, Shizuru."

"I do," the Student Council President insisted, trying to seem unaffected by the unexpected outburst. "That's why I know that you're not the, excuse my language, 'hard ass' you want everyone to think you are. Remember the night we met?"

"Of course I do."

"Remember the circumstances of our meeting?"

"Um…" Natsuki paused, staring at the ground with her thinking face. "Wasn't it something about some group of guys?"

"Glitter bomb?"

"Oh, yes, I remember now! That was one of my better pranks," the gunslinger said proudly.

"I know the real reason why they caught you after you did that," Shizuru supplied, causing the other Immortal's prideful expression to waver slightly. "You inferred you were just careless, remember?"

"I was," Natsuki defended quickly.

"Not so," Shizuru pressed. "You watched them fall for your tricks, that much is true, but you were never caught. You told them."

"That's dumb. Why would I do something like that?"

"Because they blamed someone else. A young boy, who just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time, and unfortunately found the scene amusing. I know, Natsuki. I know that upon seeing the boy taking the blame for your doings, you came out of hiding and jumped to his defense. I know you admitted your guilt for his sake. I know you were completely capable of beating those three older boys senseless, but instead you ran. I know that when I stepped in your path, rather than just push me aside and save yourself from harm, as you were completely capable of doing, you refused to harm a stranger for your own sake. I _know_ that you're a protector, Natsuki, not the common criminal you're forcing yourself to become."

Natsuki didn't say anything, she just stared hard at her companion, prompting the brunette to continue. "Of course, there were other such times where normally delinquent acts were in favor of helping someone. That fight you got in, the kid you tackled, the fire you set. Need I go on?"

"I get it," the gunslinger conceded grudgingly. "So what?"

"So… I think that joining Midori's team would the perfect first step in the right direction for you. Doesn't helping people strike more of a chord than harming them?"

"Depends on the person," Natsuki said sarcastically.

"Just think about it," Shizuru said. "In the meantime, I'll contact First District about your most recent… misadventure and get this mess sorted out for you. Please to be more conscious of school property next time."

"Yeah, sure," Natsuki said dismissively, already moving to leave. "Anything else?"

"No, go ahead. Just think about what I've said."

"Whatever," Natsuki grumbled noncommittally. "See you, later."

"Goodbye, Natsuki," Shizuru called as the younger Immortal opened the door, stepped out, and quickly closed it behind her. The brunette breathed a long sigh of relief. _'The look on her face when she left…'_ Shizuru thought with excitement. _'I think I really got through to her. Now all that's left is for Midori to straighten her out, and she'll be a promising kid.'_ She smiled, the very beginnings of a crush tugging at her heart at the thought of her raven-haired friend fixing her straying life.

* * *

As the memory faded, Shizuru caught herself smiling warmly. She looked down from her window at that same delinquent, once a cold, distant, troubled kid, now a strong young woman, a pillar for her teammates to lean on and a loyal friend. The gunslinger had since moved from Mai and the others and went to converse shortly with Akane and Kazuya, no doubt to make sure they were doing okay.

"I told you," the brunette murmured to the distant, raven-haired fighter.

* * *

**A/N: **See that button with green letters under this message? Click it, please. It makes my day.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **I seriously believe with every inch of my being that I have the greatest readers alive. Such kind words from you guys! When I started this story I could've never dreamed of all the support, didn't dare hope for the absolutely generous reviews and loyal readers! You all amaze me. Really, I do not deserve your wonderful encouragement, but I thank you for it nonetheless! Cheers to every one of you.

This chapter's a bit shorter than I would've liked. In hind sight, it would've gone well on the back end of the last chapter, but a separate chapter entirely works fine, I suppose. It gave you all time to think about the few nuances of last chapter, which it seems some (vocally, at least) caught.

No song for you guys this chapter, incase you actually bother with them. Hmm… and self-proofed, blah blah, you know the drill. Hope you enjoy!

**To the anonymous reviewers:**

**Kat:** Your review was very thoughtful! It's always absolutely wonderful to know someone enjoyed the story, especially so much that they're anticipating the next chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and even more so, I hope you approve of the future I have planned for the story. Thanks so much for the review, it is very appreciated!

**Renkhal:** You! You've confused me like no other! I'm assuming you're the same Renkhal that frequents Fanfiction with an account, but assuming is a sure way to make an even bigger ass of myself than I already have, so I'm just going to play it safe and post this here instead of PMing the account. Cough. Anyway, your review does me too much credit! The greatest compliment I could possibly think of being given is that someone is actually having fun reading my story. Got to admit, I was a bit giddy when I read your review. Thanks so much!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sunrise, Mai Hime/Otome, or any of the characters in this story.

* * *

The school's yard still smelled of murk from the fight just prior that morning. Youko was just finishing her battle with Nao over her injuries before finally sending the young redhead away. Natsuki and Akane stood a ways off from the group, facing away from one another and toward Kazuya, watching him move towards Midori and Youko as they called the injured boy over. Nao looked a bit pissed, and, as such, stormed away from the group, back towards the dorms.

"She looks happy," Natsuki observed as Nao walked away, trying to start a conversation with her companion.

"Not terribly. She's seemed a lot happier lately, though," Akane replied thoughtfully. "I wonder why."

Natsuki shrugged. "Couldn't tell you why, but you're right. She hasn't been a complete ass for awhile."

Akane didn't reply. Her eyes had moved from Nao to her boyfriend, who was removing his shirt for Youko to properly treat the scrapes he'd gained during his and Natsuki's tumble from the motorcycle. Natsuki followed the brunette's gaze and likewise examined the back of the far-off boy.

"He's very brave, you know," Natsuki commented. "He didn't hesitate in the least to ride right into that swarm." Green eyes turned to assess her friend's reaction.

"I know, he's amazing," the brunette agreed quietly. More to herself than to Natsuki, she whispered, "I don't deserve him."

"You don't seriously believe that do you?" the gunslinger asked in surprise, ignoring the fact that the comment hadn't even truly been directed at her.

"Look at him, Natsuki. He's smart, courageous, strong. He's everything I'm not."

"You're kidding! You're one of the most powerful people I know, you get better grades than I do, and you charge headlong into danger on practically a daily basis. How can you say you don't deserve him?"

"Because, I wouldn't be half as able if I wasn't an Immortal. My school work is only better than yours because you don't apply yourself. I joined the Immortal Unit for the sole purpose of proving to myself that I'm worthy of him, but all it's done is prove to me how much of a coward I am." As Akane spoke, her words became more and more choked. "I'm so scared, Natsuki. We can't even go into town without worrying about a shadow attacking, can't go to sleep without making sure there's no rogues in our dorms, can't sit in class without constantly checking the windows and our phones to make sure there's no one attacking us! I can't take this constant paranoia, it's not the life I want to live. You all make it look so easy, you act as if this is normal, and every kid has to go through it, but I can't. I'm scared out of my mind. What if I lose him? How can we act as if everything is okay when we can all see very clearly that it isn't? We almost died today!" Akane had tears in her eyes at this point, threatening to spill over, though she didn't move her gaze from her loved one.

Natsuki put a hand on Akane's shoulder and turned the girl towards her as she turned to do the same, finally prompting Akane to look at her. "I'm scared too, Akane," the gunslinger replied quietly, not moving her hand from the girl's shoulder. "I'm scared out of my mind that the people I really care about will be swept up in this mess and they'll get hurt. It's a possibility, especially for us, that we could die. The way I see it, if I left the team now, I'd be putting myself and the rest of you in even more danger. Not only will I be separated from a team that can watch my back, but I won't be able to watch your's. If I'm the forefront of the defense against the threat to my loved ones, then I feel like I'm actually succeeding in keeping them safe. That's why I'm still here, because we're actually doing this right. We're making it safer for people."

Akane stared tearfully at the gunslinger as she hugged herself. Natsuki could tell the brunette was scared out of her mind, and she could see why. Being in the center of an ocean of shadows wasn't exactly on top of her list of things to experience. The dark-haired fighter tried to give the frightened girl a reassuring smile.

"But I'm putting him in danger," Akane said after a moment. "Remember that time Mai learned Tate was her Mortal?"

Natsuki nodded, thinking, _'Mai's newfound fan club won't let me forget.'_

"Midori thinks the rogues hurt him just so he couldn't come out here to help me. They targeted him because of me!" Akane's guilt was written plainly on her face. "What am I supposed to do? If I leave we could be in even more danger, but if I stay then they could try to hurt him again!"

"Don't blame yourself for what they did!" Natsuki said quickly, tightening her grip on the other Immortal's shoulder. "Never blame yourself for what other people do. None of us had any idea about the rogues back then. Now that we do, it'll be much more difficult for them to pull something. You need to remember that."

Akane let out a shaky breath and nodded, fighting off her tears. "You're right, but… it's still so difficult."

"I know. Listen, no one's forcing you to stay with us. You would be sorely missed, both for who you are and your abilities, if you were to quit, but you have to do what you think should be done. We all understand." Natsuki let her hand fall from Akane's shoulder when she saw the other girl's emotions coming back under control. "I'm around if you need to talk, you've got my number. I can always make time for a teammate, whether they're a teammate from the past or the present."

"Thanks, Natsuki," Akane said quietly as she cast a quick look back to Kazuya. She did look a little better, but the gunslinger knew the brunette would need time alone to think before she felt back to normal.

"Now get out of here, go keep him company," Natsuki said with a cheeky grin as she observed the longing look in Akane's eyes. "I'm sure he'd love it."

The wind Immortal cast the other an appreciative look as she nodded. They called goodbyes before the brown-haired girl was walking back to her Mortal, the tiniest bit of peace restored to her being. Natsuki's smile, while genuine, was also mournful as she watched Akane walk away. _'Poor kid… not everyone's cut out for this kind of thing. The sooner this whole ordeal is over with, the better; for her sake and everyone else's.'_

_

* * *

_

Natsuki's fingers glided over the stitches on her forearm as she walked into her dorm room. She'd wanted to go talk with Shizuru directly after getting away from Youko's needle, but she needed to do something first. Closing and locking the door behind her, Natsuki walked over to her desk, taking off the tattered remains of her bloody shirt and carelessly throwing it to the floor after doing so. She leaned back, half-sitting on the desk, and reached a hand deep into her pocket. Her fingers brushed a hard corner of folded paper, shortly before she took a hold of the paper and pulled it out. The moment it was clear of her pocket, she began unfolding it. In a moment, Natsuki was staring down at a piece of paper with Shizuru's scrawl upon it.

"_242 West Palma Drive  
50271273"_

Natsuki's brow rose. _'An address… and a phone number? No, too many numbers to be a phone number. Maybe it's deciphers into a message? Naw, Shizuru wouldn't be so cryptic with me.'_ After a few moments of musing, Natsuki pushed off her desk and went to her bed, where her laptop sat. Opening the computer and powering it on, the gunslinger was soon on the internet, looking up the address on the paper still in her hand. A map of inner-city Fuuka popped on screen, accompanied by a dot indicating the addressed building.

'_Does she want me to go there? That's the only thing I could imagine doing with an address… but what's with the numbers? Hmm… only one way to find out, go right to the source.'_ Natsuki exited the window, cleared her computer's history, and set the laptop aside before heading for the bathroom to get cleaned up. She didn't want to show up at Shizuru's smelling like sweat and gore, right?

* * *

Shizuru, dressed in a simple, purple blouse and jeans, sat upon her chair at her desk, legs crossed, one bare foot swinging rhythmically. She pushed her tea to the side as she pulled her work forward. Every Sunday that she was stuck filling out endless piles of paperwork was another Sunday she hated being the Student Council President. Inwardly, she decided to con Haruka into doing it next weekend. She smiled as she mentally went over how she intended to twist the blonde to her will without the blonde's knowledge while her hand mechanically penned out her work. The brunette was truly startled when she heard a strong knock on her door. Abandoning her work, she went to answer it and found Natsuki, dressed in casual jean shorts and a black tank top, behind it.

"Hello, Natsuki," Shizuru greeted with a smile.

"Hey," Natsuki greeted back, her emerald eyes visually softening. "Mind if I come in?"

"Be my guest," Shizuru replied, stepping aside to allow her friend in.

The gunslinger was inside in a moment, kicking off her shoes in her usual manner. "I think I left my shirt here."

"You did, it's hung up on my bedroom door," Shizuru explained, feeling a pang when she realized that was all Natsuki was probably there for.

"Ah… I'll get it later. I want to talk to you first."

"Oh?" The brunette's excitement was palpable immediately. "What about?"

"…That note…" Natsuki said hesitantly.

"Ah," Shizuru felt her excitement dissipate. _'Of course… the note. Always business with her, after all.'_ The brunette nodded anyway, giving the raven-haired fighter permission to continue.

"What's with the eight numbers on the bottom?"

It took Shizuru a moment to pull her memories back into her head. When she recalled what exactly she'd written on the note, she said, "ah, yes. It's a code, you see."

"A code?"

"Yes… would you like to continue this over some tea? I'm sure you would like to get off your feet after your… interesting morning." Shizuru tilted her head to the side as she spoke.

"That'd be great," Natsuki said with a quick nod.

Shizuru moved further into the dorm, indicating for the younger to sit at the couch in the living room. Natsuki did as instructed, sitting cross legged on the couch, her hands grasping at where her ankles crossed. It took effort on Shizuru's part not to grin at how very much the raven-haired girl looked like an obedient dog at that moment. _'All that's missing is for her to cock her head to one side.'_ As amusing as the thought was, Shizuru forced herself to quickly gather her wits, before her gazing became so prolonged as to cause suspicion, and said, "I'll go get the tea, just one moment."

Natsuki nodded and watched as the crimson-eyed beauty moved from the room, into the kitchen and out of sight. The sound of shuffling and light clattering came from the kitchen, seeming to emphasize how empty the living room was to Natsuki. Sitting alone on Shizuru's couch in Shizuru's dormitory had a profound effect on the gunslinger that she hadn't initially expected. Surrounded by the older girl's scent, but not within her presence, produced a negative feeling. Natsuki found herself surprised at how much she missed the Student Council President at that moment, both mentally and physically. The brunette soon returned, however, with two cups of tea that she set upon the coffee table.

Immediately upon catching sight of the purple-clad third year, the raven-haired girl felt herself relax. She allowed herself to soak up the aura of her best friend in what felt like a much needed rejuvenation. She knew she couldn't just silently enjoy the other girl's company forever, sadly, so she decided to get right to the point. "So why do I need a code?" Natsuki asked when the brunette had gotten herself comfortable an arms-length away from Natsuki on the couch.

"Mm… that's… a difficult question to answer," Shizuru murmured. "I can tell you this much, you're going to need the code, but I don't honestly know much else about the facility. Everything I could give you is on that paper. I just know that you can get a few leads there." As she finished, she took her tea cup in hand and began sipping

"But can't you just give me the leads yourself?" Natsuki questioned in confusion. She took her own tea in hand and mimicked Shizuru in drinking it as she uncrossed her legs and let them hang normally over the side of the couch.

"I could," the brunette admitted after pulling her cup from her lips, "but if I just handed everything to you now, how could you possibly hope to do what must be done to get that which I can't give you?"

"You're testing me," Natsuki inferred, setting her drink down, onto the coffee table before her.

"I like to think I'm proving that my confidence in you is well placed." Shizuru paused, thinking over her words. "So, actually, yes. Testing you is exactly what I'm doing."

Natsuki hummed in comprehension, seeming to think over this revelation. "Fair enough," she decided, surprisingly unaffected by her friend's apparent lack of confidence. "That's not all I'm here for, however," the gunslinger put in quickly as she rested her head back on the couch.

"You have my undivided attention," Shizuru assured the younger.

"I'm worried about you."

Red eyes widened, the owner of them taken aback. "Worried about me? Whatever for?

"I…" Natsuki visually struggled for words as she paused. "You're… ugh." Natsuki put a hand to her face as she grit her teeth. She sucked at talking when it came to such sensitive things. "The way you were acting last night," she said, head still in hand

Shizuru felt her heart drop. _'Is she talking about my sudden increase in affection? Does this mean she wants me to stop?'_ The Student Council President searched for words, but none came to mind. She just looked at Natsuki as the gunslinger removed her hand from her visage, her emerald eyes locked onto Shizuru's face. Sorrow battled to make it onto Shizuru's face, but all she allowed out was the tiniest flash of confusion with a touch of hurt.

'_Oh shit, what did I say?'_ Natsuki thought as she easily caught the split-second lapse of composure. She blurted out, "I mean… it's not like I don't want you to show me that side of you! I swear!" At the suddenly bettering expression on Shizuru's face, Natsuki was prompted to continue. "In fact I'm totally flattered that you let me see past your mask like that and see when you're so upset, but I feel like I'm helpless to do anything for you."

'_Oh… this has nothing to do with the affection,'_ Shizuru realized. As her previous unease left, she couldn't help but grin at how wrong Natsuki's statement was. "But you are doing something, Natsuki," Shizuru pointed out lightheartedly. "You are the least helpless person I know, if I may say so." She paused, not sure she wanted to open this next can of worms, but deciding, in the end, that now was as good a time as any. Shizuru leaned over and put her cup on the coffee table, but instead of leaning her back onto the couch once more, she leaned on her side towards Natsuki, plopping her head right into the gunslinger's lap and laying herself out, on her side, on the couch. "Not only are you willing to take on the physical challenges of helping me," Shizuru whispered, her head facing away from Natsuki as she stared at the wall opposite her, avoiding seeing the younger's reaction. "But you're taking steps to support me emotionally. You're going above and beyond."

The entire reason Shizuru didn't look up at Natsuki's reaction was for fear that said reaction would be an unfavorable one. The real reaction on Natsuki's face was initially shock, closely followed by a warm, affectionate smile. The gunslinger brought one of her thin, calloused hands to the mane of chestnut hair and lightly stroked at the tresses, playing with them. "I'm… just doing what I want to do." That was the simplest way to put it. Just as she had felt the compulsion from her trusted subconscious to lace her fingers in the hair of the girl before her, she'd felt the compulsion, instinctual and primal as it may have been, to do everything she'd done the night before.

Shizuru looked up at the gunslinger and felt herself melt under that glowing smile. She hummed happily and turned onto her back before snuggling the back of her head into a thigh. "Then by all means, continue."

Rubies locked with emeralds in a long, meaningful stare. All facades were dropped, all false pretenses tossed aside, and the two bared themselves to one another for the second time in less than 24 hours. Even Natsuki, unperceptive in her own affairs, saw the raw love in those eyes as they stared up to her, a beautiful smile framed by glowing chestnut hair that fanned out behind Shizuru's head.

"Is this the part where I'm supposed to kiss you?" Natsuki blurted out in a suddenly unsure tone.

Shizuru didn't miss the hesitation behind the words, and so she replied with, "hmm… I imagine bending over this far would be a bit painful for you, and I must admit, I have no intention of giving up my claim to your lap." Shizuru replied in a nonchalant way, allowing the nervous girl off the hook.

Natsuki's smile spoke of thanks as she nodded her head in mock comprehension, playing along as she tapped a finger to her chin thoughtfully with the hand not currently tangled in her friend's hair. From her chin, the hand went to one of Shizuru's and tenderly grasped it before taking the hand up to her lips. The gunslinger gave each finger a small peck before finally giving the back of the hand a drawn out kiss. "Can you do with that for now?" Natsuki asked, the hand still next to her lips, causing her breath to draw over the skin. "I… just need my mind cleared for now." Her green eyes dulled with regret.

Shizuru brought her free hand to the one of Natsuki's that held her occupied hand and glided her finger tips over the skin before firmly grasping it in her own. "You spoil me," Shizuru said gratefully, "for you give me more than enough and still wish to give more."

"No, you're the one spoiling me," the raven-haired fighter grumbled playfully, lowering her hand and, by association, Shizuru's. "I'm just doing what I want to do, and I still owe you for everything you did last year."

"You would've pulled yourself on track on your own, I'm sure," the brunette defended.

"Yeah right. Even if I did, I wouldn't have gotten away from Suzushiro's wrath," the younger Immortal joked.

"I think you're resourceful enough, you would've figured something out."

"It probably would've had to do with more destruction, and I imagine that wouldn't go too well."

Shizuru grinned at the thought. "We'll never know now."

"I suppose--"

Natsuki's words were interrupted when Shizuru's phone rang. The brunette frowned in displeasure, bringing herself up out of her laying position and murmuring to Natsuki, "I'm sorry, just one moment." The brunette was up and disappearing into the kitchen moments later, leaving the gunslinger to sorely miss the warmth that had formerly rested upon her lap. She heard her best friend talking in the next room, though she didn't bother to listen closely enough to tell exactly what as being said.

Natsuki stretched out her body, arms above her head, and let out a yawn. The day had really just begun and she was already tired. Her arms came back down and she leaned over to pick up her tea. As she sipped at the drink she examined the living space of her friend. Clean and white. _'Boring,'_ Natsuki thought as she swept her gaze about. The only cluttered mass in the whole room was a small pile of things on the coffee table. Emerald eyes glanced over the handful of magazines and the novel sitting neatly on top of the pile. Slightly bored by her lack of company, the raven-haired Immortal impulsively grabbed the novel and flipped through the first few pages, reading a few lines here and there. It didn't seem interesting in the least, so she moved to put it back. She paused, however, when she saw a folded piece of paper that had formerly been covered by the book. She set the book next to the stack of magazines and took the paper between two fingers, curiosity governing her actions more than common sense.

'_What's this?'_ The snoop wondered as her fingers ran over a corner of the folds. _'Not mine, that's what,'_ she reminded herself. She flipped the paper between the fingers of her right hand in a testament of her boredom as she waited for Shizuru to come back. It was still a few minutes of entertaining herself before she heard the brunette hang up her phone. Shizuru returned to her a moment later, and slowed in her quick walk when she noticed the paper flipping between the younger Immortal's fingers.

"Ah, going through my things, are we?" Shizuru asked with a raised eyebrow, the smile on her face telling Natsuki she didn't actually mind the other girl's snooping.

"You were taking forever," Natsuki replied nonchalantly. "Was checking out your book, but this looked like more fun."

"Have you read it?"

"That would just be rude… though the thought crossed my mind."

Shizuru smirked a very uncharacteristic smirk. "Rude, indeed. You may read it if you like, something tells me you'd enjoy it. I don't even know who wrote it."

Since that prompting had been what the fighter had been waiting for since finding the paper, Natsuki was quickly unfolding it and scanning it with her green eyes. The first few lines of the mushy poem revealed it was a love letter. One line in particular, however, had Natsuki burst out in anger. "'Your breasts are like balls of pure snow'? What is this shit? If I find out what pervert wrote you this I'm going to beat the hell out of them!"

Shizuru laughed quietly behind her hand as she took a seat next to the gunslinger. "What if I told you that the only reason I kept the letter was for that line?"

"Why that line? That's just… creepy."

"Because that particular line had me wondering if you were the one who wrote it."

"What? I'm not a pervert! Humph, good to know you hold me in such high esteem," Natsuki grumbled. "And what about this line? 'Your eyes are the sunrise after a cold night'. No wonder they're looking at your chest! They can't look at your eyes because they burn their retinas! Seriously, what an ass."

The brunette looked a bit surprised as she questioned, "and why is that one so bad?"

"Well, obviously the sun is too intense to look into. It's like they're insulting you, saying they can't look you in the eyes." Natsuki looked up from the paper in her hands and peered at the red gaze staring intently toward her.

"My eyes may be too intense to look into," Shizuru murmured as she found herself fast getting lost in the green pools before her, "but yours are too intense to look away."

Natsuki was speechless after such a direct compliment. "Wha… uh… thanks," she stammered out lamely. "I… you too."

Shizuru tried hard to suppress the amused smile that wanted to creep up onto her face at her friend's struggle for words. "Me too?" She asked, teasing her struggling companion.

"Your eyes are… pretty."

"Natsuki's quite the wordsmith."

"Hush you," the raven-haired Immortal growled playfully as she refolded the letter. She tossed it back to the coffee table, where it slide to a stop next to the book from before. "A waste of trees if you ask me," the fighter commented, referring to the letter.

"You shouldn't say that,' Shizuru chided half-heartedly. "Someone put a lot of effort into writing that, I'm sure."

"I'm going to have to disagree. I think their brain was too absorbed on your snowball breasts to put forth any real effort."

Shizuru laughed at the comment and shook her head. She looked back up at amused emeralds, and she retorted teasingly, "Is Natsuki jealous someone else was looking at my chest?"

Natsuki battled back her instinctual cry of denial in favor of replying, "and if I am?"

Chestnut colored eyebrows quirked, their owner not having expected such a reply. "Then Natsuki shall have to let others know what is hers," was Shizuru's clever reply.

"What? How would I…" then emerald eyes observed the mischief that flashed across crimson eyes. "Oh…" Realization hit her quickly. _'Like… publicly?' _Just the thought of any form of public displays of affection made Natsuki lose control of the color of her face. "Shizuru!" Delayed reaction.

Mentally, Shizuru was celebrating her success; physically, she was tilting her head to the side with innocent smile in place. "Yes, Natsuki?"

That look was much too disarming for the gunslinger to find any words to reprimand her companion, so instead she just huffed a sigh and shook her head. "You win."

"Ara, what do I win?"

"Umm… nothing?"

"That's no fun," Shizuru said mournfully. "I was hoping for date." The line had been cast!

A short pause later, Natsuki replied, "that could be arranged." A nibble!

"Oh? Natsuki seems reluctant?" Shizuru, not being able to just sit back and enjoy the small reassurance, had to quiet her nagging fears of any doubt on Natsuki's part.

"Well… I don't have a ride… I kind of… trashed my motorcycle." Natsuki sounded completely heartbroken as she spoke, shortly followed by a mournful sigh.

"An excellent point… but how do you intend to investigate the address on that note without a vehicle?"

Natsuki blink, then blinked again. "Aw… crap."

"Natsuki didn't think that one all the way through, did she?"

"I'll… figure something out."

"I'm sure," Shizuru conceded with a grin. "What have I told you about thinking?"

"I should do it more often?"

Shizuru nodded an affirmative.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry about the plot advancement chapter… but now you know what's on the paper! I tried to add in some ShizNat fluff to make it worthwhile. Oh… and sorry about the kiss fake-out on Natsuki's part, I could practically hear the groaning from you all when I wrote that part. Any who, reviews are love… if you feel the urge to leave one.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **This chapter was a living nightmare! I spent about three hours just researching stuff for it, and I never actually found what I wanted. Due to how highly sensitive and precise the information had to be, I absolutely detest how this bit turned out; it looks absolutely terrible. I'm really sorry about what you're about to read! I didn't want to release this until I'd fine tuned it, but it seriously just turned into a chore. Life's too short for me to suffer through writing a chapter for a story I'm writing for fun, so I hope you can forgive me for this horrible excuse for an update.

As always, love to the readers and reviewers. You guys are fantastic. Still self-proofed… and it's probably worse than usual considering how frustrated I got with reading it at the end.

I do have one happy note to the wave of terrible that is this chapter! When I initially came up with the idea for this part, it literally came with a song that was a perfect compliment. Seriously, if you look it up you'll find how scary accurate the lyrics are for this point in the story. Curiosity Kills by Trapt is the song.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sunrise, Mai Hime/Otome, or any of the characters in this story.

* * *

Natsuki peered out from the shadowy alleyway warily. Finding the coast was clear, the Immortal stepped out into the dark street and took a look at her clothes in the dim light. Belted, baggy cargo pants tucked into boots. She shifted the long sleeved shirt on her shoulders and pulled her gloves more fully onto her hands. Her fingers move up to her balaclava and tugged down the material before making sure her entire, long mane of hair was hidden under the material.

A feeling of nostalgia washed over Natsuki at dawning the full, black outfit. _'Been at least a year since I've taken this thing out. It's a bit tighter than I remember it being… and shorter.'_ She blinked a few times, trying to get used to the feeling of have contacts in her eyes once more. _'Not sure the blue contacts are worth the discomfort, though.' _She cast a glance back into the alley, where she'd left her bag of clothes she'd just changed out of, and tried to mentally map out the area. She wasn't far from West Palma Drive, just a few blocks of running and she'd be there. Natsuki breathed a sigh at the thought of more running. She'd been on her feet all day, deciding to head to town shortly after leaving Shizuru's dormitory. Due to lack of vehicle or any form of currency, she walked to town, being too proud to bum for a ride from a friend.

She cast a look up and down the street. She wasn't sure what time it was, not having brought her cell phone, but she knew it was well into the night. Not a single shop or restaurant had a light on save for a bar down the road.

She sprinted across the street between the streetlights, trying to use the cover of night as best as she could. She got across without interference and moved straight into the next alleyway. A few more runs across the street and a few pre-scouted trips through the darker corners of the alleys had her directly behind her destination. The building itself was only two stories high, grey, and outwardly blank looking. Nothing noteworthy about it, though that fact alone made it stand-out to the right set of eyes. Casting a quick glance around to make sure she was indeed alone in the alley, the gunslinger moved over to the side of the building and surveyed the wall, which she intended to use to help her enter. There wasn't a window in sight on the side of the building, making it necessary for her to enter from the roof. The building directly next to her destination was five stories and bricked with plenty of windows. Easy enough to scale.

She got to work immediately, moving to a first-floor window of the brick building to balance upon the sill and help her hoist herself up to the next window. She scaled onto the second story, and finally the third, with practiced ease. Faux-blue eyes surveyed the gap she had to clear and she inwardly sighed. It was a frightening distance, but she knew she could make it. Fingers on the window's sill, feet braced against the brick underneath, she willed up all the strength her legs could muster and sprung from her perch. She realized mid-air that her trajectory was nearly perfect… nearly. She was going to fall just a little too low for a comfortable landing. Her arms went upward and she caught the roof edge with her hands, but her injured forearm screamed in protest as she slammed into the wall.

Natsuki wasn't able to stifle the groan that came forth from her body, but she managed to stay fully in control of her battered body long enough to bring her elbows to lay up next to her hands. Her feet scrambled to keep her up as she surveyed the roof before her. It was clear, and so up she went. Her breathing normalized quickly when she noted how frighteningly barren the roof was, save for the vents that kept airflow going through the building. She groaned when she realized the vents were smaller than she would've liked. As a last ditch effort, she crept low to the ground to the side of the building not yet explored and looked down towards the alley at the wall. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw another ventilation shaft, this one big enough for her, sticking out from the side of the building, near the roof. Immediately, she got on her stomach and pulled her multi-tool from her pocket. She flipped out the screwdriver and worked on the screws one at a time with one hand while the other held onto the metal grating. It was easy enough to pull out the screws and pocket them, and easier still to pull out the now unhindered grating and expose the opening to the ventilation shaft.

Laying the grating on the roof and pulling out the screws to lay next to it, Natsuki leaned over the side of the roof and peered into the shaft. It was dark, if nothing else, but the good news was she heard nothing on the other side. She allowed her eyes to adjust to the darkness within the shaft and found the blackness was impenetrable even by her eyes. Grabbing a hold of the small pocket light in another pocket, she stuck the device inside the shaft, illuminating it in a soft glow. Now she saw that the shaft dropped off almost immediately, down towards the first or second floor, no doubt.

Thanking the gods for her slim build, the Immortal slipped her light around her neck by the lanyard hooked to it before brining herself back up onto the roof. Carefully, she lay on her stomach and swung her legs off the roof, keeping herself on the surface with her torso. She hooked her legs into the opening and slipped them into the shaft. Gingerly, she allowed the rest of her body to slowly slip off the roof and into the vent, her flexibility tested in the process.

She found herself in the shaft, hardly able to breath in the tight fit as her boots pushed into the metal walls. Though she was vainly trying to slow her imminent descent, it was also producing a horribly-obvious noise in the process. Her shoulders pressed close to her body and her feet hardly able to move, she could do nothing but hope that there would be no guards to hear her squeaking fall.

Looking down through the little amount of space that her body did not fit, the gunslinger saw that she was nearing the bottom of the shaft. One foot left the wall and moved down to touch the floor, praying there were no people nearby. She landed with a bang that no one would want to enter with. She held her breath as she knelt down, seeing the shaft leveled out with a grating in front of her, on the floor of the shaft.

The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end when she heard a startled, muffled voice filter into the shaft. "Wha…?"

Moving quickly, Natsuki crawled to the grating noisily and bashed it in. The opening fell off it's hinges and to the ground with a thud, and the voice called out in surprise. The guard's surprise increased tenfold when a figure leaped down, following the same path as the grating, and was quickly tackled to the ground by said figure.

As she'd slipped from the shaft, Natsuki had pulled a syringe from a pouch on the small of her back, attached to her belt. Slipping off the needle's cap she jammed the needle into his arm as they fell to the ground and quickly injected the liquid. He struggled, trying to get the needle away from him, but by the time he thought to move it was too late. Leaving the needle in his arm, the burglar moved one hand to gag him while the other hand restrained an arm and her boot slammed down on his hand, trying to trap it under the foot. The struggle continued for longer than Natsuki would'veliked (complete with attempted biting by the man), but he was unconscious soon enough.

As she turned off her light and stuck it back in her pocket she examined the unconscious man's uniform: dark blue pants and long-sleeve shirt with a black vest, no doubt bulletproof, and a nametag with a barcode and a First District logo, which Natsuki pocketed.

'_So Shizuru has me breaking into a First District building, huh? Does that mean I was right when I guessed that they were who's responsible for the sudden rogue attacks?'_ She pushed the thought away. Hopefully her questions would be answered by the time she left the building that night.

She pulled her syringe out from the guard's arm and replaced the cap on it. A second pouch on her belt was opened, this one empty, and she stuck the used syringe neatly inside.

Next, she checked his person for any weapons to see what she was up against. All the guard had on him in the form of weapons was a knife and a pistol, as well as a few miscellaneous gadgets, handcuffs among them. She grinned, knowing pistols were harder to aim than a rifle, and her hopes were a bit higher that she could get out of this unscathed. She grabbed his knife and cut off one of his sleeves, using it as a gag, before slipping his own handcuffs onto his hands, behind his back. She took the key for the cuffs and pocketed them. She replaced the man's knife in its sheath and slipped it off his person and onto her belt before taking the pistol from the man's holster and dismantling it with practiced ease and taking the ammunition out of the magazine. As an after thought, she took the firing pin from the pile of parts she left at the guard's feet, just so he couldn't fire on her if he were to come to and get free before she had him isolated somewhere.

Finally, she took a moment to fully examine the area. It was empty, and was obviously once used as a reception area, though it was now barren and without furniture or windows. The well lit room had only a door, which she assumed was the front door. She remembered her descent down the ventilation shaft and judged she was on the first floor. She checked the corners of the roof for cameras, and nearly jumped when she did indeed see one. Quickly she moved to it, and though it was just out of reach, she still managed to jump high enough to grab the camera and rip it out of the ceiling. She carelessly tossed it to the ground.

Silently, she crept up to the joining hallway and peered about. The hall was long, spanning from what appeared to be one side of the small building to the other, with closed doors on either side. She listened closely for any signs of life and found none. She assumed that meant the guard she'd just taken out was a patroller, and the only one on duty for the first floor, but she stayed on high alert just in case. She noted she was roughly in the middle of the hall, and decided to begin checking the first floor room by room to see if she could find out where she needed to take the code that Shizuru had given her.

First, however, she checked the hall for cameras, and sure enough there was a camera on the either of the far sides of the hall. Cursing, Natsuki decided the first thing she needed to do was get rid of the cameras. She moved for the one on the right side of the hall first, silently stepping through the hall, listening closely for and sounds of others in the area. She reached the camera without a problem and tore that one down as well. She looked down the long hall and saw the camera that felt way too far away, and began her trek.

'_Ugh, I wish that guy had a silenced pistol. But no, it would be too easy for me to just shoot out the cameras. And my guns leave behind too many clues, like those stupid bits of ice, so that's out of the question.' _As she finished the thought, she was nearing the opposite camera, and it was soon dispatched of in the same way the others were.

She started her search at the left side of the hall and paused at the farthest door, the one which was next to the now destroyed camera. She peered underneath the door using a small, pocket mirror to get a better angle of viewing. A short search and careful listening proved that the room was unoccupied, and she tried for the door. She blinked in surprise to find it was locked. Quickly she pulled out her lock picks and went at the lock, and it wasn't long before she had the door swinging open to reveal a barren, empty room. Growling in frustration after a quick surveying of the room, proving it was indeed useless, Natsuki left the room, though she left the door open. Quickly, she moved to where she'd previously discarded the unconscious guard and dragged him to the room she'd just opened. She tossed him inside, closing and locking the door behind her, thinking that business was more or less over with. She wasn't aware she'd just triggered a silent alarm.

She repeated her former ritual of unlocking and checking the rooms a few more times before one door, roughly in the middle of the left side of the hall, proved to have sounds of life. Her sharpened hearing detected low, badly-contained breathing rasping behind the barrier. Quietly, Natsuki used her mirror to try to scan the room, but she saw no feet. _'Must be hiding against this near wall. Since they're in here… does that mean this is the room?'_ Excitement coursed through Natsuki's limbs at the thought. She quickly went over a plan of attack. The rooms so far hadn't been terribly big. She could reach one end in no time, she was sure. Unfortunately, using her guns was out of the question. She could be easily identified by her weapons, for one thing, and it wasn't like she intended to shoot anyone down, that wasn't her style… or more precisely, it wasn't Shizuru's wish.

Natsuki mentally sighed. She'd hoped the person would exit out the door, and she could take him or her by surprise, but she could tell the guard had every intention of staying put. Focusing on the breathing she was listening to, Natsuki could tell the guard wasn't right up next to the door, though she couldn't tell how far away he or she was. Since the person's breathing was so rapid, a good indicator of nervousness, Natsuki guessed he or she was a rookie. Rookies tended to be bad shots, especially with pistols. _'Thank the gods for small miracles.'_

Slowly, Natsuki took out her lock picks and went to work on the lock. At the sound of the breathing becoming more rapid and ragged, she knew the person could faintly make out the clicks which felt like thunderclaps to the enhanced hearing of the Immortal. She made short work of the lock and silently breathed in a deep puff of air before stepping to the side of the door. She leaned against the wall next to the doorway and opened the door from the side, pushing it gently to make it swing into the room, but keeping her body behind the wall.

The door creaked as it opened, and the creak was soon accompanied by the sound of gunfire, followed by the door cracking from the bullet. The force of the hit slammed the portal into the wall perpendicular to the doorway wall. _'Itchy trigger finger… definitely a newbie. Maybe I can psyche them out if I don't make a move. Get them to come to me.'_ Deciding she would take the chance, Natsuki silently moved to the floor, crouching low to the ground, her feet under her and ready to spring. Slowly she moved her hand to her pouch and produced another filled syringe. Silence filled the space around Natsuki, save for the erratic breathing of her foe.

The fighter kept herself in check for what felt like hours before she heard feet slowly edging along the floor. Her heart wrenched for the guard at the sound. _'Poor kid's trying so hard to walk silently… they just suck at it.'_

Painfully slowly, the sound got closer and closer to the doorway. When the unseen person was so close to the door the Immortal could've sworn she heard the other's heartbeat, the guard's hand suddenly appeared around the corner of the doorframe, facing in the crouching Natsuki's direction, and frantically shot blindly down the hall. Thankfully, however, the bullets didn't even come close to Natsuki because of her crouch, and they sailed right over her.

Seizing her opportunity, Natsuki's left hand, the free one, shot up and grabbed the guard's forearm. A surprised gasp could be heard around the corner, but Natsuki didn't take the time to allow much else. The raven-haired girl pushed herself up quickly, lining up her right shoulder to ram into the guard's gun hand. Her blow connected perfect, effectively pinning the offending limb between her shoulder and her hand. The now obviously female guard cried out from the sudden pain in her hand. Her hold weakened enough for Natsuki to easily wrench the gun from her grasp, which was done promptly. In the blink of an eye, the hand clutching onto the syringe was up, though at an awkward angle.

The woman yelped and seemed to be panicking after losing her gun. She tried to pull herself free from the tight hold on her arm, but her struggles lessened considerably when a needle filled with a benzodiazepine was jammed into the bicep that Natsuki restrained and its contents were injected into her system.

The woman eventually stopped any resistance at all, and when that happened the Immortal was pulling her out into the hall by the arm she still held. She gently laid the fast calming female on her side, extracting the needle as she did so. The needle was covered and placed with the other used syringe in her belt pouch. As she did so, she examined her newest victim in silence. Natsuki nearly gaped when she realized how young the woman looked. _'Barely older than me… she's just a kid.'_ Inwardly, the gunslinger was grateful to Shizuru for her request for Natsuki to use discretion on her break-in. _'I'd feel like hell if I ended up killing someone so young.'_

She shook the thoughts away and reminded herself of her mission. That in mind, Natsuki peeked around the doorway, thinking the room was empty. She had to quickly pull back out into the hall when she saw that the woman hadn't been alone in the room. A wince ripped itself from Natsuki's features when a bullet hit the wall where her head had just been. _'That sounded unpleasant.'_ She cursed herself when she realized she'd completely missed the second presence. She also realized this guard was a bit more seasoned, if not merciless, considering his ability to remain undetected. _'Asshole used the rookie as bait, and I nearly fell for it.'_

Natsuki had only caught a glimpse of the inside of the room, but what she had registered was a table, dumped on its side, sitting in the middle of the room. The guard who had shot her had been positioned behind the table, using it as cover. Quickly, Natsuki pulled the unconscious woman fully out of the doorway, and brought her pistol within the cover of the wall for Natsuki to safely grab. She took only a moment to check the magazine and model of the pistol before steeling herself.

Gun in hand, she pointed the weapon around the corner of the doorway and waited just a second, hoping the guard would duck behind his cover, before shooting two rounds of blind fire. She allowed herself just a moment of relief when she heard no cries of pain and she chanced a look around the doorway. The guard had disappeared, and Natsuki prayed it was behind the table the man had been behind before. She fired another round to keep him down, hitting the wall behind the table, and burst into the room.

She moved in as silently as one could manage while sprinting, and fired off one last bullet in the middle of the no-man's-land before she was at the table and vaulting over it with her free hand. The element of surprise on her side, Natsuki was the first to register that her enemy was in sight. The guard, a male, was indeed still behind the table, and the butt of her weapon crashed down onto his head before he could think to shoot her down. The man wasn't out, however, for he'd been had just enough warning to tense his neck muscles, and he instead staggered backwards, his head pounding. He fired out blindly, though he couldn't really see Natsuki past the stars that now assaulted his vision.

The Immortal, having seen his intentions, moved down as his hand had moved up to fire at where she'd once been, and managed to stay clear of the firing. Natsuki quickly tackled the man to the ground, her first agenda to grab the gun hand of her opponent and make sure he didn't hit her point blank, then she quickly worked to slam him on the head again. This time, the hit knocked him out, but the gunslinger's bones chilled when she saw the trickle of blood that came from where she'd struck him.

'_Shit, I didn't kill him, did I?'_ Her fingers went to check the pulse on his neck, and she breathed a long sigh of relief when she felt throbbing under her fingertips. _'Probably gave him a concussion, though. Better than killing him I guess.'_

With a inward sigh, the gunslinger cast her gaze about the room. It was nearly as barren as all the other rooms, save for the table in the middle of the room and the deep crack in the wall opposite the door and the camera in the corner. She dispatched of the camera the same way she had the others, then went to restrain and gag the two guards the same way she had the one earlier. Once that was done, she unlocked another room and threw the man inside, closing and locking it before she dragged the woman to a separate room and discarded of her in a similar way. She dismantled both the guns, though she didn't bother with the ammunition this time, and only took the firing pin, then move back into the room the two guards had been stationed in.

Natsuki turned back to the table and scrutinized it. It looked old and beaten up, but when she moved it about she realized how heavy and sturdy it was. Good cover indeed. The table, however, didn't seem to be her way in. She moved to the crack in the wall and inspected it. She grinned when she noted an almost undetectable inconsistency in the plaster of the wall. Her fingers ran over the curiosity, then inside the crack, and her fingers hooked on what felt like a latch. Sure enough, when she moved the latch, she was able to make the once seamless-looking wall swing in the reveal itself as a door.

She moved herself to the wall beside the hidden door and swung open the portal as she had the last one. A few moments of silence had her believing the area beyond was clear. Just to be careful, she moved to the ground and used her mirror to check around the corner. The hall she examined was short and poorly lit, though Natsuki could make out that the hall dropped off and the rungs of a ladder poked up from the edge of the floor. The floor and walls had changed from the tile and plaster from before to gray cement on all sides. It looked as if the hall before her opened up into a large room at the bottom from the way the back wall was many yards away from where the floor dropped off.

The Immortal moved into the hall and glanced at the door. She caught sight of a normal doorknob on this side and decided it would not be trapping herself if she were to close the portal, and so she did just that. Slowly she moved to the ladder and crouched to the floor before looking down the drop-off to check and see if there were any waiting guards. Of course, there were three of them, all in close proximity of one another, standing near the ladder. One caught sight of ice-blue eyes peeking back down at them from above.

"There!" The woman who had spotted Natsuki called, "they're up there!"

Natsuki cursed under her breath as she ducked backwards before the guards could shoot her down. If she didn't act fast the trio behind her might wake and raise the alarm… not that it wasn't already raised, but it's the thought that counts. So, with a swift prayer to the gods she didn't actually believe in, Natsuki pulled out and uncovered a syringe from her pouch and slipped herself off the ledge to the floor far below, forsaking the ladder entirely. The sudden, unexpected action caught the trio off guard, who were trying to organize themselves properly. The gunslinger literally landed on one of the men, knocking his body to the floor and the air from his lungs.

Her fall cushioned by the guard underneath her, Natsuki was jumping off him in a moment and slamming a shoulder into the woman who had spotted her. The attack hit the female guard square in the stomach and caught her off-balance. Before she could attack the last, however, Natsuki found herself on the wrong end of a gun's barrel as the third, untouched guard swung his hand about to shoot her down. Immediately, Natsuki hit the ground and wanted to whimper when she heard a bullet sail past her head.

She brought her feet under her and sprung out towards the man, who dared not shoot at Natsuki with his companion on the ground, so close to his target, for fear of hitting her. His hesitance was his undoing, for the intruder's attack caught his legs, and his balance was taken out from under him. Down the ground he crashed at the very moment the female guard was regaining herself and reaching for her gun. Natsuki quickly dispatched the newly-grounded guard with an injection of the syringe in her hand before scrambling up to disarm the quickly recovering woman, leaving the needle in the quickly-calming man.

A step away from the female, the gunslinger swung her arm out in a inward-outward fashion, knocking the woman's gun arm just as the guard brought her pistol to bear. A shot rang out, but it hit nothing but a cement wall. The hand Natsuki had used to knock away the gun arm grabbed the armed hand's wrist to keep it at bay while Natsuki's other hand went in for a punch that would quickly end this before a struggle could ensue. She connected with a solid hit to the guard's chin, knocking the female out.

False-blue eyes swung about to examine the first guard she'd hit, and the last one left, who was still struggling to regain his breath. He was actually on his feet, though her shook uncontrollably as he wheezed. He made a pathetic attempt at pulling out his gun and aiming for Natsuki, but the Immortal's fast movements coupled with his shaking hands had the fighter upon him before he could even think to take a shot. A quick reach into her pouch to retrieve her last remaining syringe and a flick to pop its cap off had her ready to take out the last of the three. It wasn't long before he, too, was unconscious.

Natsuki let out a silent sigh as she looked at her handy work. _'This is turning out to be a ridiculously messy break in… look at all these guards.'_ As the thoughts ran through her head, she went to work disarming and restraining the three guards just like she had the others. As she slipped the last firing pin in her pocket, she mused that she could start a collection of them.

The gunslinger examined the room she was now in. It was roughly the size of her entire dorm, and appeared to be a kind of barracks. On one far wall was a bunch of lockers and a handful of beds, though not enough beds for all six of the guards she'd dispatched to sleep in. The wall furthest from her housed a rectangular table with a mess of papers strewn over the top and a door. The last wall had a desk with a filing cabinet next to, more papers were littered on top of the desk.

With a quick glance at her captives to make sure they were still out cold, she moved to the door to examine what was behind it. It turned out to be a walk-in closet with clothing lining both sides, some being street clothes, some being more guard uniforms. Seeing no better option, Natsuki moved back to the unconscious trio, collecting her recently used syringes and replacing the caps on them. The needles went into the pouch with the other empties before she dragged the unconscious group, one by one, into the closet. Once all three were inside, she closed the door, plunging the guards into darkness.

Natsuki turned her gaze back to the room and quickly moved to and dragged over the table, turning it on its side, dumping all its contents off, and using it to barricade the closet door. She moved away from the closet, trying to estimate how much time she had left. She walked straight for the desk with the computer as she thought, _'How long ago was it… five minutes since I knocked out that third guard? He should've woken up by now. Hopefully he can't get free for awhile yet. I'm still a bit worried about him after he started bleeding… but I don't have time for that.'_ Coming up on the computer, the fighter peered at the mess of papers and equipment.

Her gloved hand went to the mouse next to the monitor and moved it, and the once blank screen turned to a silver login screen. It read: _"Please scan your ID."_ Pulling out the ID card she'd swiped earlier, Natsuki examined the top of the cluttered desk and spotted what appeared to be a scanner. She brought the barcode to the scanner, heard a beep, and was immediately navigated away from the login. The computer's desktop was plain, with a few folders here and there. One in particular caught Natsuki's eye read _"Immortal"_. She Immediately clicked on it to open, only to be met with a pop up window reading: _"Low level access. Please enter confirmation code."_ Natsuki grinned, knowing this was what Shizuru had given her that code for. She quickly typed out '_50271273_' and hit enter.

The popup disappeared and a file took its place. A number of folders sat, waiting to be explored, among them being: Profiles, Logbook, and Research. Natsuki found she didn't like the way to 'Profile' folder sounded, and clicked to investigate. Immediately another screen popped up, but this one had a list of names. The gunslinger's blood chilled when she saw her own name and Shizuru's on the list, along with the entire Immortal Unit, Yukino, the rogues, and a few other names she didn't really bother to look at. On impulse, she opened Shizuru's file, and up popped a screen with a black background, the brunette's picture and a wall of text. None of that had near the effect, however, of the emblem that was emblazoned into the black background. _'That's Fujino Corp's icon… does that mean… no, it's just because Shizuru's the heiress to Fujino.'_ To confirm her guess, Natsuki exited Shizuru's profile and went to her own. Her breathing caught in her throat when she saw the very same background. _'Oh man… no way.'

* * *

_

The sound of a phone ringing tore Shizuru from her very pleasant dreams. She blinked her eyes open and yawned behind her hand before pulling herself out of bed and making her way as quickly as her drowsy body could manage to the kitchen, where her phone noisily bothered her. She picked up the damnable device and clicked it on, not thinking to check her caller ID.

"Hello, Shizuru Fujino speaking," her voice floated to the phone, sounding much more composed than anyone's voice should sound so early in the morning… or late at night depending on the perspective.

"_Ah, thank goodness you're okay, Shizuru," _a deep, masculine voice reached through the speaker to the brunette's ear.

Chestnut eyebrows went up in mild surprise. "Ah, father," Shizuru recognized. "So nice to hear from you at…" she glanced at the clock. "Two in the morning."

"_Don't complain! I know you just sit at the phone at all hours of the day, waiting for me to call," _he teased back, a smile in his voice. _"But I have actual reason to call you so early."_

"Of course," Shizuru conceded, already having a good idea why her father would be calling her. _'Natsuki doesn't waste time, does she?'_ "What is it you wish to discuss?"

"_Not discuss, necessarily, but inform."_

Shizuru hummed in acknowledgement.

"_I was just told that there's been a break-in at the First District building on Fuuka. I wanted to tell you to stay sharp." _The elder Fujino explained.

"You can't fool me, father, you were worried about me," the Student Council President chided playfully, trying to keep her mind from betraying the nagging worry for Natsuki in the back of her head.

"_As always, you see right through me, my daughter. Is it a crime for a father to be concerned about his child's safety?"_

"Only insofar as to deprive said child of sleep."

"_Good to see your bite is still about you at all hours of the day. That'll be a real asset when you get older, believe it or not."_

"Please father, no lectures about the future so early in the morning. They put me to sleep even after a full night's rest."

The voice on the phone laughed good naturedly. _"You're right, of course. But you should go back to bed. I'm sure the culprit to this break-in will be apprehended.'_

"Wait, what happened exactly?"

'_The intruder knocked out one of the guards and restrained him, but he came to and managed to get a phone and call the Fujino Offices. He's still restrained and can't get out, but the police are currently moving to the building as we speak." _Shizuru's father explained. _"So there's nothing for you to worry about."_

The brunette felt immediate unease crash down on her. "That's good. I just hope no one gets hurt," Shizuru said, her voice concerned, though not for who her father assumed she was concerned for.

"_Agreed, but I'll call you in the morning. Go back to sleep, you sound exhausted. Stay safe, Shizuru."_

"Good night, father," The brunette replied before placing the phone back in its place. Shizuru's anxiety attacked at her senses. Natsuki had indeed managed to get herself into First District, or rather, Fujino Corp's cover building, but the police were on their way to the girl even as Shizuru sat there musing things over. Making her decision quickly, Shizuru ran back into her room to get changed.

* * *

**A/N: **So really, was anyone _actually_ surprised by that little twist? Too obvious? Not obvious enough? I would adore some feedback.

Also, if I accidentally insulted anyone who noticed any inconsistencies between reality and the story as far as knocking people unconscious goes, I apologize. That's what I spent three hours researching on, and the general reason I'm so frustrated with this chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** Warning… information chapter ahead. I've been trying to feed you guys little bits of information throughout, so as not to bore you with a full chapter of nothing but plot devices and explanation. Unfortunately, my efforts were unable to make it so with this update. I can only pray that you guys actually care enough about the plot at this point to want some questions answered.

Sorry about taking longer than usual on this chapter. It was the end of semester so I've been pretty busy, not to mention I couldn't get in the right mindset to write this chapter, so I ended up starting a more lighthearted fic to vent out some of my happy attitude. But yeah… I only gave this a once over for proofing purposes.

Oh, and if you find yourself confused by anything, want to ask a question, or just want to discuss something feel free to contact me and I'll get back to you ASAP. Thanks to the readers and reviewers! You guys me.

If you're interested in a song to accompany the chapter, I would suggest Pump My Bass - DJ Mns vs. DJ E-maxx. This chapter just looks cool in my head accompanied by the beat.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sunrise, Mai Hime/Otome, or any of the characters in this story.

* * *

'_Fujino Corp's involved with First District? No way. Is this what Shizuru sent me here to find out? Why didn't she tell me before? I'm her best friend, damn it! This is important shit!'_ Natsuki inwardly growled as she stared hard at the screen. _'No, calm down, Kuga. You're not going off the deep end on her again, once is more than enough. So how is this connected to what's going on with the school? And does Fujino's involvement with the school's sponsor have anything to do with the restrictions on Shizuru revealing her powers?'_ An almost undetectable sound brought her musings to a crashing halt, reminding the Immortal of her time limit. She went back to the computer as she pushed the thoughts to the back of her head.

Natsuki's sharp eyes scanned the pages as she brought them up. She scanned the profiles of herself and her teammates before looking closely at Shizuru's to see if she could gain any additional information. No such luck.

She knew she was running out of time. The guards were no doubt coming to, and her sharp hearing could already catch the stirrings of the ones she left in the closet. She had, however, garnered a few very important pieces of information: upon examination of the profiles of Tomoe Marguerite and Shiho Munakata, Natsuki learned that the girls were labeled as threats, meaning that Fujino Corporation, however it was involved, liked the pair about as much as the Immortal Unit did.

'_The enemy of my enemy is my friend,'_ Natsuki thought, though she wasn't totally sure of just how much of an enemy the pair were after what Shiho had inadvertently revealed to Natsuki the night before. _'Unless the enemy of my enemy finds out I broke into their building.'_

Exiting the profiles (which frightened the gunslinger in their thoroughness and accuracy) and moving to the research file, Natsuki was soon assaulted by a new scrolling page of text, just as the stirrings behind the door nearby increased in volume. With waking and struggling guards a few paces away with nothing but handcuffs and a barricaded door stopping them from getting at the young Immortal, Natsuki scanned the page before her as quickly as she could. It held information she already knew, mostly about how an Immortal's powers work and the characteristics of an Immortal.

An entire section was dedicated to Mortals, and a quick scan had her unsurprised by any of the information save for a few points of interest.

"_An Immortal's Mortal-enhanced powers only manifest themselves when the Immortal has some form of contact with both her weapon and her Mortal. If Immortal-Mortal contact is made while the weapon is manifested but not in contact with the Immortal, no changes occur. If an Immortal's weapon leaves contact from the Immortal while she is empowered the Immortal's enhanced powers are immediately lost until contact is made with both the Mortal and weapon again. If a Mortal loses consciousness or is mentally separated from his or her Immortal, the Immortal's enhanced powers are immediately lost until the Mortal is conscious and/or contact is made."_

After reading the text, Natsuki's brow rose. _'Good to know,'_ she thought as she logged the information in the back of her mind. Just as she was exiting the research file to check the last folder, the logbook, she heard pounding on the door nearby. She cursed inwardly and quickly powered off the computer before dashing for the ladder. Just as she reached the first rung she heard a loud thud, indicating the guards were trying to batter down the door. Natsuki applauded herself on setting up the table, for the barrier held for her trek all the way up the ladder and the door beyond. She moved through the false wall and didn't bother closing the door, wanting to get out as quickly as possible. She burst from the door only to come face to face with a pair of police officers as they moved through the hallway.

The gunslinger paled. _'Oh shit.'_

The lead officer took only a second of surprise before he brought his pistol to bear and shouting, "freeze! Hands in the air!"

'_You have got to be kidding me. The police? Really? Could this get any worse?'_ Under her balaclava, Natsuki frowned, but she did as the officer told her, raising her hands into the air.

"Against the wall!" The man demanded, not moving from his position down the hall.

Again, the Immortal did as she was commanded, obediently moving to the wall and leaning the front of her body against the barrier, her hands still above her hand as they pressed against the cool plaster, her head turned toward the officers. Her false-blue eyes watched as the front-most officer moved forward, pistol still trained on the burglar. His companion, obviously the less experienced of the pair, followed close behind, mimicking the older man.

"Cover me," the elder officer murmured to the younger man behind him as he placed his pistol in its holster and reached a hand back to grasp his handcuffs. The metal restraints came into view, making Natsuki immediately think of the guards she'd restrained herself. The thought inevitably led to the guard that she'd drawn blood from. She pushed the thought away. She didn't have time to worry and the officers were now a few steps away.

The elder man stepped up next to Natsuki and began bringing the handcuffs upwards to slap them on one of the girl's wrists. As he leaned forward to do just that, Natsuki snapped her elbow backwards, slamming the hardened joint into the officer's forehead. He cried and staggered back, but was caught mid-step as Natsuki pushed off from the wall, too fast for the younger officer to stop her. She wrapped an arm around the elder's neck in a chokehold as her other hand retrieved his gun from its holster and brought it to bear, pressing it against his head and using the man's body as a shield.

The younger officer staggered back, Natsuki's sudden, unnaturally fast movements completely taking him by surprise. When he gathered his wits back about him, he lowered his gun and shouted, "hey, let him go!"

Natsuki, being unable to speak for fear of being identified by her voice, merely tightened her grip on her captive and indicated down the hall with a twitch of her pistol. Blue eyes watched the younger officer as the man looked to his partner for advice.

"Do what they say," the elder man wheezed out.

Seeing no other plausible option, the officer began backing up down the hall, not taking his eyes off his partner's captor. Blue eyes stared him down wordlessly as she followed after him, being sure to keep the older man in front as a shield. Soon enough the group was in the foyer, and Natsuki was backing up to the door, her captive still in her grasp and the younger officer further inside the foyer. Her back hit the cold metal of the portal and felt it open with the slight pressure of her back. With a silent prayer that there were no more police outside the building, she opened the door with her back, snuck a glance outside to note that the coast was clear, and made her break.

She flung open the door with a kick as she pushed her captive forward, right into his partner. The pair fell to the ground with a surprised shout, and by the time they were on their feet and ready to pursue, the intruder was out of the building and tearing down the sidewalk. As she ran, she took out the pistol's magazine and let it slide to the ground before tossing the weapon to the side. As an afterthought, she reached into her pocket and belt, pulling out the knife from her belt and collection of firing pins and handcuff keys she'd gleaned from her pocket, dropping them to the ground as well. _'At least they can't pin me for stealing,'_ she thought sarcastically.

She ran a few more steps before she heard a gun go off, and nearly had a heart attack when she heard a bullet fly by. Sufficiently scared, she turned down a nearby alley just as another shot went by, and desperately tore down the dark passage. Natsuki knew she could easily outrun the two men behind her, what she was afraid of was being cut off by more police. She heard one of the men shouting behind her, but was too anxious about getting away to stop and attempt to decipher what was being said. She turned down the next corner she came across and ended up on the opposite side of the alley from the police she fled, and still she sprinted. Adrenaline surged through her limbs as she felt the freedom of the open air around her. Her legs took her to the middle of the street as she crossed it in an attempt to get to the next alley.

Oh how that freedom was diminished when she heard sirens coming at her from more than one direction. Snapping her blue eyes to the side she saw headlights nearing the corner, though a building blocked off sight of the light's source. Managing to pull even more speed from her limbs, Natsuki kicked up gravel as she made a mad dash for the shadows before the car turned the corner. No such luck. The police car turned onto the street and shined its headlights on her just long enough for the car's occupants to get a good look at her.

'_Crap crap crap. This is bad. How am I going to get out of this one?'_ The Immortal wondered desperately as she ran along the alleyway. A corner was just a few steps away. _'If I can just get to the corner before they reach the alley--'_ lights shined into the alley, making the gunslinger let out a silent groan. _'Of course.'_

She pivoted at the corner and made a hard right. A dumpster leaning against a single-story building not too far off caught the attention of the Immortal's faux-blue eyes. With the sound of yelling and car doors being slammed behind her, Natsuki took to the top of the dumpster with a single leap and jumped up the wall, her fingers just catching the edge of the roof. She scrambled up the lip just before flashlights swept across the alleyway. The officers were hot on her tail, and she knew she had to keep moving. She ducked and took a moment to decide where to go. Behind her building was a two-story office while on the sides there was a street and the other was another one story. The one story was the way to go. Without taking much time to think on it, the fighter tore off down the rooftop and jumped the gap between the two buildings with fantastic speed. She landed straight into a run, but the sounds of her heavy boots landing on the cement roof gained the attention of the police below.

"You hear that?" One of them, a female, called. "The suspect's still here."

Natsuki hoped she wouldn't be spotted as she examined the building next to the one she now tore across: a three story with windows. Summoning her courage, she took the jump and held her breath as she brought her arms up to grab hold of the lip of a second-story window. She caught the sill, but miscalculated her speed, and as such crashed against the wall. The pain of slamming into a brick wall at such incredible speeds coupled with the injuries she'd just remembered sustaining the morning before had the fighter taking a moment of hanging uselessly as she bit her lip, holding herself back from crying out. The hesitation cost her, however, for she soon saw her silhouette against the curtains inside the window before her.

"There!" The female called again. "Freeze! Move and we'll shoot!"

Steeling her body and mind, the gunslinger didn't wait for another word before bringing her feet up beside her hands and using them to sloppily propel herself upwards. It got the job done. She was soon hanging from a third-story window, readying herself to climb onto the roof.

"Stop! This is your final warning!" The female officer called again, but blue eyes didn't even look back. Natsuki brought her feet up, and the moment she did she heard two sets of gunshots go off. She heard a bullet ricochet off the building beside her and cursed. She scrambled upwards as quickly as she could, but not before a stray bullet broke the window at her feet. She hauled herself upwards and quickly broke line of sight with the firing officers below.

'_Someone up there loves me,'_ Natsuki decided at the realization she was unscathed. _'Whoever you are, thank you.'_

A whirring sound buzzed in the fighter's ears, but she brushed it off, assuming it to be her ears protesting the deafening sounds of gunfire that had now stopped. More yelling split the air, and Natsuki assumed it was into a radio considering the words. She cursed and took in her surroundings. Behind her new perch was a single-story building, which sounded like a landing full of pain; the building opposite the one she'd just jumped from was a two story, and much more plausible. Jumping over a few sets of pipes on the roof, Natsuki was soon jumping the gap to the two story and rolled into the landing, absorbing the downward momentum painlessly. She came back up in a run, and didn't even pause as she jumped to the next building, which had a convenient set of pipes running up its side. She slammed into the body-width pipe, her arms and legs clinging to the metal the moment they made contact. Giving herself a moment to get her bearings, the Immortal braced her legs against the wall and her hands held behind the pipe tightly as she began her precarious ascent.

The whirring in her ears became steadily more dominant as Natsuki ascended the six-story building. When it clicked what the sound was, her throat tightened up and she felt herself grow pale. Slowly, as if not looking behind her would mean the threat wasn't real, she turned her head and her eyes to look behind her. The sight of a police helicopter with a search light scanning the rooftop behind her was all the motivation Natsuki needed to pull off the climbing equivalent of sprinting. Panting from both panic and exhaustion, the Immortal reached the lip of the roof and pulled herself up. She was up on the roof, on her hands and knees, pushing herself upwards when the spotlight hit her. For a moment, the girl only froze, doing her best impersonation of a rock.

Apparently, it didn't work, for a voice over a megaphone was soon shouting, "there is no escape. Cease now or we open fire."

'_A helicopter? A fucking _helicopter_? I just broke into a building! I didn't shoot the damn Prime Minister or something. Are First District's connections into the island really this deep?'_ Natsuki took a deep-steadying breath as she felt the blades of the flying vehicle behind her slice through the air. As she let out the breath, her eyes, without a single twitch of her head, examined her surroundings. Behind the six-story building was another building of roughly the same height, a bit shorter, while the building directly in front of her was half her current building's height.

'_I need get back into the alleyways. 'least there they can't get their copter on me.'_ Mentally mapping out how she would make her run to gain momentum to jump the longer gap to the building behind her current perch, Natsuki found her adrenaline pumping even harder into her veins. Booted feet exploded into movement, and the fighter was dashing across the roof at startling speed. Only a moment after beginning her flight, however, she heard the sound of automatic fire behind her. She felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end when she heard bullets burying into the ground behind her, but she was nearly at the roof's lip, she could make it.

Just as Natsuki was building force in her foot to spring off the edge of the roof she felt a piercing pain slam into the calf of her pushing leg. Unable to stop her momentum and barely stifling her scream, Natsuki found herself propelling off the roof, but not with near enough force to clear the gap. Her heart stopped as her body plummeted below its intended landing and right toward the alley ground six stories below. Her eyes quickly scanned for something to break her fall, but it was painfully clear her landing was going to be anything but pleasant. Gritting her teeth and bringing her arms before her, she steeled herself for the assuredly unpleasant landing.

The air blasted from her lungs, but she didn't feel the pain she'd expected, not to mention the ground looked a bit far off yet… not by much, but enough. She was flying through the air, but not to the ground. As her body was pulled through the air, she took a moment to bring her sense of touch back into her consciousness and realized something was wrapped around her waist. She gazed down and noted she was looking down at a distinctively familiar looking series of red links. She found herself sprawled out on her back on the ground the next moment, and looking up into the face of a girl with a hood over her head and a cloth wrapped around her neck, mouth, and nose, though the pair of red eyes that were barely visible between the folds of the hood were unmistakable.

"Shi--?"

A quiet shush cut Natsuki off as the older Immortal willed away her weapon and began pulling Natsuki to her feet. When she was back on her feet Natsuki winced at the painful protests her newly-injured leg put up. Shizuru detected the wince and without a word grabbed Natsuki into her arms and dashed across the roof to the front of the building and jumped down on to the street. A bit surprised by suddenly being picked up, Natsuki arms went to wrap around the brunette's neck to keep herself on her perch, though when she thought about it, the action was pointless. After all, Shizuru would never drop her to begin with.

Natsuki wanted to protest going out in the open, but Shizuru looked determined, and the helicopter had apparently lost track of the raven-haired Immortal in the fall, for it was frantically searching the alleyways, not the open streets. Without a moment's pause, Shizuru was moving to the front door of the building they'd just been atop of and opening the door a bit awkwardly, for her burden was still in her arms. Surprised that the brunette had so easily found shelter, Natsuki cast the red eyes a questioning look, but Shizuru was too focused on her task. Shutting and locking the door, the pair were plunged into darkness in the windowless foyer, though they finally breathed easy.

A million questions assaulted Natsuki's mind, but first she simply said, "you can put me down now."

Shizuru did just that, but did so very tenderly to make sure the younger would be able to support herself. The worry was unnecessary, for Natsuki leaned on her leg tentatively only a minute before the limb began to numb itself and she stood on it easily. She reached into her pocket and produced her pocket light and lit up the room just enough so the pair could see one another properly. Shizuru, after noting that Natsuki seemed to be able to support herself, was moving deeper into what seemed to be an office building that was currently in use, though it was obviously closed for the night and empty of workers. Intrigued, raven-colored eyebrows rose at the back view of the Student Council President, in a black jacket with a deep hood, dark, loose sweatpants accented by old looking sneakers, and a black belt pack filled with gods knew what. Rather than being surprised that the most exemplary student of Fuuka Academy was not only assisting in the escape of a burglar but breaking and entering in the process, Natsuki had to do a double-take at a certain piece of clothing as she trailed behind the silent brunette.

"What's with the ratty shoes?" A great way to start the conversation after having just been saved by the wearer of said shoes.

Instead of being surprised by the completely inappropriate question, a quiet lilt replied, "only pair of tennis shoes I own." As she spoke, Shizuru rounded a corner into a hall with a door at the end.

"Can I take a picture?"

"…Of my shoes?"

"Yeah."

"No."

"Bummer. This is like a once in a lifetime thing. You look good in that, by the way. Oh, and what are you doing here?" Yes, the priorities in this conversation were truly appalling.

Shizuru lowered the hood on her head and pulled the cloth from over her mouth before turned her head back to look at Natsuki, her ponytail swinging as she did. "I'll explain that later. In the meantime, aren't there more pressing matters to attend to?"

"Like getting the hell out of here?" Natsuki asked, pulling the balaclava off her head and breathing in a deep breath of unblocked air.

"Like your leg," Shizuru said, smiling as they reached the door at the end of the hall. She paused at the portal and locked it before turning back around and looking at her light-carrying companion. "We can't leave yet, that helicopter is still present. I'm surprised you're not bursting at the seams with questions… unless you didn't find anything at that building."

"Oh… I found… plenty," Natsuki began, feeling her earlier indignation at her discovery bubbling back up. _'It's not her fault,'_ she reminded herself quickly. _'Don't be so quick to get mad.'_

"Oh?" Shizuru prompted as she moved past Natsuki into an office nearby. Inside was a desk and a plush looking chair, with another chair, less comfortable looking, on the other side of the desk. Shizuru offered the nicer chair to Natsuki with a wave of her hand, but the Immortal opted to take a seat atop the desk, one leg hanging off the side, facing the cushioned seat; the other leg, the injured one, was propped up on it's foot, knee bent in the air, so that she could examine her wound.

"Take the chair." Natsuki insisted, causing Shizuru to do just that. When the brunette was seated and facing Natsuki, their eyes met in a short staring contest, the younger abandoning her endeavor to examine her leg a moment. One wondered if she was about to get screamed at, the other tried to compose her next sentence properly.

"What… was I supposed to find, exactly?" The younger asked at length.

"But that would be cheating. How do I know you found out what you needed to unless you tell me what you've found first?" The President pointed out with a smile as she leaned forward in her seat and gently place a hand the gunslinger's injured leg, examining a hole in the pant leg where the bullet had passed through.

"Okay, let me rephrase, then," the raven-haired girl conceded, surprising herself with her patience. "What's Fujino Corporation's involvement with First District?"

"To put it in simple terms… First District is a branch of my family's company," Shizuru explained. As she murmured the words, she paused in her examination of the wound to look up at Natsuki. The brunette's face looked visibly relieved.

Natsuki couldn't help but smile, only being able to guess how great it felt to get such a heavy secret off her shoulders. "And in complex terms?" She prodded as the elder went back to work, unlacing and removing Natsuki's boot and slowly rolling the pant leg up to examine the calf.

Shizuru frowned as her fingers felt hot, sticky blood on the black pant leg, and soon enough a calf stained in red blood came into view. "First District is a separate company owned by my family, governed as a separate entity, with a separate base of employees, with entirely different goals. Fujino is meant for economic domination, First District works on a… separate project." Shizuru paused to pull something from her belt pack and out came some bandages and fluids to clean the wound.

Natsuki waited silently as the third year, with tender care that would've melted the hardest of hearts, carefully cleaned the calf's skin of crimson until the only gory patch remaining was the bullet wound itself. Now that the actual injury was visible, the pair saw that the wound didn't go through bone, only muscle, and the Immortal's system was already desperately mending the injury.

"My father… bought this island with the express purpose of gathering the Immortals to one place," Shizuru explained as she began dressing the wound.

"Why?" Natsuki asked, not being able to hold back her curiosity.

"Partly for research, mostly for the political opportunity."

"Political opportunity…?"

"If I told you the idea for the entire project was sparked for the sake of political power, what would you say?"

"Your dad has some weird hobbies," Natsuki replied flippantly

"If you wish to call it a hobby," Shizuru allowed. "He wants to use both the school and our abilities to his advantage. I'm not sure how he intends to do it, but I do know that he isn't going to force anyone into anything. Politics isn't the only reason, of course. He's also pouring funds into researching what we are, what makes us tick, how our powers come to be, the like… as I'm sure you saw."

The younger girl nodded.

"What else did you read on?" Shizuru questioned as she shuffled with her pack and pulled out more dressings before going back to her task.

"I got a bit about the Immortal-Mortal relationship I didn't already know, and I found those freaky profiles they keep… I feel violated after looking at it."

"They are a bit… elaborate."

"You mean creepy?"

"Yes… but I take it you didn't get the opportunity to read up on the research on shadows?"

"No, I was a bit… rushed at the end."

"Understandable… but you missed the most important part. This is what I need your help with, most of all," Shizuru explained, pausing in her work to gather herself. "You see, my father's teams have found evidence suggesting that Immortals have been present throughout history. Seeing as the shadow is more or less the sworn enemy of the Immortal, one would have reason to believe the shadow has been around for as long; that our struggles are a conflict handed down through history from our predecessors. Not so." Shizuru paused, as if expecting an outburst from Natsuki.

The raven-haired Immortal, however, just quietly took in this new wave of information, silently pleased that Shizuru was giving her the information she'd missed out on in her need to flee.

A ghost of a smile drifted onto the brunette's face at her friend's quiet acceptance, though her eyes stayed on the calf she was patching up. "It would seem," Shizuru continued after a moment of soaking up her companion's newfound patience, "that an outside force is responsible for the shadows. We don't know how it is happening or why, or even who is doing it, but First District is adamant in the idea that the creation of a shadow is purely artificial… and completely engineered for the sake of hunting down Immortals."

Green eyes widened a fraction at the final revelation. "You mean someone wants us dead?"

"Possibly," Shizuru said with a shrug. "It's more likely someone is out to get my father and his corporation, since the Immortals are such a large part of Fujino Corporation now. The man does indeed have plenty of enemies. As I'm sure you've observed, shadows did not start popping up and attacking until Fuuka Academy was built. We have reason to believe there was an insider, whether only at the time or even now, who fed one of my family's enemies the information of the actual reason for the school; then that person somehow engineered Immortal hunters, the shadows.

"I told you it was for the sake of politics, but the idea eventually morphed into what it is now: a gathering of the beings that are hunted down by shadows so that they may work together… and stop said shadows from ambushing a certain Student Council President… so says my father."

"Your dad has weird hobbies."

"I do believe you've made that point very clear," the older Immortal said with a grin. "That's partially the reason why I can't reveal my powers to anyone, he doesn't want me getting hurt, so he claims. I believe there's a lot more to it, namely it would look bad on the family name if one of the subjects of his research happened to be his daughter. This is why I need your help."

Natsuki unconsciously leaned forward. _'Finally, this is what I've been waiting for.'_

"With only normal humans at his disposal, my father's men have failed to get any information on the perpetrators of the shadows, nor do they know who's controlling Tomoe Marguerite and Shiho Munakata. You, however, are an Immortal. An Immortal who has very particular… talents… for the subtler arts."

"You mean breaking the law?" Natsuki asked dryly.

"Precisely. You have practically no limitations, and your connections are superb."

Natsuki groaned. "I was really hoping you weren't going to bring _them _up. How did you even find out about my connections? I checked my profile and it was very lacking on my background"

"I put the pieces together," the brunette supplied vaguely. "But that's a tale for another day, the point is, you, if anyone, can get this mess straightened out. But I'm not going to force you into anything," she quickly added. "If you wish to back down, I will not hold it against you. I'm asking a lot."

Natsuki hummed thoughtfully. "Back down, and keep fighting these stupid monsters or do some easy detective work and relax for the rest of my life… hmm. I don't know," she said sarcastically. "I think I'll take the hordes of shadows that steadily grow in numbers, thanks."

"But this," Shizuru said as she indicated to the wound she was just finishing dressing with a nod, "could happen much more often, and to much more painful, even fatal, ends if you assist me. Are you sure you're willing to take the risk?" The naginata-wielding Immortal found herself hoping Natsuki would back down at the words, for the idea of Natsuki getting hurt scared the life from her. She couldn't imagine what she'd do if the younger was killed. She barely restrained herself from seeking vengeance on the officer that had shot her in the leg, after all. What would she do if someone were to kill her precious companion?

"I'm more than willing," Natsuki said, her voice completely self-assured. "I am at your whim, just tell me what to do and it'll get done."

As she finished her work on the wound, Shizuru let a sad smile creep onto her face. _'That loyalty could be the end of us both, you know.'_ She pushed the thought aside and replied, "well, we definitely need to get you back. Come on, I don't hear the helicopter, we need to get out of here before the police begin sweeping the area."

Natsuki pulled down her pant leg and began to put her boot back on, tucking the pants back into the hardened leather. "Err… but my clothes are in a dumpster. I'd rather they didn't come across them while they're combing the area."

Shizuru stood as she shifted the cloth back over the lower part of her face. "Yes, that would be very unfortunate. You'll need to lead the way, however."

Natsuki replaced the balaclava over her head, taming her mane underneath the material yet again. "That's fine. Let's get outta here."

Shizuru nodded in agreement as she flipped the hood back over her chestnut tresses. They quickly checked the desk and office to make sure they weren't leaving behind any incriminating evidence like blood or gear before Shizuru went to the door in the hallway and unlocked it. At Natsuki's inquisitive look the brunette explained, "they left it open. That's how I got in the first place."

A quick nod later, Natsuki led the way to the front door, turned off and pocketed her light, and opened the front door a sliver. She slowly scanned the street and listened for the sounds of police. There were indeed voices, but they were coming from the alley behind, not the street. With a final scan Natsuki darted outside, Shizuru on her tail after quickly locking the door from the inside. They dashed as quickly as Natsuki's injured leg would allow them, soon finding themselves in the alley across the street from their former hideout. Growling away the pain, Natsuki ran through the alleys in what seemed to Shizuru as a mazelike fashion before they reached an alley many blocks away from the police. Quickly opening up what seemed like a random dumpster and throwing half her torso in, Natsuki had a duffel bag in hand and was looking to Shizuru as she dusted off some grime from the bag.

"Err… now what?" Natsuki questioned

"Now we drive," Shizuru explained as she pulled a ring of car keys out of her pocket.

* * *

Natsuki stared down at her cell phone with a blank look. Her screen dimmed down from its previously illuminated state as it began to time out, but still she just stared at the highlighted phone number on the screen.

'_This woman is so insufferable, especially after what happened last year. I'm in it for something twice as bad after not contacting her since then. Maybe I could find another… ugh, Kuga, you need to get yourself back under control. This is for Shizuru, not you. Just call her.'_

With an appalling amount of effort on her part, the gunslinger pressed the send button, prompting the dimmed screen to light back up once more. The line began ringing, and Natsuki limped from where she had stood in her bedroom to her living room window for no better reason than she enjoyed the view from her that window more than her bedroom one. When the person on the other end of the phone picked up, Natsuki felt herself calming under the effects of watching the moon up in the sky slowly give way to the sun as it rose.

"_Natsuki! It has been ages! How are you?"_ The elated voice on the other end of the phone called, obviously female.

"I'm fine… and you?" Natsuki drawled out, wishing to do away with the pleasantries and just get down to business.

"_Ah, same old. You know how the boys are, always keeping an old woman on her toes."_

"You're not old," Natsuki pointed out.

"_You are too kind… but you're also very demanding, so I have no doubt this call isn't for pleasure."_

"You know me," the Immortal replied with a smirk. "I need your assistance with something."

"_Mm… I'll assume you need use of the mercenaries?" _The woman asked, her teasing tone fast evaporating under her business voice.

"I need some information," Natsuki explained. "I've gotten pretty deep into something, but I need your help to proceed with this something without getting killed for the effort."

"_Details?"_

"What do you about Fujino Corporation?"

"_Ah, funny you should mention that. We were just trying to decipher why some of Fujino's money flow has diverted into another, completely no name company. The name escapes me…."_

'_Why's she giving me information like this? That's not her style…' _Natsuki thought. "First District?" She asked, seeing if they were indeed on the same page. Only after she said it did she realize she'd been baited. She mentally cursed herself; now the woman knew Natsuki knew about this seemingly no name company.

"_Yes! That was the one! So I take it you want information on this First District?"_ The woman on the phone asked.

'_I already know plenty about First District… but I can't tell her that. That would open a whole new can of worms I'm not interested in diving into.'_ Natsuki quickly replied, "I'm not as interested in them as I am in an entirely different force that seems to be working to overthrow Fujino Corp."

"_Trying to stop them from being overthrown? Oh my, they've hired you! You're growing up so fast, Natsuki! I knew you weren't going to be able to stay away from the mercenary life for long! But you've exceeded even my own expectations… Fujino Corp is a very big player, and already they're enlisting your services? You make me proud!"_

"I'm not going back to that life," Natsuki insisted fervently. "It's… a favor for a friend."

"_Oh, you've warmed up to someone so much you'd actually call me for them?"_

"I… uh… I don't… dislike talking to you."

"_That's why you haven't called me in a year."_

"It's your own damn fault! You wouldn't stop bothering me after I told you I wasn't taking jobs anymore!" Natsuki growled back over the phone. This was why she didn't want to call this damnable woman. She always got her riled.

"_Well you must understand my disappointment… you had so much potential."_ The woman replied with a sad sigh.

'_Where have I heard this before?'_ Natsuki asked herself sarcastically as an image of Shizuru flashed through her mind. "Whatever. Stop changing the subject. Are you going to help me or not?"

"_If I help you I need something for my troubles."_ The voice said from the other side of the phone.

Natsuki already didn't like where this was going. "What?"

"_I want the information on First District that you don't seem to want to tell me."_

Inwardly, the Immortal cursed the woman. "What makes you think I've got any information?"

"_I hope you don't seriously think you can trick me when your voice was just dripping with nervousness as soon as you mentioned them. I'm not playing with you, Natsuki. I want that information or I'm doing nothing for you."_

The fighter grit her teeth and cursed her inability to hide her intentions from the other woman. "Fine, but you have to agree to use your network and find out who's after Fujino Corporation."

"_Of course. It's my duty to help my daughter in anyway I can, after all."_ Natsuki could just hear the smile on her mother's voice as she spoke.

"Right," Natsuki said dryly. _'Damn manipulative woman,'_ she thought before pausing to decide where to start. She moved from the window to the couch and sat down. "I hope you're comfy, this may take awhile."

* * *

**A/N: **I'm really sorry about these last two chapters. I'm honestly not fond of them in the least.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** I'll admit, this chapter has been done for over a week, I just couldn't bring myself to proof it. That off my chest, thanks to readers and reviewers. A very special thanks to reviewers with PMs disabled. I just wanted to let you guys know your reviews were very appreciated and insightful, even if I can't let you know personally.

This chapter was written to Hangin' On (Ian Carey Rework) by The House Keepers, more or less on repeat. I think it's appropriate for the feel of the update if you care to listen to it yourself.

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Sunrise, Mai Hime/Otome, or any of the characters in this story.

_

* * *

_

Shizuru sat in her desk, looking attentive as always. A slight, upward curve to her lips produced the impression that the Student Council President was in a jovial mood, while her perfect posture claimed that she was fully aware of her surroundings. The only hint that anything was a click off from perfect in everything that was Shizuru Fujino were the nearly unnoticeable lines under her eyes, betraying her weariness. Red eyes seemed to focus completely on the teacher as he went over the finer points of mathematics, but the clever fabrication was only an attempt to hide the truth of the matter: Shizuru was paying absolutely no attention.

Inwardly, Shizuru was panicking… in her calm, Shizuru-ish way. Natsuki had nearly been killed. That fact alone hadn't exactly clicked until well after the incident, when the excitement and need to escape had finally fled her._ 'She was so close to death then. There's a great likelihood that she will be put in danger yet again if she continues to assist me. What shall I do then? I can't let her run recklessly into danger as she undoubtedly would. I can't join her in the fight, however. My father would not allow that.'_ The thought of her father brought a burning rage into the pit of her stomach. _'Why did he have to create this school, just for his sake? Using people as fodder is not acceptable, nor is using them as research!'_ Stark realization of something she'd been aware of but not clicked into place hit her at the thought. _'That's exactly what I'm doing to Natsuki, I'm using her to my own ends. No, this is different… I can't possibly manage this alone. Too many lives ride on everything being solved. The shadows are getting stronger, both in size and numbers. People will start dieing soon, and the only way to stop this is destroy the source. I need Natsuki to do that which I can't. She's already successfully gained father's attention, now the information on the break-in has to leak to the rogue's informant. Then, maybe all this can finally end.'_

Shizuru thought back over what she'd just decided for a moment, her eyes mechanically following the teacher as he walked to and fro behind his desk, explaining something he'd written on the board. _'That is… disgusting. Am I really justifying the means by the end? That makes it no less horrifying that I am using Natsuki as a tool, just as my father uses the Immortals as a whole to his benefit. I can't do this, I must pull my own weight, at the very least. Natsuki's in too deep to pull out, not because of what she's done, for I believe she made a clean escape last night, but because of that staggering commitment she has to assisting me. I should… I _will_ return the favor. Every time she goes I will be beside her, as long as I am not in the way. The very least I can do is be with her to assist.'_ That vow echoing in the recesses of her mind, Shizuru finally felt contentment. _'Forget my father's orders and plans. There are more important things in hand than his mere wishes.'_

_

* * *

_

Natsuki's eyes slowly drifted closed. Ridiculously tired after her night of illegal activities, followed directly with haggling with her mother for assistance, had worn the young fighter out. The fact that the class she was currently in was Midori's class didn't help matters much, since Natsuki wasn't a fan of history. The excited voice of her boss droned on, but slowly filtered into the recesses of the raven-haired Immortal's mind as sleep tried to wrest her consciousness from her. Her head slowly drifted downwards on top of her desk until she felt the cool, laminate top pressed to her forehead. Blackness peacefully surrounded the girl until suddenly… _whomp!_

The redheaded teacher, not pausing in her monologue about ancient history, had walked next to Natsuki's desk and dropped a textbook on her subordinate's head without even looking down at her target. The impact from the heavy, sturdy book falling perfectly on the back of her head slammed Natsuki's nose onto the desk, making her cry out in surprise and pain. The text clattered off her and onto the desk as the black-haired head shot up to shoot a glare at the perpetrator of her pain. Her eyes met with the back of Midori's head as the teacher moved away from her desk, not even giving the awoken gunslinger a second glance. A few badly contained fits of laughter filtered through the classroom at the image of Natsuki's death glare failing to penetrate the back of the teacher's head. The woman just continued her lecture as if she hadn't just dropped a thick textbook on a student's head. With a huff, Natsuki decided to change tactics and shoot the nearest laugher with a glare; that person being Mai. She only succeeded in making the orange-haired Immortal laugh even harder as she tried to stifle the noise with her hand clapped over her mouth.

Natsuki knew when she was defeated, and this was one of those times. As such, the gunslinger grudgingly faced back forward and listened to her leader, one hand propped on the desk by her elbow, holding up her chin, while the other hand rubbed the back of her now tender head. She would've given a great many things at that point for a few hours of sleep, but she obviously had no bargaining power with the redheaded tyrant, so she instead began daydreaming: her own personal rebellion at being awoken was refusing to soak up any information. The fact that her actions were counterproductive did nothing to hinder her resolve, for she was nothing if not stubborn.

Natsuki was having a mental slideshow of Shizuru for a while before the ringing of the school bell had her heart leaping with joy. She immediately stood, not bothering with the book (weapon) on her desk since it wasn't hers, and slung her backpack onto her shoulders. She looked down at Mai as the girl packed up her things. "You take forever," the raven-haired girl commented.

"It's not my fault you didn't even take out your stuff for class," Mai grumbled back, closing her pack and slinging it over her shoulder.

"No, it isn't," Midori piped in from her desk as she shuffled with some papers. "Do try to get some sleep tonight, Nat. I'd hate to have to find a more creative way to wake you up next time," the teacher smirked playfully as her eyes went up to look at her two subordinates, both moving for the door.

"It won't happen again, my fearless leader," Natsuki replied, matching the other's smirk with her own. The room was nearly empty, save for a few stragglers when the pair exited the classroom.

"See you, Midori!" Mai called to her teacher as she followed after Natsuki, who was only waving a hand over her shoulder as a goodbye.

"Have a good lunch!" Midori shouted back to her departing students as the girls walked down the hall, out of sight, towards the cafeteria.

"So…" Mai began with a smile. "What happened last night?"

"Wha-- what do you mean?" Natsuki asked nervously, suddenly _very_ afraid Mai had somehow caught wind of her night time burglary.

"Well… you obviously got no sleep last night, you've been around Shizuru a lot more often lately, not to mention whenever you get back from being around her… even when her name comes up in conversation, you have this weird afterglow."

Natsuki blinked rapidly as she scrutinized her companion. On one side, she was excited that her friend apparently wasn't suspicious of her doing anything illegal, but on the other hand, she couldn't help but feel this conversation was a bit… off. "You're kidding right, afterglow? What are you getting at?"

"Well… it's just awfully suspicious that the first thing you do when you get to the Masquerade is dance with Shizuru… then you're in her dorm room that night. I'm not asking for any messy details, but--"

"We went over this, Mai!" Natsuki growled moodily. "Nothing happened that night!"

"I know, and I believe you. But, you didn't sleep last night…" Mai's voice trailed off as she observed the metaphorical light bulb turn on above the raven-haired girl's head.

"What? Last night? No… no! Nothing happened last night either! You're as bad as Chie!" Natsuki barked out with a glare. The pair reached the stairs and began walking down, being on the third floor while the lunch room was on the first.

"Okay, okay. Sorry, I was just… curious."

"Uh huh."

Silence filled the air as the two moved down the stairs and down the hall on the first floor, towards the cafeteria. Mai stared at her feet, feeling awkward at the tense air between them, but Natsuki didn't even seem to notice it. The gunslinger was much too busy fuming at the audacious question her orange-haired companion had sprung on her.

'_Why does everyone think we're sleeping together? Gods, it's not like they really knew about our friendship until recently… or did they? I didn't tell them. Whatever, that doesn't matter. What matters is that everyone thinks I'm some lecherous pervert!'_ Natsuki huffed a frustrated sigh just as the pair reached the double doors of the lunchroom. Even from outside the portal, in the hall, the loud hum of students conversing could be heard clearly. When the girls each opened one of the doors, the hum became a roar of excited voices and bodies in a feeding frenzy.

"What about you and Tate, anyway?" Natsuki asked suddenly. They entered the noisy room, finding themselves weaving between students as they moved to their usual table.

Mai blinked in surprise at the question, violet eyes shot the gunslinger a look. "Tate? He's as… annoying and confusing as ever."

"Ah… what about Mikoto?"

This literally made Mai trip over the _flat _ground, but she caught herself quickly, barely breaking her cadence. "Wha… Mikoto?"

"Yeah, Mikoto," Natsuki said simply as she recalled the night she'd left the fire Immortal in the care of the feral girl when Mai had broken down.

"That's… um… she's still my roommate?" Mai mumbled as she looked down at her feet.

Natsuki couldn't say she was surprised by the non-answer, but that didn't mean she wasn't disappointed. "Ah, I suppose that's good. Must be pretty complicated."

Violet eyes moved to the side, away from the emerald ones that looked straight at the table now a few paces away. The orange-haired girl had obviously caught the hidden message in Natsuki's last statement:_ "I know what's going on in your head."_

The gunslinger knew she'd got her message across, and felt a sadistic satisfaction at the way she'd made Mai nervous. She basked in the feeling for a moment, enjoying it before it turned sour. _'That's what you get for all this sex talk… but I should put your mind at ease.'_ "I won't judge if you need an impartial opinion," Natsuki put in just before they were within earshot of the occupants of their lunch table. Emerald eyes flicked to Mai, and were soon met with surprised, violet eyes.

"I'll… keep that in mind," Mai said slowly, her eyes slowly softening as she smiled at her friend. "Thanks."

A flash of black caught Natsuki's eyes, from Mai's side. A streak moved at break neck speed from the table towards the pair… or more accurately, towards Mai. "Guess what," the gunslinger said.

"Wha--" Mai's reply was cut off when she let out a screech and tumbled to the ground, the black torpedo attached to her waist. Mai landed right on her stomach, Mikoto on her back, as the younger girl snuggled into her roommate happily.

"Mikoto's coming," Natsuki informed her, ever so helpfully.

"Thanks for the warning," the fire Immortal replied dryly as she hauled herself up onto her hands and knees, Mikoto going up with her. With a heavy sigh Mai looked over her shoulder at the parasite latched onto her and murmured, "sorry Mikoto… but can I get up?" She shot the yellow-eyed girl a sweet smile.

Mikoto was immediately off Mai's back, and to the fire Immortal's surprise she was next to the older girl in moments, helping her stand. "Let's go get food, Mai!" The swordswoman yipped in delight as she pulled Mai to her feet.

"But I haven't even dropped my stuff off at my seat yet," Mai protested half-heartedly as she pointed back at the table she had been headed towards, and where Mikoto had come from.

Mai's already weak resolve faltered even more when the first year gave her a heartbroken look.

Natsuki couldn't help herself, she just had to laugh. To her credit, she stifled it to a mere chuckle, and hid it behind her hand as best as she could. _'These two are something else,'_ She thought.

Mai shot her fellow second year a glare, before turning back to Mikoto and giving her a long look before caving in. "Alright, let's go."

"I'll take your stuff," Natsuki offered, feeling like she should give the pair some space.

"Oh, thanks," Mai replied as she took off her pack and handed it to Natsuki. The gunslinger took the offered bag, prompting the pair to depart. Natsuki was about to turn to move to the table when she saw Mikoto shift from her position walking alongside Mai. Emerald eyes observed as Mikoto attached herself around Mai's waist and cuddled into her. In reaction, the fire Immortal smiled down at the girl at her side and ruffled her spiky, black hair. Natsuki blinked a few times at the scene before turning about as she shook her head in exasperation.

* * *

Shizuru walked into the cafeteria later than usual and gazed to where she normally sat with most of the Student Council. Everyone was indeed present, including a certain brunette who had come to be a real nuisance. Arika milled about the table, seeming to be looking for something, or someone. No doubt she was searching for Shizuru.

Feeling no compulsion to listen to Arika's ceaseless babble, Red eyes searched out some alternative to her eating plans that day. Automatically, Shizuru's gaze went to the table of a particular gunslinger and her friends. The table was slowly filling with a few familiar faces. Chie and Aoi sat side by side as they chatted up Natsuki from across the table, and Tate was just sitting down with Kazuya.

A smile grew on Shizuru's face as it occurred to her that Natsuki's back was to her. Such a delicious opportunity was not to be passed up, and so the brunette made her way to the table, her only hope being the other occupants of the table didn't give away her position. When she was only a few steps away, Chie, being on the opposite side of the table from Natsuki and facing Shizuru, did indeed glance up at her. The gossip quickly looked away, however. The corners of Chie's lips turning up ever so slightly, as if reading into Shizuru's intentions.

Only a step away, Shizuru could hear Chie poking fun at the black-haired Immortal. Natsuki readied herself for a fiery retort when Shizuru reached her destination and bent down so her lips were level with the gunslinger's ear.

"Hello, Na-tsu-ki," she breathed out in the most seductive manner she could muster.

"Holy shit!" Natsuki yelled as she jumped from her seat in the opposite direction of the voice, and in the process painfully slamming her hip in the table. She let out a little yelp of pain at the impact, causing Chie to burst out in laughter. Emerald eyes shot Chie an ineffective glare before looking back at her assailant, her gaze softening considerably. "Shizuru!" The gunfighter exclaimed in a poor attempt to seem reprimanding. "Can't you just say hi like a normal person?"

"But I did say hello," the brunette pouted cutely.

"The key being 'like a normal person'," Natsuki shot back as she pushed off from the table and straightened out her back.

"You need to complain less and ravish her more!" Chie put in with immeasurable assistance.

Natsuki turned her head about and shot Chie a bone-chilling look. "What is up with all of you? You're a bunch of perverts."

"We had a meeting," Aoi explained with a shrug.

"Really?" Natsuki asked in confusion.

"Nope," Chie replied as she slung an arm around Aoi's shoulders and pulled the brunette in closer, chair and all. "You're just asking for it when you overreact. By the way, you're really gullible."

"You wanna go outside to eat, Shizuru?" Natsuki asked suddenly as she shot Chie one last look and turned back to the crimson eyes that now awaited silently at her side.

"Avoiding us already?" Chie asked with a grin.

"I must say, I do so enjoy talking to your friends," Shizuru said as she shot the females across the table a wink. "I was hoping to eat with them."

"Well I wasn't," Natsuki growled out as she picked up her pack, reading right into Shizuru's plan. She grabbed hold of the Student Council President's hand and began pulling her away as she said, "come on, let's go."

"Ara, but Natsuki, what if your friends think I'm a possessive girlfriend that won't let you eat with your friends?" Shizuru asked as she was pulled away by the fighter, away from the table, right for a door that led outside.

"You're not my…" Natsuki stopped herself mid-sentence, adopting a thoughtful look, though Shizuru couldn't really see it since the raven-haired head was facing forward while Shizuru was being dragged along behind. "They'll think I'm the possessive girlfriend," Natsuki said after a short pause. "I'm the one literally pulling you along, after all."

The statement was true enough, but Shizuru couldn't bring herself to care. What she was actually excited about was Natsuki's apparent acceptance of a particular title. The brunette grinned to herself as she pulled back on Natsuki's hand, slowing the other girl down just enough that they could walk side-by-side. Allowing the change, the gunslinger dropped Shizuru's hand (much to the brunette's disappointment) and looked around the lunchroom. More than one person had ceased in their eating and chatting to shoot a glance, or even stare, at the pair as they weaved through tables to get to the door.

"Why do they always stare at you?" Natsuki growled to her companion. She "accidentally" kicked a nearby kid's chair who was openly gawking.

"It's the shoes," Shizuru said dismissively.

Natsuki flicked her eyes downward and looked at said shoes. "Umm… what?"

"Don't tell me you don't get hot and bothered by them?"

Natsuki looked back up to crimson eyes, not sure if she should be taking this girl seriously. "All the time," the younger Immortal said sarcastically. "I think it's the color. It's just too much for me."

"Brown arouses you? I'll need to keep that in mind," the older girl replied with a silky smooth voice.

A girl sitting at a table next to the two girls as they passed started coughing the drink she had been drinking, choking violently. They walked past, though Shizuru stopped and cast a concerned look at the girl. Natsuki, however, was laughing.

"I think she heard you," Natsuki commented as she grabbed Shizuru's hand once more and began pulling her along. "Her friends will take care of her, let's go before your blasphemy spreads through the cafeteria and I get mobbed."

Shizuru allowed herself to be pulled a few steps before the girl did indeed get help from her friends. With a sigh Shizuru followed after Natsuki, soon coming to her side again, though this time when Natsuki went to drop her hand, the brunette didn't likewise let go. Emerald eyes wordlessly looked down at the offending grasp, almost in question. After a moment, Natsuki looked back to where she was moving and tightened her grip again. Shizuru smiled in a discreet manner, chalking up a victory in her mind.

"Shizuru!" A victory short lived.

The Student Council President literally had to stop herself from groaning in frustration, while Natsuki immediately tensed up and whirled around toward the voice. Her hand wrenched from Shizuru's to sit ready at her sides, ready to summon her weapons in a moment's notice. The older Immortal frowned at the loss of contact from a certain girl's hand, but she turned about to fix the voice's owner with an angry gaze, cleverly disguised as an inquisitive one.

"Ms. Marguerite," the brunette greeted in the closest thing to a cheerful voice she could muster. "How can I help you?"

"I… umm…" Tomoe visibly struggled for words. "I was just…."

"Spit it out," Natsuki growled. "Or did you not think far enough ahead to have an excuse for interrupting?"

Furious, grey eyes stared death at the green ones she'd formerly been ignoring completely. "Excuse you, but I have just as much right to Shizuru's time as you do," she snarled back, her body appearing to tense up.

"Not as far as I'm concerned," Natsuki barked back, her mind getting prepared to summon her guns. "You have to be a person to have rights."

"Enough," Shizuru said firmly, shooting both girls reprimanding looks, though when her eyes went to Natsuki the look was considerably softened. "If you need something, Ms. Marguerite, I will happily assist. If not, I would like to go eat."

"I was just…." Apparently, she still hadn't come up with an excuse.

"Tomoe!" Yet another voice called out, echoing through the lunchroom. Only then did Natsuki realize how deathly silent the normally buzzing cafeteria was. She cast a surprised look about the room and saw that nearly every person in the room was openly watching the exchange at the outskirts of the cluster of tables.

The second person, a particular pink-haired, pigtailed first year dashed up next to Tomoe and grabbed her by the elbow. "What are you doing?" She whispered harshly, only loud enough for the exceptional hearing of the three Immortals near her to hear. "Do you want to get killed that badly?"

"Kuga won't do shit," Tomoe growled back, much more loudly than Shiho so everyone nearby could hear. "She's all bark," grey eyes flicked to green in clear challenge, "no bite." A sneer appeared on her face. "She can't do anything on her own. She needs other people to come save her ass."

Natsuki was more than ready to wordlessly take the bait and destroy Tomoe right there, but a timely weight on her shoulder had her frozen. She moved her gaze to the hand on her shoulder then up to the crimson-eyed owner of the hand. The brunette's gaze, which practically tore through her, gave a clear message: 'Calm down.' The gunslinger wanted to protest, but she knew her best friend was right. She had nearly played into Tomoe's hand and potentially gotten in a lot of trouble.

Without taking her hand from its new perch, Shizuru looked at Tomoe and said in a firm voice, "please refrain from provoking other students, Ms. Marguerite. Excuse me, but if there's nothing you need, I'll be taking my leave."

Tomoe's visage spoke of her displeasure at the words. She was silent a moment, but when Shizuru moved to leave she suddenly blurted out, "I want to discuss… umm… the dorm arrangements with you."

Mentally, the Student Council President groaned. She turned back about to look directly at Tomoe again, but gave pause when she saw Mai and Mikoto not far off, looking as if they were just waiting for a fight to break out. She felt the tension in the air steadily rise as Shiho caught sight of Mai and gave the orange-haired girl a nasty look. The two stared one another down in hatred that rivaled that of Tomoe and Natsuki, seeming to want nothing more than to destroy each other.

"Very well," Shizuru conceded, hoping to make some of the static in the air dissipate. "What exactly did you need?"

Her efforts did nothing to assist the situation, for not only did Shiho ignore the brunette completely, but she was now staring at Tate as he ran over.

Meanwhile, Natsuki was audibly growling as a dog would. "Can't this wait?" The gunslinger growled.

"Why the hell should it? So you can monopolize Shizuru's time? She's a busy woman!" Tomoe protested fervently.

"At least I'm not making shit up just to take her time!" Natsuki shot back hatefully.

"I'm not making anything up!"

Shizuru, the ever elegant and proper Student Council President, actually face-palmed. She made it look much too graceful for such a gesture, but hey, it's Shizuru. _'No matter what I say these two just go at it.'_ Her gaze moved to the situation between Shiho and Mai and noted that it had escalated. Tate now stood between the two girls with a conflicted look on his face. The only thing that seemed to separate Mai and Shiho at the point was the blonde haired boy. Mikoto was standing a step behind Mai, but surprisingly she wasn't glaring down Shiho, but Tate. _'That's quite the conflict-riddled scene.'_ She mused as she tried to figure a way to properly dispel the tension and disperse this potentially violent meeting. Her answer came when she saw Reito approaching from the side.

"What seems to be the problem here?" The Student Council Vice President called as he came to Shizuru's side.

"We have a bit of a situation with our students over there," Shizuru said, indicating to the group of four behind Tomoe, "and Ms. Marguerite wishes to discuss matters about dormitories." Conveniently, Shizuru decided to forget the petty squabble between the gunslinger and teal-haired rogue.

"I see," Reito said with a quick nod. "I can talk with you about the dorms, Ms. Marguerite. Shizuru currently needs to disperse a situation."

Wha… no, I can wait until she's finished," Tomoe insisted, tearing her eyes from the hateful look she was giving Natsuki to look up at Reito.

"Not necessary, our President is a very busy woman. Someone needs to help her with the workload. Come now, let's walk and talk." As he finished, Reito flashed the teal-haired menace a charming smile.

Tomoe, however, wasn't ready to give in. "But--"

"This way," he said as he began pulling the rogue away. "Leave Shizuru some room to get her work done." Reito shot Shizuru a quick glance and a nod, which the brunette returned with a grateful smile.

Without another moment wasted, Shizuru moved right up to the group of four the seemed to be frozen in time, saying, "what seems to be the problem here?"

"No problem, Ms. President," Tate said unconvincingly with a nervous smile. "Just… give us a minute, it's only a petty argument."

"I'm not so sure…" Shizuru trailed off when movement from her side caught her attention. "…That it's so simple."

Natsuki had moved through the scene, straight to Mai, and grabbed her by the elbow. The fire Immortal stumbled backwards, not expecting such a brash move, and yelled out a 'hey' in protest.

"Shut up," Natsuki whispered back as she pulled Mai away from the scene and walked quickly back to the Immortal's table. "You don't need this on top of all the shit you've got to juggle. Do _not_ get involved in that girl. She's damn dangerous."

"It's not my fault she hates me," Mai whispered back in protest.

"I don't care," the gunslinger shot back. "You know what she can do to your head. This has bad idea written all over it." She looked over her shoulder to see if Mikoto was following. When she saw that the feral Immortal was indeed trailing behind, shooting glances at Shiho, she stopped and turned to Mikoto. "Get her back to the table. Don't let her leave, it's for her own good. Got it?"

Mikoto's yellow eyes studied Natsuki's expression a moment before she quickly nodded and moved up next to Mai. Mai and Mikoto shared some words, but the gunfighter didn't hear any of them. The moment she'd seen Mikoto's nod she'd spun back to go back to Tate and Shiho. It appeared as if Shizuru was coaxing Shiho from her threatening position next to Tate. The blonde kept looking back at Mai, seeming to want to do nothing more than follow after her.

As the raven-haired fighter came up next to Shizuru she decided to play crowd control, and turned her gaze to the cafeteria, people still brazenly watching the drama. She stood in front of the trio, facing the majority of the tables, and crossed her arms over her chest with a pissed-off glare. "See something you like?" She spat at the nearest table. If she'd been a normal human being, she may have met resistance, but she was, after all, an Immortal. As such, the table quickly looked away, slowly prompting the rest of the lunchroom to do the same. By the time the last table had been stared down, Shiho and Tate were walking away, side-by-side, discussing something.

"I can't believe we got out of that without bloodshed," Shizuru commented to her companion as the younger Immortal moved about to face her fully. "I thought for sure someone was going to get hurt."

"Good thing…" Natsuki said nervously as she already felt a few gazes moving to look back at them. "Come on, we should really get out of here." The younger clasped their hands again and pulled Shizuru away before she could even reply. They reached the door moments later, Natsuki leading the way outside and opening the door for her companion.

"Thank you," Shizuru murmured to the raven-haired girl as her face was blasted by air. While not cold by any measure of the imagination, one could tell the summer days were beginning to cool down. "Summer's finally waning, it seems," the brunette observed after noting the temperature, wanting to ignore what had just happened for the time.

"Yeah," Natsuki agreed as they moved into the grassy yard and examined the area. Thankfully, there weren't many people in the yard, and the few that were there seemed to be on their way somewhere. "If only summer never ended. I hate the cold."

"I think I hear a few fans dieing from here," Shizuru, cupping a hand behind her ear. "The icy Immortal uttering such words is simply blasphemous."

"They'll get over it," Natsuki grumbled quietly. "Wanna just go sit at our tree?"

"Our tree by the dorms? That's on the other side of the campus," Shizuru pointed out.

"So? I don't want to be anywhere near that place right now," the gunslinger grumbled as she pointed a thumb over her shoulder in the general direction of the cafeteria doors.

"Fair enough," Shizuru said with a nod before smirking and flicking a look at Natsuki. "Hmm, Natsuki?"

"Yeah?" The raven-haired fight questioned as she began pulling Shizuru back toward the dorms.

"Race you there."

"Say what?" Natsuki questioned as she looked at Shizuru with wide, surprised eyes. _'Shizuru? Run? Since when?'_ When she looked to where the other Immortal was, however, she saw and felt said Immortal dropping their held hands and dashing away, down the path. "Gah, Shizuru!" The younger yelled as she chased after her best friend.

Shizuru shot a backwards glance at the gunslinger behind her and grinned playfully, silently goading her companion on. Natsuki took up the silent challenge and increased her pace, but nearly tripped when she watched the brunette look back at where she was going and effortlessly hop over the bushes that bordered the path, taking a shortcut.

'_Oh gods, I so just got a panty shot. Maybe losing wouldn't be such a bad thing if I got more of those. Err… no, I didn't just think that.'_ She thought, jumping the same bush Shizuru had just cleared. _'What I meant to think was no one had better have seen that. Yeah, that's it.'_ It's a sad day when you have to convince _yourself_ you're not a closet pervert.

Natsuki picked up her pace when she saw that Shizuru was actually pulling ahead of her, laughing in delight the entire way. The gunfighter couldn't help but find that melodic, unrestrained laughter completely contagious, and was soon laughing along with her best friend. Whether it was Natsuki's increase in speed, Shizuru potentially decreasing her own, or both at the same time, the younger Immortal soon found herself gaining a bit more ground on Shizuru with every stride. They were soon in sight of the dorms, and Natsuki was only an arms length away from the Student Council President. She came up alongside the other girl, shot her a smirk, and started to pull ahead of the red-eyed girl. Just as she pulled a full stride ahead, and could no longer see the brunette from the corner of her eye, the predator pounced. A weight slammed into Natsuki's back, causing the girl's momentum to falter to disastrous results. With a yelp, the weight bore her down to the ground, face first. The only thing that saved the Immortal from a very unpleasant landing were her arms, which she'd brought up instinctually to break her fall. From atop her, Shizuru giggled happily.

"Very funny," Natsuki grumbled into the grass. "Can you let me up now?"

"Mm… I could, but do I want to?" Shizuru replied back as she moved the backpack away from the small of the younger's back and snuggled into the shirt-clad area.

"Hey! None of that!" Natsuki barked out, but she had to admit (to herself) she wasn't minding the contact much.

"You have to ask nicely."

"Forget that! Just get off!"

"Whatever happened to your manners?"

Natsuki grumbled to herself before mumbling, "please."

"Please what?"

"Please get off!"

Smile still in place, Shizuru stood and held out a hand to help her companion up. "Ara, Natsuki, you couldn't even make it all the way to the tree without needing a rest? I suppose that means I win."

"If you were anyone else, this is the part where I'd beat you," Natsuki faux growled as she took the offered hand and stood up before dusting off her uniform.

"I don't know what that has to do with lunch. However, we're nearly to the tree and I'm famished. Could you cease your dawdling and come along?"

Natsuki may have been mildly annoyed by the words if Shizuru hadn't took a hold of her hand and began rubbing her thumb over the top of the gunslinger's hand as she spoke. So, as it stood, the volatile Immortal found herself sufficiently docile, and allowed herself to be pulled to the tree without complaint. The pair moved around the tree, making sure they were out of immediate sight from the dormitories and path, and sat down next to one another with their backpacks off their bodies and at their sides.

When Natsuki reached into her backpack to pull out her meal, Shizuru realized she was without food. _'How unfortunate.'_

"How's your day been?" Natsuki asked as she shuffled through her things and wrenched a rather smashed sandwich in a plastic bag out.

"Fine, how about your own?"

"Boring," the raven-haired Immortal replied with a grin. She looked back up at Shizuru and finally noted the brunette wasn't likewise pulling out her lunch. "Err… don't you have anything to eat?"

"It seemed to have slipped my mind," she admitted. "It'll be fine, I can just stop by my room before I go to class."

"Ah…" Natsuki looked down at her bag with a forlorn look. "I'd offer you some, but I'm afraid you'd choke to death on all the mayo."

"Ara, thank you for the thought. I still remember when I had that surprise revelation of your favor of that… concoction."

"Your taste buds will never be the same," Natsuki supplied with a grin, quoting what the brunette had once said herself. "I still don't understand why you don't like it."

"Perhaps because it is revolting in a number of ways," the Student Council President stated bluntly.

"One day you'll see the light," Natsuki promised as she slipped the sandwich back into her pack, untouched.

The act didn't go unnoticed by Shizuru. She raised her eyebrows and questioned, "aren't you going to eat?"

"Not in front of you," The younger of the girls replied as she zipped her backpack. "I have manners, you know… I just don't choose to adhere to them much."

Mentally cataloguing Natsuki's statement in the back of her mind for future use, Shizuru smiled, replying, "well then why don't we just go up to my dormitory, then we can both eat."

Natsuki hummed in thought, but ended up shaking her head.

"Oh? Any rea--… son…" Shizuru's voice trailed off when Natsuki leaned to her side, plopping her head right in Shizuru's lap. Surprised rubies peered down as a black-haired head shifted about upon her thighs before finally coming to rest when the gunslinger was on her back, face looking straight up at the brunette.

"It's nice out. I want to enjoy the sun while I can," Natsuki explained, feeling her eyes fast getting heavy in the absurdly-comfortable position she laid in.

The older girl smiled down at the innocent look she was getting from her companion, and with a contented sigh began tracing a finger through the grass. "An excellent point. Lunch can wait."

"Especially when I've got a view like this," Natsuki replied, a drowsy grin slapped on her face, half-lidded eyes peering up into red orbs.

"Oh? Is the view of my chest that pleasurable down there?"

"Hey… I'm not staring at your chest…" Natsuki protested quietly. "Gods I'm tired. Mind if I just… rest my eyes for a minute?"

"Be my guest," Shizuru replied. She reached her fingers out to play at the strands of dark hair before her.

"Mm… thanks, Shizuru," Natsuki mumbled as she finally allowed her eyes the droop closed. Her entire body relaxed under the purposeful hand flitting through her mane. Never had the gunslinger had the opportunity to doze off in the yard, her life requiring her to be constantly vigilant, but she let herself slip for the first time. _'Shizuru would never let anything happen to me.'_

Shizuru found an adoring smile growing on her face as she looked down at the quietly dozing girl before her. It didn't take long for the raven-haired girl's breathing to slow and her head to fall to the side, on her cheek, giving away that Natsuki had fallen asleep.

* * *

"I knew it!" Mai cried happily, startling Mikoto, who happened to have been napping in the living room.

"Keep it down!" Natsuki demanded harshly, casting a look at the dorm hall behind her. "Just let me in, damn it. I don't want this getting out."

"Only if you promise to tell me how it happened," Mai demanded, her hands on her hips and a devious smile on her face.

"Fucking fine! Now let me in!"

"Natsuki's here Mikoto!" The orange-haired Immortal called to her roommate, who was groggily pulling herself into a sitting position. Mai moved aside to make the doorway clear for her guest.

Natsuki wasted no time in stepping in and slamming the door closed.

"Natsuki!" Mikoto called, her voice heavy with sleep, but still energetic. "Do you wanna play some games?"

"No way!" Mai protested quickly. "She's going to tell me how she ended up asking the President out on a date!"

"We can play later," the gunslinger replied to the youngest Immortal, casting a semi-forced apologetic look to her.

"You can listen too," Mai said to Mikoto.

"I can?" Mikoto asked excitedly, her sleepy tones fast dispersing and giving way to her normal voice.

"Says who?" Natsuki demanded, though she didn't actually care if the swordswoman listened in; it was just the principle of the matter.

"Who's asking for favors here?" The fire Immortal asked smugly.

"Who's asking for gossip here?" Natsuki countered.

"I could invite Chie over if you prefer," Mai replied.

"Don't you dare try to threaten me! Ugh, I should've gone to Akane! She's nice, you're just a nosy pain in the ass!" Natsuki barked out, though the fact that she fidgeting betrayed how nervous she was.

Mai sensed her imminent victory, and pressed on despite her peer's biting words. "But you're here now, and Mikoto wants a story. How can you say no to a face like that?" The orange-haired girl questioned, indicating to the youngest among them.

Emerald eyes turned to yellow ones, and the excited, hopeful face made the fight leave the gunslinger immediately. "Should've gone to Akane," Natsuki grumbled again, though she moved away from the door and fully into the living room to take a seat on the chair sitting near the couch on which Mikoto had formerly been snoozing on.

Mai and Mikoto grinned, one with innocent happiness and the other with victory. Mai followed after the gun-fighting Immortal and took a seat next to Mikoto on the couch. Without even looking over at her companion, Mai raised the arm on the younger's side. Right on cue, Mikoto leaned over onto Mai, wrapping her arms around the older girl's waist and resting her cheek on the orange-haired girl's ample bosom. Mai's arm came back to hug the first year around the shoulders.

"Before you start, I just want to say something," Mai said as Natsuki turned the chair to face the couch properly.

"Shoot," Natsuki prompted as she leaned heavily into the chair's back, green eyes unwavering.

"I knew you two were into each other!" Mai exclaimed before quickly raising her arms over her face, as if expecting Natsuki to immediately lash out.

Surprisingly, instead the gunslinger blinked thrice before smiling. "Were you now? I don't see how. It's not like we cuddle in front of you. In fact, not once can I remember suffocating myself in her boobs around you." A purposeful glance went from the clinging Mikoto to the reciprocating Mai and back again. "Can you remember such a time?" She asked Mikoto.

Yellow eyes met green ones as the swordswoman appeared to think over the question. "Nope. But you do stare at her a lot, and you two are always standing so close together."

Natsuki's eyebrows went up, thinking over the first year's observation. "Really? Well… I guess we do." _'And so do you an Mai.'_

Emeralds slipped back to Mai to witness the orange-haired girl staring intently back, waiting to make contact. A silent message went from one to the other.

"_It isn't that simple."_ Mai's eyes conveyed,

"_You'd be surprised how simple it really is."_ Natsuki thought, trying to get her message across silently

Mikoto broke the staring contest when, appearing to understand the situation fully, she put in, "but you can't make an assumption like that off something so small. That's why I never asked."

Natsuki wasn't sure if Mikoto meant that's why she'd never asked Natsuki about Shizuru, or if she was intending to send a subliminal message to Mai. _'Either way, she's proving how lacking my confidence in her intelligence is.'_

"Story," Mai suddenly put in, obviously wanting to end their conversation and get her gossip.

"Yes ma'am," Natsuki retorted with a grin. She'd gotten her point across, so there was no point in postponing the inevitable any longer. "What do you want to know?"

"Everything," the other second year immediately replied.

"Well, her favorite color is purple, she has a birthmark on her--"

"Natsuki! Virgin ears!" Mai barked, clapping her hands over Mikoto's ears (though one ear was already firmly pressed into her breasts).

"…side." Natsuki finished with a sly raise of her brow. "Just how far into the gutter has your mind burrowed?"

Mai flushed, but in an effort to get the attention off her she retorted, "you know that's not the 'everything' I meant! I mean what happened when you two left the cafeteria holding hands all lovey dovey. It was like a bombshell hit the student when you two left like that! The uproar of voices was deafening. I'm pretty sure more than one fan girl had a heart attack."

"That cause Shizuru's fan club are a bunch of crazy bitches." A shock of teal hair flashed through Natsuki's mind. _'And they're headed by the craziest bitch of all.'_

"It wasn't just the Fujino fans, you know. Some of your fans died a little bit inside too," Mai informed.

"I don't have fans," Natsuki protested.

"I'm pretty sure Takeda Masashi isn't hounding after the President," Mai pointed out smartly.

This gave Natsuki pause. "That's one person, that's all."

"Whatever, I'm not going to argue with you about the size of your fan base," Mai said in exasperation.

"Not all the people were unhappy," Mikoto pointed out as she looked up at Mai. "A whole bunch of girls were squealing and some people got really excited."

"Ah yeah, I forgot about them…" the fire Immortal agreed. "Apparently, some people thought it was the best thing on the plant."

Natsuki let out an exasperated sigh. "It isn't anyone's business. I wish they would just give us some privacy."

"Story!" Mikoto reminded excitedly. "I want to know what happened!"

Natsuki grinned at the swordswoman and playfully jibbed, "you're as bad as the fan girls! But I suppose I did agree, so I'll let it slide this time."

"So spill, why were you so late for class afterwards?" Mai asked, surprisingly no trace of underlying perversion in her question.

"As I'm sure you know," Natsuki began, "We went outside to eat." She thought over her next statement carefully. _'I don't need them knowing I fell asleep… on her lap… for an hour.'_ They didn't need every detail, did they? "I actually ended up falling asleep for most of the time I was gone."

Mai looked like she was bursting at the seams to make a perverted comment, but she held it back for the sake of their younger companion.

"When I woke up she asked if I'd like some lunch at her place. Who in their right mind would pass up the chance to be late for class because the Student Council President asked you to be? Of course, I said yeah. We just… got to talking about some of our interests." She mentally recalled, _'other than each other.'_

"It was a pretty spur of the moment thing," Natsuki continued. _'She just looked so happy while talking about that stuff. I couldn't help myself'_

"But she'd given me some good date ideas, so I couldn't pass up the chance." The gunslinger explained. _'She looks so beautiful when she's happy.'_

"And as you probably figured out, she said yes." She finished, looking at her listeners.

Mai and Mikoto were silent a few moments before the older burst out, "that's it?"

"What? What do you mean?" Natsuki questioned in confusion.

"No grand kiss, no sweeping her off her feet… you just left after that?" The fire Immortal asked incredulously.

"Err… nope."

"You idiot! Do you not know the first thing about courting?" Mai yelled leaning forward and bringing Mikoto with her.

"Uh…" Natsuki blinked a few times, leaning further back into her chair for fear of the violent look Mai was giving her. "No…?"

Mai jumped up, making a surprised Mikoto unlatch, and lunged at Natsuki, grabbing one of her hands. "We need to remedy this problem, now! Come on," she tried pulling Natsuki to her feet, but the gunslinger was pulling back, as if expecting to be beaten down the moment she stood. "We're bringing you to Chie! She can teach you how to be suave, before it's too late!"

"No way you can make me go to Chie!" Natsuki protested, pulling back on her captured hand even harder.

"Do it for Shizuru! You don't want to be a lame girlfriend do you?" Mai called back.

"I'm not lame!"

"Mikoto help!" Mai exclaimed as grabbed Natsuki's hand with both her own and began leaning back, trying her best to get Natsuki to stand.

Natsuki felt herself being pulled forward without her consent. At the sight of Mikoto getting up to fulfill Mai's request, she panicked and did the first thing that came to mind: She grabbed her captured wrist and pulled back with every ounce of energy she had in her muscles, throwing her body backwards at the same time.

The result wasn't quite what she'd intended.

Instead of breaking the other Immortal's grip, she only pulled Mai forward. The sudden shift had Mai thrown completely off balance. The orange-haired girl stumbled forward, right into the chair, and, inadvertently, Natsuki's lap. The busty redhead was thrown forward so violently that her momentum didn't stop at the chair, it continued through, making her slam into the chair's back… or rather her friend directly in front of her. The chair, pair of high school girls atop yelping loudly, fell over, directly onto its back.

The landing was even more interesting than the position before.

Natsuki lay on her back, one leg sprawled off to the side, off the chair, while the other was still in its original place. Mai was slammed atop her, giving Natsuki a thorough experience of what Mikoto feels every time she latches onto Mai: a lot of cleavage to the face. Mai's nails dug into Natsuki's shoulders while the gunslingers own dug into the arms of her formerly upright seat. The best part? Mai was curled up to her friend's torso, straddling the raven-haired girl's waist.

Oh the humanity.

The room was dead for a second before clambering and three different voices broke it, all at the same time.

Mikoto let out a strangled sound that seemed like she'd wanted to say something, but forgot how to use her tongue.

Natsuki was yelling for Mai to move, as she tried to push the girl off her.

Mai was screaming, "pervert!" While clambering off her teammate to fall off the chair in a heap. "Pervert!" She yelled again, pointing an accusing finger at Natsuki.

"It isn't my fault!" Natsuki shouted back as she clumsily pulled herself off the chair and stood.

"You pulled me on top of you!" Mai accused, likewise standing.

"It was an accident! How could I have known your balance sucks?"

Mikoto, for her part, looked like she was still in shock. The feral Immortal was standing off to the side, staring dumbly as the two girls argued.

"You should have! You're a closet pervert!" Mai shouted, though her face was slowly becoming amused.

"Come on, I just asked Shizuru out on a date for the gods' sake! Why would I have done that on purpose if I was into her?" Natsuki asked, desperately trying to reason with the other girl.

"Because not even her boobs can compare to these babies," Mai said, trying vainly to keep the grin off her face as her voice broke with stifled laughter.

"Wait… you're just messing with me! You ass!"

"It's so easy! Gods you're gullible!" Mai giggled.

"Shut up…" Natsuki grumbled as she moved to the overturned chair to position it upright.

"Anyway, since you did tell us the story, I'll keep up my end of the bargain. What exactly do you need?" Mai asked, changing the subject quickly.

Emeralds narrowed in annoyance. "I'm not sure I want your help anymore." The gunslinger growled.

"Oh come on, don't be a spoiled sport." Mai said as she moved alongside the still-frozen Mikoto and but a hand atop her head. "I'll drop the Chie idea, just chill out."

Natsuki sighed and ran a hand through the hair on the back of her head. "Alright, but we need to be done before Friday."

* * *

**A/N: **For those of you who have read my other story and are worried about any possible parallels between this Mai and that Mai, there are none. That entire situation with the last scene was planned out and partially written long before I even started that fic, and is only meant to relieve some tension and open a new mood for the next chapter.


End file.
